Suite Op Brief: 'Apothese Son'
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Pan Son renunciará a todo al casarse con el heredero Trunks Brief quién, a los 15 años, le rompió el corazón. ¿Perdonar y olvidar? Ni soy Kamisama ni tengo Alzheimer. Me casé contigo por qué nos conviene a los dos. PxT. Universo alterno. Read&Review.
1. Movimiento 1: Sauter

_**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**_

* * *

><p>„ " <em><strong>- pensamientos<strong>_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 1: _Sauter_**

„ _No puede ser "_

Es la misma frase que te has venido repitiendo desde hace 6 meses.

„ _No es verdad "_

Pero un velo sobre tu rostro te reafirma que sí lo es.

„ _No puedo hacerlo "_

¿Entonces por qué sigues caminando al compas de la Suite Op. 66ª 'Apothese-Andante' del Ballet de la Bella Durmiente? ******

„ _Siempre quise caminar al altar con esa suite de fondo, nunca me gustó la tradicional marcha nupcial "_

¿Y ese es motivo suficiente? ¿Es suficiente razón para no salir corriendo de ahí? Que lo único bueno de esta situación sea poder realizar tu sueño de caminar al compás de Tchaikovsky ¿De verdad es suficiente aliciente para no huir?

„ _No, no lo es "_

Y te detienes, tan solo es una pausa de 5 segundos pero tu padre la ha notado y se voltea a preguntarte si estás bien.

Y es su cara de preocupación la que te recuerda porque lo haces, porque sigues caminando al igual que la princesa Aurora cuándo iba a conseguir la bendición de sus padres para casarse con su príncipe azul.

„ _Pero él no es mi príncipe azul "_

Nunca fuiste una romántica empedernida pero siempre te gusto la idea de casarte con alguien a quien amaras profundamente y que estuviera locamente enamorado de ti, y esto, no es así. Pero aunque no lo es, sacas coraje no sabes de donde y le sonríes a tu padre y continuas tu camino, él se ríe un poco pensando que simplemente estas nerviosa.

En la primera fila esta tu madre con un hermoso vestido que realza sus ojos, esta conteniendo las lágrimas, junto a ella están tus abuelos, tu abuelo materno esta henchido de orgullo y se nota en su mirar y su porte elegante, siempre fue su sueño verte casada con alguien de elite. Tu abuelo paterno te sonríe con amor mientras que abraza a tu abuela que no puede dejar de llorar.

Más adelante esta el padrino de tu prometido, quien convenientemente, también es tu tío, sus ojos están serios, como nunca antes los habías visto.

„ _Él sí sabe "_

Del otro lado está quien te pregunto mil y un veces si estabas segura, si de verdad sabías lo que ibas a perder; tú mejor amiga, tu compañera eterna, tu dama de honor. Te sonríe dándote valor; ella sabe que te estás quedando sin aire pero no lo demuestra, sabe que si lo hace tan solo te pondrás peor.

Escuchas los últimos segundos de la suite que te ha acompañado durante lo que te parecieron los dos minutos más largos de tu vida. Escuchas al padre preguntar quién te entrega, tu padre responde, se despide de ti dándote un beso en la frente, cierras los ojos disfrutando el contacto y entonces sientes como guía tu mano hacía el frente. Bajas la mirada y no abres los ojos.

Unos dedos largos la toman y solo entonces te atreves a levantar la mirada y ahí están, esos ojos azules que no habías visto en más de dos meses, te están mirando impaciente y tu caminas para quedar a su altura y justo cuando suena el último instrumento de la 'Apothese-Andante' es cuándo te colocas al lado de tu prometido con tu mano aún en la suya.

Tu mente no está en lo que dice el padre, quien constantemente te sonríe, reaccionas cuándo sientes como colocan alrededor de ustedes el lazo y segundos después ves a tu dama de honor entregándote el anillo que debes colocar en el dedo de tu prometido. Respiras profundamente al notar como tu mano tiembla, tomas la argolla y te volteas a tu ya casi esposo, éste toma tu mano izquierda y coloca junto a tu anillo de compromiso tu enlace matrimonial y sorprendiéndote te toma la mano y se la lleva a la boca dándole un beso a tu dedo anular, te sonríe, y te mira de una manera que no sabes cómo interpretar.

Aun temblando tomas su mano izquierda y colocas el anillo, no puedes evitar pensar que se ve perfecto en él. Tampoco puedes evitar el pensamiento de que todo en él es perfecto, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, su porte, sus modales, todo.

„ _No es suficiente "_

Y no lo es, tú esperabas más, querías más, quieres más.

Pero no se puede, y cuándo escuchas pronunciar el 'puede besar a la novia'; sabes que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Él te toma por la cintura y te gira al ver que no haces nada, tus manos quedan sobre su pecho y observas como con ambas manos te levanta el velo, lo observas, aún tiene esa mirada misteriosa y después sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos, es un contacto cálido, suave y sabes que es su forma de decirte que debes estar tranquila aunque no lo estés.

Todos aplauden, sientes el flash de las cámaras sobre ustedes y se separan, se voltean hacía la familia y la prensa y entonces empieza tu espectáculo privado como la nueva Sra. Brief.

* * *

><p>„ <em>Es usted muy afortunada "<em>

„ _Su esposo es todo un caballero "_

„ _Además de guapo y galante "_

„ _Deberá cuidarlo muy bien sino quiere que se lo quiten "_

Te preguntas por que todas las señoras de sociedad no saben hacer otra cosa sino chismosear y meter cizaña. Tú solo utilizas la sonrisa que has estado perfeccionando desde que anunciaron su compromiso a todos. Ésa sonrisa que usaste para convencer a tus padres que estabas locamente enamorada del heredero de las industrias Brief, esa sonrisa que no pudo convencer a tu mejor amiga de que habían tenido una relación secreta por un año, esa sonrisa que tu tío no tenía en su rostro.

"Es hora de irse"

Te volteas hacía tu ahora suegra y te dejas llevar fuera del salón de fiestas tan hermosamente decorado con listones blancos y plateados, los centros de mesas son de flor de iris blancas y rosas color rosa, te preguntas cuanto habrá costado tener esas flores en ese lugar.

Te lleva hacía una limosina gris, te dice que te llevara al lugar donde pasarás tu noche de bodas y no puedes evitar sonrojarte al pensar que es la_ noche de bodas _lo que más te preocupaba de todo este asunto. Estas nerviosa y tus manos siguen temblando. Llegas a un hotel lujoso, eres recibida no solo por un empleado sino también por camarógrafos que te preguntan por qué llegas sola, los evades lo mejor posible pero no puedes evitar sentirte estúpida pues aún estas usando tu vestido, las zapatillas y el velo, con la frente en alto sigues caminando mientras te indican que debes usar el ascensor e ir al último piso del hotel.

Así lo haces y cuándo se cierran las puertas tras de ti, te giras y tu reflejo en las puertas es lo único que ves, ¿realmente esa eres tú? Tu cabello cae liso hasta la mitad de tu espalda, es rebelde y el peinador no ha podido enchinarlo así que opto por hacer su obra de arte en la parte de arriba y dejar lo demás libre, tu maquillaje es muy simple, les pediste que no fuera cargado, tan solo las pestañas, un poco de sombra y brillo en los labios. Tu tocado hace juego con el ramo, son flores de iris, adoras la flor de iris y es lo único que sabes que tu ahora esposo exigió, les exigió que hubiera flor de iris en la iglesia, en el salón, en tu tocado e incluso las hay en el ramo que también sabes, él mando a hacer especialmente para ti y que esta mañana llego a tu casa.

Te llevas a la nariz el ramo y aspiras su aroma con la esperanza de que eso te relaje, se escucha el _ding _que indica que has llegado a tu destino. Con un resoplido que logra desacomodar tu fleco esperas a que se abran las puertas y lo que encuentras enfrente de ti no es lo que esperabas.

El pasillo esta oscuro, lo iluminan velas y pétalos de rosas están esparcidos a lo largo del camino, temerosa sales del ascensor y sigues el camino de velas, más adelante esta _él_

„ _Mi esposo "_

Tiene una flor en una mano y la otra la tiene dentro del bolsillo, ya no lleva el saco, tiene las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y tiene algunos mechones rebeldes en la frente, te reprochas al pensar que eso lo hace ver sexy, y te reprochas más enérgicamente al darte cuenta que crees que todo él es sexy, sus brazos musculosos, su pecho, sus labios, su mirada…

"Espero que no te importe que te haya dejado sola en la fiesta, debía arreglar algunas cosas"

Te sonríe, con esa sonrisa coqueta que siempre viste que usaba para las entrevistas, esa sonrisa que lograba deslumbrarte cuándo tenías 15 años, esa sonrisa que sabes bien no solo te la ha dedicado a ti. Y a pesar de todo, no le respondes, solo lo estas observando, se te ha secado la garganta y no sabes que decir.

"Aún traigo puesto el vestido..."

„ _Que estúpida "_

Él se ríe ante tú declaración y la verdad es, que te encanta escucharlo reír.

"Lo puedo ver…" te quita le ramo de las manos, lo deja caer al piso y te entrega la flor que él traía en sus manos "flor de iris"

Y sin previo aviso te toma en sus brazos, abres los ojos sorprendida, no esperabas eso y él se da cuenta.

"Tu sueño era caminar hacía el altar con la Suite Op. 66ª 'Apothese-Andante' del Ballet de la Bella Durmiente, te lo cumplí, ahora te toca a ti cumplirme el mío"

Tragas saliva mientras te preguntas si será correcto cuestionarle a que se refiere. Pero antes de que lo hagas él empieza a caminar y sin dejar de verte te responde:

"Yo siempre soñé con el momento de entrar a la habitación con mi esposa en brazos, podrá ser anticuado pero no me importa"

Llegan a la puerta y es tu turno de abrirla para que puedan pasar, lo haces y entran, una vez ahí observas como diestramente cierra la puerta con un pie llevándote aún en sus brazos, te preguntas cuantas veces lo habrá hecho.

Suavemente te deposita en el piso y quedas de espaldas a él, sientes un nuevo temblor recorrerte todo el cuerpo, también hay velas ahí pero tus ojos están centrados en la cama, es enorme, está unida al techo por 4 barrotes y también hay pétalos de rosas en el colchón. Das unos pasos vacilantes hacía ella y te agarras de uno de los barrotes, inhala exhala, inhala exhala, sientes como camina hacía a ti y te gira suavemente para que lo mires.

¿Sería una actitud muy cobarde pedirle que no pase nada? ¿Que de todo lo que perdió ese día, le deje conservar aquello que aún no le ha dado?

„ _Tuviste seis meses para prepararte para esta noche "_

Lo miras, te mira y de lo más hondo de tu alma te atreves a hacerle una confesión:

"Tengo miedo"

Y te besa, y no son como los besos que te dio durante la fiesta o para las fotos, y tampoco es como aquel último beso que te dio antes de irse por casi dos meses al extranjero, esos besos eran secos, fingidos, fríos, en cambio éste es cálido, suave y un tanto urgente. Sientes como sus manos llegan a tu cintura y la acarician, profundiza el beso, su lengua se abre paso y te empieza a embriagar con su sabor. Una de sus manos llega a los listones del corsé y los empieza a desabrochar. Tú subes tus manos a su nuca, quieres más de ese beso. Él rompe el beso y empieza a bajar hacía tu cuello, cuándo lo sientes morderlo no aguantas y gimes su nombre.

"Trunks…"

Las manos de él subieron a su cabeza despojándola del velo y de su tocado, con cuidado de no lastimarla le quitaron todas y cada una de las horquillas y después siguió su labor con el corsé. El vestido era hermoso y se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante pero él ya la había admirado lo suficiente con ese atuendo, ya no quería verla más con ese vestido. La tomo de la cintura y la giro, ella se agarró de uno de los barrotes de la cama y puso la otra mano en el colchón. Con maestría terminó de desabrochar los listones y bajo el cierra de la falda, ya sin fuerza que lo detuviera a su pecho se cayó mostrándole la blanca espalda de su esposa.

Ésta al sentirlo se enderezó y pego el corsé ya flojo a su pecho, solo las mangas y su mano impedían que cayera por completo. Se acerco a ella nuevamente y la tomo por la cintura para poder verla, había miedo en sus ojos pero también había pasión, sus ojos estaban aún más negros que de costumbre.

La volvió a besar no sabiendo de que otra forma reconfortarla, tomo su pequeña cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, empezó a recorrer su espalda desnuda provocando que se arqueara contra él, volvió a besar su cuello, siguió a sus hombros y la sintió temblar de deseo. Temerosa soltó el corsé y dejo que él quitara las mangas del vestido, lo siguiente que se escucho fue la pesada tela del vestido azotando contra el piso, estaba consciente de que ahora solo estaba cubierta por unas pantaletas y medias blancas.

Trunks la separo de su cuerpo y no pudo ocultar su mirada de deseo al verla así, con medias a mitad del muslo, tacones y nada cubriendo su parte superior, aún devorándola con la mirada comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, la tiro al suelo y siguió con sus pantalones, su esposa estaba sonrojada y a medida que la ropa caía al suelo, más rojo se ponía su rostro.

Completamente desnudo la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama. Siguió besándola, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y tomándose su tiempo al darse cuenta que a su esposa le gustaba que besara sus pechos, sus suspiros lo volvían loco.

Ella se sentía en otro mundo, ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto? Vio como la dejaba de besar y tomaba una de sus piernas quitándole lentamente la media y besando conforme lo iba haciendo, hizo lo mismo con la otra y se sintió desfallecer al sentir sus besos y lengua en la cara interna de su muslo. La tomo por ambas piernas y la acerco a él, sintió todo su peso encima de ella y entonces recordó porque tenía miedo.

"Yo…jamás he…"

Y por la forma en que la miró ella supo que había entendido, se acercó nuevamente a ella y la beso, un beso profundo con el que incluso le arranca un gemido y mientras hace esto dirige su mano en medio de sus piernas, que en instinto de protección ha vuelto a cerrar. Comienza a hacer su labor y siente como ella mueve las caderas en respuesta, mueve su mano más rápido y entonces la siente explotar.

Y en ése momento sabe que está lista para él, se coloca nuevamente en medio de ella y toca su parte más sensible. Ella se aleja un poco y hunde las caderas lo más que puede en el colchón. Con calma sigue su trabajo hasta que entra en ella.

Una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro y arqueo la espalda y el cuello.

Dolía, ese intruso en su cuerpo dolía.

"Tranquila Pan…"

Tras unos segundos sin moverse empezó a dar ligeros empujones e involuntariamente ella comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Ya no dolía, se había ido y algo nuevo estaba naciendo en su ser, no podía evitar gemir y enterrar sus uñas en su espalda.

Se sentía morir, necesitaba más de él, enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura en un intento por sentir más.

El clímax estaba cerca, ambos lo sentían y ella fue la primera en alcanzarlo nuevamente, la presión interna ejercida por ella sobre él, fue su muerte y segundos después la alcanzó con un gruñido y una maldición. Jamás había tenido un desenlace tan fuerte y placentero.

Cansada, se dejó caer en la almohada y fue vagamente consciente de su esposo dándole un beso en la frente.

Se dejó acunar y cubrir por una sabana, sus brazos la envolvían como a una muñeca de porcelana mientras su cerebro empezaba a funcionar como era debido una vez más.

El aroma de una flor le recordó porque estaba ahí, porque había llegado a eso, porque le había entregado lo único que le quedaba propio a _ése _hombre.

Se permitió derramar una lágrima que fue a dar al pecho desnudo de su amante. No lo podía evitar.

¿Por qué ella no había terminado como la princesa Aurora? ¿Por qué a pesar de haber caminado al compás de la misma canción no tenían el mismo final feliz?

Su esposo pareció adivinarle el pensamiento y le levantó la cara y le limpió las lágrimas que ahora salían de ambos ojos.

No supo interpretar su mirada y tampoco le dio tiempo, él suavemente le cerró los ojos y la abrazo más hacía sí, no dijo nada y tampoco es que hubiera algo que decir.

Recordó lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho respecto a eso.

_« En los negocios hay que ser prácticos, no sentimentales »_

En eso estaba de acuerdo

_« Para el placer no se necesita amor »_

Pero ella quería amor, ese amor al que había renunciado apenas unas horas atrás. Ése amor que sabía no estaría ahí en la mirada de su esposo a la mañana siguiente que despertara.

„ _Es hora de dormir Pan "_

Y así lo hizo, en los brazos de su ex prometido, que ahora era su esposo y que también se había convertido en su amante. Ésa persona que por azares del destino había vuelto a su vida.

3 años era lo que necesitaban los dos, 3 años y podría decir adiós, solo debía cuidar su corazón 3 años.

„ _Puedes hacerlo Pan, tú puedes… "_

* * *

><p>Prox. movimiento : Etendre...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hallo, aquí estoy otra vez después de muchos años con un nuevo proyecto que espero les guste como mi otra historia.<strong>_

_**También será PanxTrunks aunque no tendrá nada que ver con la saga, lamento si esto los decepciona pero es una idea que he traído y que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza.**_

_**La parte mala es que tardaré en actualizar los capítulos. Lo lamento, pero mientras, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

_**El próximo cap. Esta a tan solo unos reviews de distancia, de verdad que sí, quiero saber que opinan además que me alegrarían la vida :D y así sabré si les gusto esta nueva idea.**_

_**El título y las referencias al Ballet 'La Bella Durmiente' son porque es uno de mis ballets favoritos y Tchaikovsky es por mucho uno de mis compositores preferidos; además que encajaba a la perfección con la trama que estoy desarrollando.**_

_**** **__**.com/watch?v=LFsY6dcv3oA**_

_**Éste es el link para que escuchen la Suite Op. 66ª 'Apothese-Andante' . Como ya dije antes es de Piotr Ilych Tchaikovsky de su ballet 'La Bella Durmiente'. Es hermosa y la recomiendo ampliamente y sí corresponde, como dijo Pan, al momento en que la princesa Aurora recibe la bendición para casarse con Desiree. [Este es el nombre del príncipe en el ballet].**_

_**El título de la historia es una mezcla de la suite con los apellidos de Trunks y Pan.**_

_**Sin más, los leo después. Read&Review please..! Mientras mas reviews reciba más pronto actualizare ;) , lo prometo.**_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos**_

_**Bella**_


	2. Movimiento 2: Etendre

_**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**_

„ " _**- pensamientos**_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 2: **_**Etendre**_

_« Su esposa lo está esperando en la recepción Señor »_

_« Señor, su esposa desea saber si lo espera o se puede retirar »_

_« Sr. Brief, su esposa acaba de dejar el edifico, dejó dicho que no la espere para cenar… »_

_« Sr. Brief…Sr. Brief… »_

"Sr. Brief…¿me está escuchando?"

"Perdona Úrsula…¿Qué me decías?"

Tu mente estaba divagando, no estás poniendo atención a nada y te preguntas por que la mirada ansiosa de tu asistente.

La, considerablemente regordeta, mujer de 63 años meneo la cabeza negativamente ante la evidente distracción de su jefe.

"Por favor, no me diga que no escucho cuándo le avise que su esposa estaba aquí…"

"¿Pan vino a verme?"

La asistente del dueño de las industrias Brief lo reprendió con la mirada y lo empezó a señalar con su pluma.

"Sr. Brief, su esposa estuvo, como usted me mando decirle ayer, a las 12 p.m. en punto para ir a almorzar con usted, lo espero cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y si me permite el atrevimiento; se fue bastante enojada"

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"

¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste divagando Trunks?

Aventando los papeles que tenía en la mano y el sillón corrió hacía la puerta de su oficina y después al elevador, esperaba que Pan no caminara demasiado rápido y aún la alcanzara. En cuánto el elevador llego a la planta baja, corrió empujando a quien se pusiera frente a él, excusándose con unos rápidos y torpes: _lo siento_,_ perdone_,_ con permiso…_

Las grandes puertas de cristal de la corporación se abrieron justo para que la viera girar la llave de su convertible azul y pisar el acelerador a fondo. Ni siquiera intento gritar, sabía que sería inútil, tan solo observó como el cabello negro de su esposa era despeinado por el aire al tiempo que se alejaba.

„ _Maldición__"_

Cubriéndose la boca con una mano, y peinándose el cabello con la otra, ingreso nuevamente a la corporación donde ignoro olímpicamente a todos los que se le quedaban viendo. Era obvio que se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Entro al elevador y se recargo en la pared de cristal echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

„ _Idiota Brief, primer almuerzo juntos y lo arruinas antes de que empiece__"_

Al salir del elevador lo primero que vio fue una flor en el sillón de su recepción, blanca y en tres de sus cinco pétalos tiene una raya amarilla y algunos puntos morados.

„ _Flor de iris...__"_

"Se las mande a su casa como usted ordenó, quiero pensar que le gustó el detalle y se atrevió a traer una para demostrárselo, aunque claro esta decidió dejarla antes de irse…"

"¿Dices 'le gustó', del tiempo: aún le gusta pero se le olvido la flor aquí, o del tiempo: 'le gustó' pero se enojo y para demostrarlo la dejo a propósito?"

Úrsula lo observo y se bajo los lentes. Eso fue suficiente para que él supiera cual era la respuesta.

"Ya no digas más…estaré trabajando, al parecer no debo llegar temprano a casa así que, mándame todos los pendientes que tenemos para cerrar el contrato con Singapur y el recuento de las exportaciones a U.S.A."

"Como ordene Señor…"

Trunks entró a su oficina y azotó la puerta tras de sí, era un imbécil y lo sabía, por eso había querido almorzar con ella a manera de disculpa por haberla dejado sola el día siguiente a su noche de bodas. Había actuado mal, pero su instinto le había dicho que era lo mejor. Y ahora se preguntaba si debía haber hecho lo contrario. Y más internamente se preguntaba por qué demonios le había propuesto matrimonio a la nieta de Satán.

„ _Por qué era lo que todos esperaban...__"_

Tú sabes bien que la unión Brief-Son era algo que se había visto desde mucho antes que la peli-negra pudiera hablar, ella tenía poco más de dos años y tú casi seis, eran ideas de una madre soñadora, la tuya, que añoraba verte casada con alguien a tu altura y además bonita, ella aseguraba que Gohan y Videl habían procreado a una niña realmente bella.

„ _Y no se equivocó, Pan es verdaderamente una mujer hermosa… __"_

Y aunque en ese momento no entendías, mas tarde lo hiciste, pero jamás te dejaste manipular por lo que la sociedad o tu familia dictara, no fuiste rebelde pero siempre supiste anteponer tus deseos ante tus padres.

Y por eso mismo sabías que obligar a Pan a desposarse contigo había estado mal.

Pero sabes bien que desde el primer momento en que la viste cruzar las puertas de tu casa te quedaste prendado de ella. Te fascinó su forma de caminar, el coqueto movimiento de sus caderas, las suaves y bien formadas piernas que su vestido dejaba al descubierto, esa pequeña cintura, los perfectos pechos que aún cubiertos por el abrigo que llevaba supiste que eran perfectos.

Ésa tarde fungía como acompañante de su tío en la fiesta de caridad que tus padres habían organizado. Cuándo te la presentaron nuevamente no te pasó desapercibido que tanto ella como Goten se mostraron renuentes a que le dirigieras la palabra, y como no, siendo su única sobrina era normal que la protegiera tanto. Te informó que tenía tres meses en Japón, había regresado de Inglaterra para terminar sus estudios aquí y que por esa razón no la habías visto en más de tres años.

Aunque si eras honesto, llevabas más de cinco años sin saber nada de ella. Nunca le diste la importancia debida, hasta ese día que te diste cuenta que, Pan Son, no era más la niña de quince años que habías abandonado a los dieciocho años después de una, para ti, relación abierta de ocho meses.

Tienes el celular en la mano, su número está en la pantalla, y ni siquiera el pretexto de que probablemente este en la universidad en clase te parece suficiente para no llamarla y disculparte.

Debes hacerlo, aprietas el botón, y al instante cierras el aparato cancelando el enlace.

No es momento, debe estar enojada te dices a ti mismo, después le llamaras y la llevaras a cenar. Tienes mucho por que disculparte.

Giras tu silla y comienzas a checar los papeles que Úrsula te ha llevado y sin que lo notes realmente, el tiempo se va volando y lo siguiente que sabes es que tu asistente te está avisando que ha llegado su hora de salida. Sorprendido te das cuenta que ya casi son las ocho de la noche.

Y nuevamente se te ha ido la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores con tu esposa.

* * *

><p>"Pan…¿Pan estás aquí?"<p>

La casa esta oscura, demasiado, no hay ni una luz en la sala o el comedor, buscas en la cocina y al parecer nadie ha estado ahí en todo el día, sales al jardín y tampoco la ves, subes a las habitaciones y las revisas una por una. No hay nadie.

Entras a la recamara principal y lo único que hay es una bolsa sobre la cama y el vestido que le viste en la mañana. Seguramente había regresado a cambiarse antes de irse a la universidad. Suspirando tomas ambas cosas y las colocas sobre el sillón y te sientas en la orilla de la cama agarrándote el cabello con desesperación y entonces, el tic tac de tu reloj de mano te hace notar algo.

¿Qué hora es?

Miras tu reloj, es más de media noche, tú te habías quedado a hacer nada en la empresa, incluso habías sopesado la posibilidad de quedarte a dormir en tu cómodo sofá-cama de tu oficina, pero desechando la idea diciéndote que ya había sido mucha tu idiotez para un día, emprendiste el camino a tu casa.

Pero, ¿y ella?

Si mal no recordaba, sus clases terminaban a las seis de la tarde, y suponiendo que hubiera ido a cenar con alguna amiga, debía estar de vuelta a más tardar a las nueve, diez, si consideraba el transito o que hubiera ido a otra parte después de cenar.

¿Entonces donde estaba?

Te levantas y sacas tu celular esperando encontrar alguna llamada perdida, pero nada, tampoco hay mensajes, ni de voz ni de texto, y sin pensarlo dos veces llamas a la última persona que sabes tuvo contacto con ella.

Tienes el aparato en tu oreja mientras empiezas a desabrochar tu corbata con la otra mano. De repente te sientes sofocado. Una voz somnolienta te contesta y le preguntas que fue exactamente lo que tu esposa le dijo.

"_Dijo…'por favor dígale que no me espere para cenar, no sé a qué hora volveré a casa'…"_

"¿No dijo a donde iba?"

"_No, eso fue todo"_

"Gracias Úrsula, perdona la molestia"

¿Estará con sus padres? ¿Con Bra? ¿Con Goten? ¿Con quién?

Y no sabes que hacer. Estas preocupado, pero también enojado, no es la manera en que una esposa se debe comportar, debía haberle avisado.

„ _Debiste haber ido a almorzar con ella como le prometiste __"_

Te enojas con tu consciencia y te preguntas a quien llamar primero para saber su paradero. Si llamas a sus padres no solo los preocuparas, te culparan a ti, en primera por haberla dejado y en segunda por que no es posible que cómo su esposo no sepas donde está.

Tu hermana no está en la ciudad, en la mañana antes de irse te paso a regañar, maldito carácter heredado de tu padre. Goten, aún no te habla y por lo que sabes está en su casa de campo.

Decides no llamar a nadie e ir a buscarla primero a la universidad, y de ahí intentar adivinar los lugares que frecuenta. Y es por primera vez que la realidad, de que sabes prácticamente nada de tu esposa, te golpea brutalmente. Llegaste a conocerla profundamente pero estas seguro que cambió mucho de los quince a los ya casi veintidos que tiene.

Bajas las escaleras corriendo lo más pronto que puedes. Tomas las llaves de tu carro y te empiezas a poner nuevamente el saco.

Cuándo escuchas una risa.

Es la risa de Pan. Pero hay alguien más con ella. Avientas el saco y te acercas a la puerta. La voz que le pide las llaves para abrir por ella es inconfundiblemente más grave que la de ella; es un hombre. Y ella ríe nuevamente y con más ganas.

Mil ideas cruzan por tu cabeza. Te alejas de la puerta lo suficiente para que se abra sin problema, pero no lo suficiente como para que no te vean.

"Panny deja que te ayude"

"No, no importaaa…llevo casiiii tres semanass cuidándome sola…pu…puedo hasherlo sssolaa…"

Esta ebria, tu esposa está tomada, su tono de voz la delata, y el brazo de su acompañante alrededor de su cintura evidencia el hecho de que ha perdido todo sentido del equilibrio.

"Escucha…¿Que diría tu esposo si te viera así?"

„ _Vaya, por lo menos tuvo la decencia de decirle que está casada__"_

"Noo imporrrtaa…estoy segurra que estáaa trabajando como si-siempree…ademáasss ¿Qué me pu-puede deciiir…?"

"Que es una sorpresa verte así…"

Ambos voltean a verte, el hombre, que te está provocando querer arrancarle el brazo para que suelte a TÚ MUJER, te mira sorprendido, obviamente no te esperaba. Pan te mira también con sorpresa pero en un instante su mirada cambia radicalmente y sien4do honestos, te da miedo. Es la mirada que saco directamente de su abuelo Goku. Esa mirada que sabias solo te dirigía si estaba muy enojada. Al parecer eso no cambió.

"Trunks…"

"Pan…"

Estás enojado, esperas que te diga algo más, pero en su lugar, es su ¿amigo? Quien habla.

"Soy Matthew, llevamos a Pan a celebrar su cumpleaños por adelantado…se ha pasado un poco de copas…"

"Eso es evidente, yo me encargo a partir de ahora"

Pero Matthew no la suelta, al contrario la aferra más a su cuerpo y empieza a caminar.

"La llevaré a su cuarto"

¿Qué le sucede?

"Yo la llevo, es más fácil si la cargo"

"No, yo…"

"Ninguno me llevara…"

La pelinegra apoyándose de su amigo se coloco lo más erguida que pudo, se acomodo el saco que llevaba y empezó a caminar.

A Trunks le sorprendió lo derecho que caminaba dado su estado, pero esta pequeña admiración se le olvido al ver como ella se volteaba nuevamente a su amigo.

"Gracias por todo Ma-Matthew…ha estado increíbleee…"

"Nos vemos mañana…"

La ves como sigue su camino, ¿Es idea tuya o de hecho está moviendo más las caderas?, te volteas a la puerta y ves que _aquél _sigue ahí. Te enfadas y aunque no va contigo y sabes que es producto de llevar los genes de tu padre en la sangre, le azotas la puerta esperando que el golpe la haya roto la nariz.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo te volteas y ves que Pan, esta justo enfrente de las escaleras. Siente tu mirada y se voltea a ti. Aún tiene lo que te gustaba llamar: _Su mirada matadora_.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Subirás o has perdido la capacidad de subir los escalones por ti misma?"

"No te importa…es-estaba a punto de decirrrte…que esperoo duermasss cómodo en el sillónn…"

Está enojada, y te recuerdas a ti mismo que tiene derecho a estarlo, caminas hacía ella y te pones enfrente.

"Te ayudo…"

"No necesito tu aya…aytu…ayuda…"

"Pan…"

"No te…importoo irte y dejarme, así que por quee…ahorrra síi?"

La miras y a esa distancia logras identificar lo que ocasiono su estado.

Vino.

Tomas nota mental de que no maneja bien esa bebida. En futuras reuniones evitaras que este cerca de una botella de tinto.

"Vamos Pan"

La tomas del brazo, se aleja rápidamente de ti y se agarra del barandal de la escalera.

"¡No!"

"Vamos Pan, se que quieres ir a dormir, deja que te ayude…"

"¿Y desde cuándo impor…importa lo que quero…quiero?"

Es un golpe bajo, lo sabes, y ella lo sabe, por eso lo dijo.

"Siempree es sobre tii ¿no?...bien…te daré lo que quier…quieres"

Se separa de la escalera y camina hacía donde la luna ilumina la estancia y ahí enfrente de ti, se empieza a quitar el saco.

"¿Qué haces?"

No te habla, solo te ve, su mirada está perdida, pero fija en ti al mismo tiempo, y su ropa sigue cayendo al suelo. Y no puedes evitar que tu cuerpo reaccione conforme ves que la luna va sacándole destellos a su blanca piel.

"Pan…"

Y al tiempo que avienta su falda al otro extremo del cuarto, coloca las manos en sus caderas. La visión te embruja y sientes como estas empezando a perder el control de ti mismo. No la cubre nada, solo la diminuta ropa interior de encaje negro que te invita a romperla para que deje de estorbar la visión completa de su glorioso ser. Y los tacones de aguja no hacen más que crear otro tipo de reacciones en ti.

"Esto…es lo que simpree has querido noo?"

Ella comienza a caminar sensualmente hacía ti, se para de puntillas y te muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y después te susurra:

"Hazme tuya"

Se ríe un poco al sentir la automática respuesta de tu parte inferior, te maldices por ser tan débil. La tomas de la cintura. Su piel es más suave que como la recordabas. No debes hacerlo, no está en sus cinco sentidos.

"No pequeña…no…"

Y se separa, y te muerdes la lengua al escucharte. Así le decías cuándo salían. Su mirada cambia y su siguiente comentario te sabe agrio, resentido y enojado.

"Lo que no…te quis-quise dar hace…seis años…tó-tómalo ahoraaa…"

"Ya lo he tomado"

Y te quieres morir. No se suponía que dijeras eso. Te mira enojada, triste y su siguiente sonrisa es amarga.

"En…en ese casssooo…¿que-que te detienee ahora?"

Y te besa, enreda sus manos en tu cabello y se pega más hacía ti. Y aunque sabes que está mal. Sabes que tienen que hablar. Sabes que no sabe lo que hace. Sabes que tiene sentimientos acumulados de las tres semanas que llevan casados. Sabes todo eso.

Pero también sabes que ante todas las leyes es tu esposa.

Quieres hacerla tu mujer una vez más, deseas escucharla gemir tu nombre, quieres que acabe muerta de placer y a pesar del alcohol en su cuerpo recuerde las sensaciones que le provocas.

Quieres hacerla tuya.

Y con ese último pensamiento te rindes mientras tomas firmemente sus glúteos, la levantas y la llevas contra una pared. Pegas su cuerpo al tuyo y escuchas su gemido al sentir tu necesidad de ella.

La noche es larga y te aseguraras de que antes de que se duerma recupere la consciencia con tus besos y caricias, te sentirá dentro de ella y totalmente despierta gritara tu nombre al llegar al climax.

Un matrimonio por conveniencia, y por tanto no había amor, de ninguna parte. Debía cuidar no enamorarse pero más importante; cuidar que ella no lo hiciera.

„ _Tres años Brief…debes cuidar su corazón por tres años…puedes hacerlo…__"_

* * *

><p>Prox. Movimiento: Plier…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: <em><span>nittasayuri<span>_** **por la excelente observación que me hiciste, como ves, ya he puesto los pensamientos con comillas alemanas, los recuerdos serán entre comillas francesas. Lo he aclarado también en el primer capítulo pues lo edite y volví a subirlo :)****

**Segundo y también súper importantísimo…agradezco infinitamente los 7 reviews dejados, no saben lo feliz que me puse al leerlos.**

**Por cuestión de falta de tiempo los englobare pero sin falta el siguiente cap. Se los agradeceré infinitamente: (por el momento les mandaré MP ) :D**

**Tatisms ; nittasayuri ; Ken Trunks ; Apailana ; ha ash14 ; Dgbzangie4ever ; Joy**

**No tuve clases dos días así que pude escribir :D ; espero poder estar actualizando así de pronto.**

**Este capítulo es un poco confuso pero espero les guste, cada vez se irá desvelando más el por qué del matrimonio y la situación actual de la pareja.**

**Me despido, cuídense mucho y ya saben; espero ansiosa su reviews. Ya saben: Read&Review..! Sugerencias, dudas, todo :D**

**Más recibo, más me apuro a actualizar ;) , de verdad que no saben lo feliz que me hizo la aceptación de ésta historia.**

**Besos.**

**Bella.**


	3. Movimiento 3: Plier

_**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_

_**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**_

„ " _**- pensamientos**_

_**« » - recuerdos**_

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 3: **_**Plier**_

_«Un, deux, trois…plier…»_

_« Un, deux, trois…plier… »_

_« Quatre, cinq, six…sauter…»_

_« Sept, huit …etendre… »_

_« Neuf, dix…etendre…»_

_« Bailas muy bonito pequeña… »_

_« ¿De qué hablas? Sólo son 3 de los 7 movimientos básicos »_

_« Mmm…entonces…'básicamente' te mueves bien, estoy seguro que ninguna se ve tan bien como tú… »_

_« Lo dices por qué eres mi novio »_

_« Lo digo por qué es verdad… »_

_« Eres muy importante para mi Trunks…mucho… »_

_« Y tú para mi Pan… »_

_« Pan… »_

_« Pan… »_

"Mademoiselle…¡Mademoiselle Brief!"

"¿Uhh…?"

"Mademoiselle Brief, entiendo que solo ha pasado un mes desde su boda y puede que aún tenga las…emociones…a flor de piel, pero le suplico que aleje esos pensamientos cuándo esté en mi clase…"

Las risas de sus compañeros se escucharon de fondo y eso solo hizo que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentara. Haciendo una exagerada reverencia hacía su profesora se dirigió hacia las barras, donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

"Has estado muy distraída Pan"

"Lo lamento Matthew, no es mi intención"

"Deberías aprovechar al máximo estos últimos meses en ballet…a menos que hayas cambiado de parecer"

"No…hace mucho que tomé ya mi decisión"

Ignorando la mirada reprobatoria que te dirige tú amigo continuas haciendo tu _plier _lo mejor que puedes. Matthew tiene razón, debes aprovechar y disfrutar al máximo tus últimos meses bailando ballet. Ha llegado el momento de abandonar una pasión que nació en ti a los 13 años y que te ha seguido hasta hoy, que cumples 22. Es difícil pero tienes el merito de saber que es la única decisión de la cual no te arrepientes ya que ha sido totalmente tuya, has decidido concentrarte en tu carrera y el nuevo puesto que te espera en_ 'Son Empire_'

"¿Qué harás hoy?"

"Nada, mi amiga esta fuera de la ciudad al igual que mis padres y mi tío"

"¿Y tu esposo?"

"Trabajando, no me sorprendería si llega tarde…la única vez que lo vi en la mañana fue cuándo me emborrache…"

"¡Ah! Qué buena noche…¿no te dijo nada? Se veía bastante enojado"

"No, tan solo me pregunto si me sentía bien…"

Y antes de que te pregunte más, te alejas de él con un elegante _sauter_. No le dirás que de hecho, recobraste la consciencia al sentir sus manos en tu cadera y sus labios en tu cuello al tiempo que te apresaba contra una pared. El calor invade tus mejillas y sientes que se expande por todo tu cuerpo. Te odias por ser tan débil y ponerte así con el simple recuerdo de sus labios en tu piel.

Matthew le dio alcance al tiempo que sincronizaba sus movimientos con los de ella. Había sido su pareja de baile por dos años, y fueron _casi _pareja oficial durante su estancia en Europa, se habían conocido durante una presentación de _'El cascanueces'_ donde Matthew suplió al que debía ser la pareja de Pan, desde entonces habían bailado juntos hasta ahora que ella había regresado a terminar sus estudios en su natal Japón, y él había tomado la oportunidad de graduarse en el extranjero.

"Très bien Mademoiselle Pan y Messier Matthew…su rutina impecable como siempre…allez, allez les jeunes es hora de irnos, Au revoir!"

"Si quieres podemos hacer algo nuevamente"

"Me encantaría, pero no creo que mi estomago aguante otra ronda como la de la otra noche"

Ya suficiente espectáculo y reclamos le habías hecho a Trunks la noche pasada como para que volvieras a llegar en estado de ebriedad a tu casa. No lo volverías a dejar pasar. O por lo menos no cuándo estuvieras enojada con él. Por qué la verdad era que te habías emborrachado por que estabas muy enojada por su actitud hacia ti.

"¿Estarás sola en tu cumpleaños?"

"Tengo planeado llamar a mis abuelos, hace mucho que no voy a verlos y en la mañana que me marcaron me dijeron que si gustaba podía ir a su casa"

Y al tiempo que le sonreía se encaminó a las regaderas, agradecía el gesto pero prefería estar sola; le encantaba estar con Matthew y sus compañeros pero este año deseaba algo distinto, mas no se atrevía a aceptarlo ni siquiera en su propia mente, en su lugar prefería disfrutar de su cumpleaños en compañía de una relajante taza de té y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Aunque la realidad fuera que esperabas pasar el resto del día con tu esposo.

Se baño rápidamente y se volvió a arreglar el maquillaje y el cabello. Últimamente veía fotógrafos por todas partes, y no estaba paranoica, antes los había visto pero a raíz de su compromiso cada vez eran más los que la seguían, debía estar siempre presentable para evitar una nota amarillista.

"¿Ya viste ese carro?"

"No cualquiera puede traer un carro así…¿Quien será?"

"¿Por quién habrá venido?"

„ _¿Por qué habrá tanto escándalo? "_

Odias que tus compañeros sean tan impresionables, aún recuerdas el revuelo que armaron el día que vieron tu anillo de compromiso. Nadie podía creer que te fueras a casar a los 21 años. De hecho, tu tampoco, pero eso era discutible. Con ayuda de tus codos y brazos te abres paso entre la multitud, y es entonces cuando ves lo que los tiene deslumbrados.

Es un Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren negro*; lo conoces a la perfección, sabes que fue traído directamente de Alemania, sabes cuantos caballos de fuerza tiene, el modelo de los rines, el tipo de pintura que tiene, el motor que lo hace moverse y conoces al conductor; es la misma persona que te hace temblar con solo un beso.

Tiene sus gafas Ray-Ban cubriendo sus ojos azules, lleva una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas, el nudo de la corbata verde obscuro está prácticamente deshecho, unos pantalones negros completan su atuendo. En cualquier otra persona se vería mal, pero en él le da un aire de galán y despreocupación que provoca varios suspiros mientras va caminando. Al escuchar los murmullos sobre _TÚ esposo _un nuevo sentimiento nace en ti, no sabes que es pero te provoca querer patear a todas y que alejen su mirada de él.

En su mano lleva un arreglo de iris y rosas color rosa.

„ _Como las de la boda_ _"_

Te has quedado quieta. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué vino? ¿Qué pretende? Está justo enfrente de ti. Te sonríe; con esa forma tan suya de sonreír. Te preguntas si se dará cuenta del efecto que provoca en ti al sonreír así. Se quita los lentes y puedes ver que está feliz, sus iris azules están brillantes. Te acerca el ramo de flores y te da un beso en tus labios. Corto, casto, inocente. Y aún así, ha logrado mandar una corriente eléctrica por toda tu espalda.

"Feliz cumpleaños Pan"

„ _No lo olvidó..._ _"_

"Lamento no haber estado ahí cuándo despertaste, pero espero que te gusten las flores"

"Ehm…son…están muy lindas…gracias"

"Vamos, tengo planeadas un par de cosas para festejar…"

¿Será que el destino te está dando un regalo después de tantos infortunios? Trunks te quita la mochila del hombro y tú tomas las flores mientras que tu otra mano es cubierta por la suya y llevada a sus labios donde recibe un beso. Todos los miran y te sientes abrumada, jamás había venido por ti, así que no sabes que hacer.

Solo cuándo estas dentro de su carro, con la protección de los vidrios polarizados, te permites soltar un suspiro.

"Primero iremos a casa de mis padres, Bra te dejó un regalo y me pidió que lo usaras esta noche"

"¿Y después?"

"Ya verás…"

Ambos iban en silencio, excepto por el ruido que provocaban las manos de Pan contra el papel de celofán mientras acariciaba los pétalos de las rosas.

"Espera…he dejado mi carro en el estacionamiento de la universidad…"

"No te preocupes, he mandado a alguien para que lo lleve a casa, estará donde siempre mañana en la mañana"

"De acuerdo…gracias por haber venido, es un gran detalle"

"Era lo menos que podía hacer; es tu día Pan y espero lo hayas disfrutado con tus amigos porque las seis horas restantes serás toda mía" Trunks giro el rostro y le giño un ojo "sé que no es mucho pero te lo compensaré"

"No era…es necesario, sé que estas ocupado…ya tenía planeado algo"

"Si te refieres a las rebanadas de pastel y el helado que hay en la casa, se las he regalado a la señora del aseo, esa no es forma de celebrar un cumpleaños"

El calor ha invadido tu rostro, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera de su oficina? Le encargaste a la señora del aseo que lo comprará pero fue alrededor del medio día y…

"Cuándo iba llegando estaba guardando las cosas en la cocina"

"Oh…bueno es que…pensé que iba a estar sola, planeaba llevarlo con mis abuelos, sinceramente no te he visto mucho estas últimas semanas y no creí que hoy fuera a ser la excepción"

"Es el cumpleaños de mi esposa…obviamente hoy te iba a dedicar el día, solo que no quise sacarte de la universidad, se lo importante que son para ti tus clases en especial tu taller…"

"Ya veo…"

_«_ _Me gusta que bailes ballet Pan »_

_«_ _Te veías hermosa en el escenario_ _»_

Reprimes los recuerdos que quieren volver a ti. Pero no puedes. No puedes olvidar que fue después de una de tus presentaciones cuándo te empezó a hablar y fue cuándo tú le confesaste cuánto te importaba tu taller de ballet. Y el hecho de que aún lo recuerde hace que tu estomago se encoja.

Han llegado a la enorme mansión Brief. Se estaciona frente a la puerta y ambos esperan que la cámara detecte el carro para que les abran las rejas. Lo hacen y rápidamente atraviesan la calzada hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Ya ahí, apaga el motor, baja y se apresura a abrirte la puerta. Y es este simple acto el que te recuerda algo que le ibas a comentar.

"¿Sabes que aquí no hay fotógrafos verdad?"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"No es necesaria tanta galantería, se bien que lo que hiciste antes afuera de la universidad fue porque podía haber algún paparazzi, pero aquí no hay así que…"

Trunks alzo las cejas, le puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la pego a él. Hecho esto terminó de cerrar la puerta del carro y la recargo sobre el mismo. La acorralo con sus brazos y la miro fijamente.

Pan estaba lo más posible pegada al carro. Estaban cerca y ella bien sabia que nada bueno podía salir de eso.

"¿Crees que lo que hago, lo hago solamente para quedar bien frente a la prensa?"

"Suena…bastante lógico…"

"Me parece que tenemos un problema entonces…"

"No…no es problema, te entiendo y…"

"Escucha bien, si te beso, te compro flores, voy por ti, o cualquier otra cosa; es porque quiero hacerlo, nadie me obliga"

Y la beso. Se apodero de su boca con pasión. Y tuvo el placer de sentirla pegarse contra su cuerpo y después sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuello reclamando más. Cuándo se separaron pego su frente a la de ella.

"Me gusta hacer esas cosas Pan"

"O.K."

Idiotizada por su beso no se te ocurre nada mejor que decir. Al abrir los ojos detectas pasión en la mirada de tu esposo. Y tiene una sonrisa pícara. Antes de preguntarle que tiene, sientes nuevamente sus labios sobre los tuyos. Te encanta que te bese, pierdes la conciencia de todo cuándo lo hace y esta vez no es la excepción. Te dejas llevar, sus manos recorren tu cintura y bajan a tus caderas de donde rápidamente pasan a tus muslos y con maestría te levanta en el aire.

Te aferras más a su cuello con tus brazos y después sientes como te coloca suavemente en el cofre del auto. Se pega a ti. Profundiza el beso.

Y es entonces cuando escuchas a alguien toser.

Tu esposo se separa de ti y voltea ligeramente el cuello. Lo escuchas maldecir y ladeas el cuello para ver quién es. Y entonces quieres meterte debajo de la tierra.

Tu suegro esta justo enfrente de ustedes.

"Hola papá"

Pero Vegeta no contesta tiene una mirada divertida.

"Entren ya, antes de que hagan desfiguros aquí"

Trunks te ayuda a bajar del carro y lo más discretamente posible te acomodas tu blusa. Qué vergüenza. Primera vez que ves a tu suegro después de la boda y resulta que no era el momento apropiado.

"Buenas tardes Vegeta"

"Chiquilla…entra ya, mi mujer está ansiosa por verte…"

Con la vergüenza y todo entras mientras Trunks se queda hablando con su padre. Le rogaras a todos los dioses para que Vegeta no le diga nada a Bulma sobre cómo te ha encontrado.

"¡Pan! Querida, feliz cumpleaños"

"Muchas gracias…"

"Esto es de parte de Vegeta y mío, en el baño esta el regalo de Bra, nos pidió que lo usaras hoy mientras salías con su hermano"

Te han regalado un brazalete con piedras naranjas. Tu color favorito. También hay un anillo a juego. Le agradeces con un abrazo y con una sonrisa te diriges al baño donde está tu otro regalo. Al verlo se te va el aliento. Es un vestido. Es precioso. También hay unas zapatillas a juego y maquillaje. Hay una nota encima.

_- Sé que lo amarás. Debes verte preciosa esta noche. Te debo una salida._

_Con amor. Bra -_

* * *

><p>"Trunks, me alegro que le dediques el tiempo debido a tu esposa"<p>

"Mamá…"

"Estarás casado pero aún tengo autoridad para regañarte, tu hermana me hablo del viaje que hiciste"

"Fue una emergencia y…"

Trunks se quedó callado, detrás de su madre había aparecido su esposa.

El vestido se le ceñía al cuerpo delineando su figura. Dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y llegaba a mitad de su muslo. Era color hueso y el escote en forma de corazón le daba una sensación de profundidad a su pecho que lo estaba volviendo loco. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola alta y por joyería solo llevaba el brazalete y el anillo que sus padres le habían dado.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Has dejado a mi hijo sin habla, eso es algo que jamás había visto, pero anda Trunks ve a cambiarte tu también, no saldrá ella tan hermosa y tu aún con la ropa de trabajo"

Le sonríes mientras ves como al tiempo que corre se va desabrochando la camisa y al corbata. Te encanta como Bulma, al igual que tu abuela, hace que todos hagan lo que ella quiere cuándo quiere.

* * *

><p>Trunks te ha sorprendido. Estas en un teatro. Están esperando que empiece <em>"La Bella Durmiente" <em>Es un espectáculo privado, presentación especial y ahí estás tú.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"Si mal no recuerdo, es tu ballet favorito…costo trabajo pero conseguí tenerte aquí. Feliz cumpleaños"

"Muchas gracias…"

Y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazas y le das un beso. Sorprendida de ti misma te separas casi al instante y es que te has acordado de algo; fue después de una presentación de _"La Bella Durmiente"_ cuándo se dieron su primer beso. Sus padres los habían llevado, tenían ya tiempo de tener algo parecido a una amistad, pero a ti te gustaba mucho y mientras esperaban en el palco se acercó a ti, te dijo que te veías linda con tu vestido y te beso.

Como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados te dice:

"Hoy, no te ves linda con tu vestido…te ves hermosa"

Te sonríe y te besa más profunda y largamente. Se separan cuándo sienten que la intensidad de las luces baja. Le sonríes tímidamente una vez más y te volteas para disfrutar la historia de amor de la princesa Aurora y Desiree, su príncipe azul.

Y las sorpresas ésa noche al parecer no terminan, después del ballet te lleva al Restaurant Hôtel de Mikuni ******. Es tu favorito por qué te gusta la forma en que el chef combina las gastronomías francesa y japonesa. Es exquisito.

"Feliz cumpleaños Pan"

"Gracia…y gracias por esto"

Apresuras la copa de vino en tus manos, pero gentilmente una mano te lo impide.

"No bebas mucho, recuerda que el vino no es tu fuerte"

"¿Quien dice que no? Lo que paso fue un error de cálculo, no volverá a pasar" le sonríes cuándo ves su cara de escepticismo "bueno, tal vez el vino se me suba muy rápido pero se manejar bien una copa"

"¿Entonces esta noche no intentaras que duerma en el sillón?"

"Perdona eso, no estaba muy cuerda…además no sé de qué te quejas, los sillones que hay en la casa son bastante cómodos"

"¿Tanto como la alfombra?"

Te sonrojas al escucharlo. El recuerdo de cómo despertaste al otro día sobre la alfombra de la sala y con él mirándote fijamente es lo único que sabes está en su mente ahora.

"Ehm…puede ser…"

Trunks se rie suavemente y dice:

"Te ves hermosa cuándo te sonrojas"

"Para…no digas esas cosas…" pero no puedes evitar dedicarle una sonrisa "Gracias otra vez por un cumpleaños fabuloso"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…después de…"

"No sé de que hablas"

No quieres hablar del tema.

"Debemos hablar…no fue mi intención hacerlo"

"Trunks, no…"

"Perdóname Pan, era nuestro primer día juntos, no debí haberte dejado"

Con nerviosismo, acomodas detrás de tu oreja un mechón de cabello invisible. No quieres hablar porque sabes que explotarás, no por nada siempre te han dicho que heredaste el carácter de tu madre.

"Sé que te lastime y por eso quise que almorzáramos el primer día que llegué, pero también lo eché a perder…"

Pues obvio te lastimó. A la mañana siguiente que despertaste después de haberte entregado en tu noche de bodas; estabas sola. En cuanto abriste los ojos no había nada más que un espacio vacío a tu lado. Ilusamente habías esperado un rato con la ilusión de que hubiera salido a algún lado pero mientras pasaba el tiempo se hizo obvio que no iba a volver.

Cuándo bajaste a la recepción a preguntar por él, te dieron una nota. Te pedía perdón y te explicaba que había tenido que salir en un viaje de negocios. Te prometía llamarte en cuanto pudiera. Con el poco orgullo que te había quedado te habías ido del hotel.

3 semanas después te había llamado Úrsula, su asistente, llamaba de parte de Trunks diciendo que al otro día lo acompañaras a almorzar. Después, a la universidad había llegado un arreglo de flores con una carta que él mismo había escrito. Te suplicaba aceptaras su invitación y te prometía explicarte por que se había ido por tres semanas.

"No quiero tu lastima"

"Te quiero explicar…"

"No hace falta, ya estaba acostumbrada a no verte, debí haber supuesto que te irías tres semanas del primer mes de nuestro matrimonio, hiciste lo mismo antes; de los seis meses que duro el compromiso te vi cuatro porque los últimos dos te desapareciste de la misma forma, te confieso que me costaba trabajo no dejarme convencer por los rumores sobre que te habías arrepentido"

La mirada azul de tu esposo se ha vuelto triste, te duele, no te gusta verlo así. Pero es mejor aclarar las cosas.

"No espero mucho de ti Trunks, y trataré de dar lo mejor de mi…"

"Pan, sé que he cometido muchos errores, tanto en el pasado como ahora, pero quiero que seas feliz"

"Yo soy feliz Trunks, tal vez esto no sea lo que teníamos planeado pero estoy bien, no espero reavivar el cariño que me dejaste de tener hace seis años"

"¿Qué te dejé de tener?"

Te mira confundido. Evades su mirada. Acabas de tocar un tema delicado. Jamás han hablado sobre lo que paso entre ustedes. Y definitivamente una hora antes de que termine tu cumpleaños no te parece un buen momento.

"No hay que hablar de eso…si no lo hicimos en ése entonces ahora mucho menos vale la pena…"

"Pan, es que…yo nunca te dejé de querer, no fue por eso que termine lo nuestro…"

"¡¿Qué?"

No puedes evitar el tono chillón de tu pregunta pero es que, ¿Por qué te lo dice ahora? ¿Qué pretende? Intentas controlar el temblor que se quiere apoderar de tu cuerpo pero no puedes. Debes hacerlo. No te tiene que afectar esa declaración. Eso ya fue. Quedó en el pasado.

Tu esposo te mira. Se acerca a ti. Te toma la barbilla y te jala hacía él. Te ha besado. Te ha confundido. Y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en lo mucho que desearías que tu vida fuera un movimiento de ballet, y que en ése momento pudieras ser tan flexible con la situación como cuándo haces un _plier _o mejor aún; escapar de esos besos que te hacen perder la consciencia con un_ sauter_.

* * *

><p>Prox. Movimiento: Relevé<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Si gustan ver el <em>'Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren'<em> de Trunks, aquí les dejo un link: **

**.com/mercedes/sale-de-fabrica-el-mercedes-slr-numero-1000 **

**Es un carro fabuloso, increíble XD [añadan www . motorpasion . (el resto del link) al principio, ya que la página no deja poner el link completo]**

****El restaurante al que Trunks lleva a Pan: '**_**Restaurant Hôtel de Mikuni'**_** si existe y está en Tokio; su ****propietario y Grand Chef Relais & Châteaux, es: **_**Kiyomi Mikuni**_** & su Maître de Maison, es: **_**Hiroaki Oshikiri**_**. Si pueden chéquenlo en internet, se ve realmente genial y como aquí ando mezclando un poco de la cultura francesa con la japonesa, pues quedo a la perfección :)**

**Lamento la tardanza. He subido un capítulo mas largo a modo de compensarlos. Aquí ya hay mas sobre su pasado; Trunks no dejo de querer a Pan cuándo fueron novios ¿Entonces...? Actualizaré tan pronto como me sea posible y leerán un poco más sobre ésto. Aunque no será la semana que viene ya que tengo exámenes :(**

**Ahora, agradecere los ocho reviews dejados:**

_**Schala S **_

muchas gracias por el review en los dos capítulos anteriores :) he de confesar que las escenas XXX no son mi fuerte peor me alegro que te hayan gustado las 2 que he puesto hasta el momento. Trate de no variar mucho la personalidad de éste Trunks al de DgbGT pero me alegra que también te guste éste. Gracias por el review otra vez ya que yo te recuerdo de tu historia _"Promesa de Cumpleaños"_ la cual, me encanto.

_**nittasayuri **_

aquí ya hay un poco mas de explicación sobre algunas cosas, lo demás se seguirá viendo en los siguientes capítulos. Me alegra que también te guste éste Trunks, jeje trate de no varias mucho del original en DgbGT. Sobre su relación pasada también hablaré un poco más en los capítulos venideros.

_**Apailana **_

muchas gracias por apoyar y apreciar mi trabajo & gracias por la paciencia para poder conocer el pasado de nuestros protagonistas, espero leer de ti también en este capítulo

_**Dbzangie4ever**_

pronto se sabrá por qué es que Pan y Trunks se casaron, sé que no es de Kamisama[por cierto adore esta frase XD ]que lo hayan hecho como, lo he planteado hasta ahora, sin amor pero pronto leerás como esta el asunto y como fue entre ellos. De lo de tu prima, el asunto aquí es que si no tiene una cuenta en no podrá subir su fic. A menos que le pidas a otra autor/a que lo suba en nombre de ella. Si gustas, en mi perfil esta mi twitter y mi correo y podemos platicar más del asunto :)

_**Valerie-son-brief-cullen 68**_

muchas gracias por leer, prometo que pronto aclarare como es que Trunks y Pan están casados sin amarse, como esta dicho hasta el momento. De lo de la historia, no te preocupes, no eres mandona ;) & la verdad es que nunca me había planteado hacer un Twilight/DragonBall, no sabía que ya había historias de ellos. Jeje bueno, deberé leer algunos y ya después veo si me planteo la posibilidad o no, me sonó interesante el triangulo amoroso que describes :D

_**Valerie-son-brief-cullen 68 [me llegaron dos reviews con el mismo seudonimo, pero son diferente chica cierto? XD]**_

Trunks no dañara a Pan, bueno deberás seguir la historia para saberlo ;) . Si tu ya tienes planeada una historia Twilight/DgbGT deberías subirla, tú tampoco eres mandona pero igual que puse antes, deberé pensarle bien ya que hasta el momento no se me había ocurrido XD , también a ti y a tu sobrina les comento que si no tienen cuenta en no pueden subir historia a menos que otro/a autor/a les haga favor. Tu triangulo amoroso también me parece interesante. Y muchas gracias por lo de GRAN escritora; y gracias también por englobarme con Schala S, a mi también me gusta su forma de escribir. Y finalmente gracias por las inspiraciones, igual en mi perfil esta mi twitter y mi correo para seguir viendo lo de tu sobrina y que no te tengas que esperar hasta que actualice.

_**tatisms **_

me da mucho gusto saber que te gusto el capítulo, espero éste también :) ,y gracias de verdad por apoyar mi forma de escribir. Espero seguir leyendo de tí.

_**ha ash14**_

he aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandar un review :D

**En general muchas gracias por todos lo reviews, me inspiran enormemente cada que los leo :) y me instan a actualizar lo antes posible, bueno los leo en el siguiente cap. Ya saben R&R. Sugerencias, quejas lo que sea son bienvenidos :D**

**Con amor**

**Bella**


	4. Movimiento 4: Relevé

_**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**_  
><em><strong>Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.<strong>_  
>„ " <em><strong>- pensamientos<strong>_  
><em><strong>« » - recuerdos<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 4: **_**Relevé**_

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Ex-alumnos del maestro Roshi…fueron los mejores de su generación"

"¿Y quién de los dos es el más fuerte?"

"Si mal no recuerdo, Brief…"

"Pero Son tiene una técnica increíble"

"Si, pero Brief tiene más años entrenando"

"Solo es un año de diferencia, si se refieren a la edad"

"Yo tan solo recuerdo que siempre que peleaban terminaban en empate"

"Solo una vez gano Brief, pero porque Son piso fuera de la plataforma en el último segundo"

"Mala suerte…"

En el ring estaban ambos luchadores, ambos eran altos, atléticos y extremadamente fuertes. Estaban a mitad de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y solo ellos sabían el motivo verdadero.

"¿Ya te cansaste?"

"Ni un poco…aún hay mucha ira que descargar…"

"No seas obstinado Goten…"

"Tú sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste"

Trunks esquivo hábilmente un gancho y detuvo una patada con su rodilla, la verdad era que llevaba rato simplemente esquivando lo que fuera que el menor de los hijos de Goku le mandara. Él sabía que debía descargar todo el enojo posible; y solo entonces podrían hablar sobre su pequeña y única sobrina.

Ambos siguieron luchando un rato hasta que se hizo obvio que Trunks no respondería a los golpes como Goten esperaba, esto lo frustraba más.

"¿Vas a pelear o qué?"

"No, quiero que te relajes"

"Entonces dejemos esto así…tan solo nos están tomando por un espectáculo y el maestro Roshi se enfadara si nos ve aquí arriba simplemente jugando"

Como había dicho Goten, ambos se bajaron del ring y empezaron a caminar en dirección a las regaderas. La tensión del peli-negro aún era bastante palpable y el heredero Brief, aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía un poco cohibido ante esta situación.

Goten se había ido por un tiempo a la casa de campo que poseía. Una semana después del matrimonio de su sobrina con el mayor de los Brief, había decidido ir a hablar con su mejor amigo para poder decirle que tan solo quería asegurarse que cuidaría, como era debido, a Pan.

Pero contrario a lo que había esperado, encontró a su sobrina completamente sola en su casa y después escucho como ella le contaba que el día después de la boda, Trunks se había ido a un viaje de negocios.

El muy maldito se había ido después de la noche de bodas. Que conveniente.

Antes de cometer una estupidez como ir él mismo a donde quiera que estuviera y golpearlo a morir, o peor aún obligar a su sobrina a tramitar ese mismo día el divorcio; se había ido. Necesitaba estar solo y poder meditar y centrarse en que lo mejor para todos, era que las cosas se quedaran como estaban.

"¿Pudiste relajarte en tu viaje?"

"No mucho, a pesar de todo seguía trabajando en línea, además hay muchas cosas que pensar"

"¿Ya podemos hablar?"

"Vámonos de aquí primero"

Trunks Brief jamás ha sido un cobarde y es por eso que la sensación de incertidumbre y temor, que está sintiendo mientras su mejor amigo va de copiloto en su carro, le es totalmente desconocida.

El oji-azúl volteo el rostro ligeramente y comprobó que Goten mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho. Aún tiene la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados.  
>¿Qué estará pensando?<p>

"Goten…iremos a mi casa, le prometí a Pan que cenaríamos ahí, estoy seguro que le dará gusto verte"

"Está bien, tengo ganas de verla"

"Ya debiera estar ahí, hoy solo tenía dos clases…"

"¿Ya te sabes a la perfección su horario cierto? ¿Y ella conoce el tuyo?"

"No empecemos…"

"Tienes razón, esperemos a que este mi sobrina entre tú y yo para poder tener un testigo"

Trunks prefirió callar y seguir conduciendo. Momentos después estaba estacionando en su lugar correspondiente y como había dicho; el convertible azul eléctrico de su esposa ya estaba en el lugar de siempre.

Ambos entraron aún con una tensión, enojo e incomodidad casi palpable entre ellos. El aroma a comida impregnaba ligeramente el lugar mientras _Amy Winehouse * _inundaba la sala con _'Back To Black' **_.  
>Al escuchar ruido, salió de la cocina Pan, llevaba puesto un sencillo conjunto de pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y un playera naranja de tirantes, en su cintura estaba amarrado un pequeño delantal.<p>

"No soy experto en esto, ¿pero no se supone que el delantal también cubra la parte de arriba?"

"¡Tío!"

Pan corrió a abrazar a su tío que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la levanto ligeramente del piso.

"¡Que gusto verte! No había sabido nada de ti…"

"Lo sé, lo lamento pero debía arreglar unos asuntos"

"Me abandonaste en mi cumpleaños…"

"Te lo compensaré, pero tenía mucho trabajo y debía irme"

"Pudiste haberme llevado contigo, siempre lo hacías"

"Si, pero antes no estabas en tu último año de universidad y no me importaba hacerte faltar dos semanas a clases"

"¿Será que mi tío por fin está madurando?"

"Jajaja eso lo discutiremos después…"

El brillo en los ojos de tu esposa, no lo habías vuelto a ver desde la noche del ballet en su cumpleaños, sonríes al verla así y te provoca tomarla en tus brazos y besarla.

"Trunks…"

"Hola Pan…"

Tímidamente se acerca a ti, se para de puntillas y te da un suave beso en los labios. Cuándo se está separando tomas su cintura y la pegas a ti uniendo nuevamente sus bocas. Ignoras el bufido que profiere su tío, ¿Qué más da? lo único que importa es que estas besando a tu peli-negra.

"¿Como te fue en la escuela?"

"Bien…salgan a tomar algo, la comida aún no está lista…y yo debo ir a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo en media hora"

Pan se da la vuelta mientras te señala la cantina, asumes que percibe el mal genio que tiene su tío contra ti, y bien sabe que nada mejor que un poco de whisky para mejorar el humor Son.

"Vamos Goten…"

Ambos salen al jardín. Goten aún mantiene su ceño fruncido y ni siquiera toca el vaso que has puesto a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que está escuchando Pan?"

"Es una cantante británica, al parecer lo que más le gusto de Europa fue su música"

"Ya veo…"

Y más silencio, esto es nuevo. Desde que conoces a Goten jamás han tenido una pelea como esta.

"¿No dirás nada?"

"Lo que yo tenga que decir sobra…tus acciones reflejan mucho más"

"Tu sabías como iba a ser esto"

"No recuerdo que también abandonar a mi sobrina el día después a la boda fuera parte del plan"

"Fue…fue una emergencia"

Goten te mira y sabes que incluso a tus oídos esa mentira sonó terriblemente falsa.

"Es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir, te creía mejor embustero"

"¿Y tú como supiste? De Bra lo entiendo pero tú…"

"Yo vine a verla en esa semana…a ambos, quería disculparme por mi hosca actitud en la boda, ¿Y que encontré? A Pan completamente sola y diciéndome que no sabía ni a donde habías ido ni cuándo regresarías; imagina mi sorpresa…"

"¿Disculparte?"

"Brief…escucha, tu y yo sabemos qué hace seis años, cuándo terminaste con Pan también te quise asesinar, pero no lo hice porque tus razones eran válidas y comprendí que fue lo mejor…"

"…"

"Incluso yo, cuándo se presentó la ocasión, fui de los que le dijeron que el intercambio que le proponía la escuela era perfecto para ella, debía alejarse de ti…"

"Lo se…"

"Y cuándo regresó, no quise que se vieran…y aun así, tú te metiste con ella…"

"…"

"Te advertí que te alejaras"

"La idea de la boda no fue mía…si mal no recuerdo, esto, fue cosa de Bra y Pan"

"¡No! Fue un comentario que después tu usaste para manipular la mente de mi sobrina"

"Sabes que era lo mejor…"

"¡¿Lo mejor para quién? ¡Explícamelo porque aún no logro ver los beneficios de este matrimonio!"

La varones de la familia Son siempre se han caracterizado por su pacifismo eterno, siempre con una sonrisa para el mundo y siempre logrando mantener la calma ante cualquier cosa. Pero también se caracterizan por dar miedo cuándo se enojan, y en este momento el Jr. de los Son está furioso.

"¡Desde el momento en que iba caminando al altar lo único que he visto en la mirada de Pan es agonía y duda! ¡¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso?"

"¿Y crees que a mí me complace verla así?"

"Pues no pareces nada dispuesto a remediarlo…por lo menos dime que no la has tocado, dime que respetaste su virtud"

Y tu respuesta se atora en tu garganta…podrás mentir sobre muchas cosas, pero no sobre eso.

"Trunks…"

"Tú sabes cuánto la había deseado, desde siempre"

"Maldito…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por haberle hecho el amor a MI esposa en NUESTRA noche de bodas?"

"¿Amor? ¿De verdad crees que lo que hicieron fue amor?"

No le puedes responder esa pregunta. Pero si sabes que no dejarás que nadie se meta en tu matrimonio, y por más que sea su tío y tu mejor amigo. Ha cruzado la línea.

"Escucha…yo sé lo que pasa entre nosotros…entiendo tu preocupación al ser Pan tú única sobrina pero no te permitiré que te pases más de la raya…"

"Tu cruzaste la raya en el momento en que le propusiste matrimonio a ella…me juraste que la dejarías en paz…"

"¡Y lo intente!...pero tu sabias mejor que nadie que mis sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos y que por eso mismo me aleje"

"¿Entonces que pretendes? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le costó superarte? ¿Cuánto lloro? ¿Cuánto nos dolía verla tan mal?"

"…"

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿No la enamoraras y simplemente fingirán todos los besos y caricias?"

"Mi prioridad es cuidar su corazón…entiende que si me importa y mucho más de lo que tú, mi hermana o ella misma se imaginan…"

"Pues no solo lo digas…demuéstralo! Si aún te importa demuéstraselo!"

Ambos están de pie. Tienen un duelo de miradas, si hubiera sido años antes, sabes bien que ya estarían matándose a golpes. Pero ahora han madurado y simplemente esperan que el otro hable para atacar con una respuesta ácida.

"¿Tres años no?"

"Ése es el plan…"

"¿Por qué insististe en que esto era beneficioso para ambos si sabes bien que los beneficios que se obtendrían eran mínimos?"

"Pan fue la que dio la última palabra…"

"¿Y qué hay de Marron? ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Marron…"

* * *

><p>"Aun no entiendo porque se fue mi tío"<p>

"Había quedado con alguien, ya sabes cómo es…"

"Lo se…es solo que…esperaba verlo un poco más"

Pan no puede disimular la tristeza de su voz. La observas fijamente mientras esta frente al espejo secándose el cabello con una toalla. Una traviesa gota escapa de su nuca y empieza su recorrido cuesta abajo, inicia acariciando su columna vertical y desaparece, dejándote a la imaginación donde fue a parar su recorrido.

Toses un poco y sacudes la cabeza para controlarte un poco. Pan esta triste y es momento de que tú la escuches y aconsejes; y no para que estés pensando en que bien, con tus manos y lengua, le podrías terminar de secar el cuerpo aún mojado.

"Desde que regrese no he pasado mucho tiempo con mi familia"

"Puedes verlos tanto como quieras…y Goten ya está en la ciudad, mañana podrías ir a almorzar con el"

"Es difícil, tiene su trabajo, sus citas, yo la escuela, la casa…"

"¿La casa? Yo que sepa no hay mucho que hacer aquí, Maureen se encarga de todo…"

"Si, lo cual es magnífico, pero las últimas semanas estuve saliendo muchas veces"

"¿Y? Eso está bien…"

"Bueno, sí, pero no puedo estar yendo de un lado para el otro como antes, no es…mmm…correcto"

"¿Correcto?"

"Si, tu sabes, ahora estoy casada, no se supone que siga…"

"Pan escucha, no se supone que tu libertad termine con esto…no pretendo que eso suceda…"

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces? No comprendo…"

"Ayer leí un artículo, la prensa ya noto que siempre salgo yo y no los dos…"

"Salimos hace apenas unos días, cuándo te lleve al ballet"

"Lo sé, pero dime, además de en mi cumpleaños…¿Qué otro día lo hemos hecho?"

Abres la boca y levantas el dedo índice para responder…pero ni un suspiro sale de tus labios.

"¿Lo ves?, honestamente, a mí no me importa lo que escriban, jamás le he tomado importancia, pero con la unión Brief-Son, todo cambia y no se supone que noten que esto no va tan bien como se hizo creer al principio"

"La prensa no importa Pan…"

"Sabes que sí, ¿Qué pasará si nuestros padres se enteran?"

"No pasará nada…no lo harán porque no estamos fingiendo nada…"

La forma en que enarca su ceja y forma una media sonrisa te recuerda a la misma niña de 13 años que se escondía en los rincones de su casa durante las cenas formales por que le daba vergüenza que la vieran con vestido y sandalias.

¿Quién diría que esa niña, hasta cierto punto tosca y masculina, se convertiría en la hermosa mujer que esta frente a ti? Esa mujer que sin ser completamente consiente te puede acelerar el pulso de todo tu cuerpo con el simple hecho de pegar su cuerpo al tuyo, esa mujer que te hace perder la cordura con un beso, esa mujer que en este momento sigue mojada y con nada cubriendo su cuerpo más que una toalla la cual solo va del nacimiento del pecho hasta la mitad de su muslo.

"Esto…no se puede fingir…"

La tomas por la cintura y se unen en un beso. El ambiente de la habitación cambia de inmediato, tú cambias y sientes como su actitud también cambia. Sube sus brazos a tu nuca y exige más de tus labios.

Con prisa te deshaces de su toalla y la cargas hasta una superficie, la escuchas gemir y arquear la espalda al sentir el frió del espejo en su espalda en conjunto con tus manos en la cara interna de sus muslos.

"Trunks…para…"

"¿Por qué?"

Apenas son susurros y ninguno de los dos esta cien por ciento seguro de lo que están diciendo.

Son minutos los que le toman a Pan quitarte el pantalón del pijama y los boxers, se baja del tocador y la volteas obligándola a que recargue su peso con una mano en la madera y la otra en el espejo.

Así, te recuerdas a ti mismo que jamás alguien te había hecho sentir tan pleno, y le susurras al oído que lo que tienen es real, no sabes por qué, pero necesitas que ella lo sepa, necesitas que entienda que lo que tienen es real y no solo algo que acordaron por una firma y las palabras de un padre.

Ya entrada la noche no se escucha ni un solo ruido en la habitación, la calma reina y solo el ritmo tranquilo de la respiración de dos cuerpos entrelazados es lo que interrumpe la quietud.

Trunks abraza firmemente a su esposa que momentos antes de rendirse ante el cansancio consecuencia de tanto placer, lo único que podía pensar era que estaba perdiendo una batalla que ya hace tiempo había creído terminada.

* * *

><p>Prox. Movimiento: Tourner<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Amy Winehouse: cantante y compositora británica.<strong>_

_***Back To Black: Single de su segundo álbum del mismo nombre. **_

**Lamento demasiado la espera, pero el final de semestre me absorbió más de lo debido :S . Ni en twitter he andado. Los compensare, lo prometo.**

**Espero sigan con la historia. Éste capítulo fue más bien dedicado a Goten pero en el próximo ya se terminara de desvelar el secreto tras este matrimonio.**

**Además que ya se ve más de los sentimientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

Schala S: si, mi nickname antes era ClaudiaSkyangel :) ; espero te guste este capítulo y que alegría que te haya gustado mi idea de incluir el ballet con estos personajes, era un riesgo pero ha valido la pena.

Valerie-son-brief-cullen 68: antes que nada, tu y tu sobrina deben crear su cuenta en para poder subir tu historia; lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta la actualización.

tatisms: muchas gracias por los animo, me fue muy bien en el cierre de calificaciones. Espero este cap también te guste aunque no se haya visto mucho PxT

Apailana: Trunks si quiso a Pan, prometo no tardar mucho más en decir que paso realmente entre ellos. Muchas gracias por mandar review.

nittasayuri: la idea de escribir en primera persona fue algo que se me ocurrió dada la naturaleza del primer capítulo, necesitaba que sintieran los sentimientos de Pan :) . Soy mexicana pero ya me habían comentado que mi nombre es de origen español XD . Ya ando buscando tus fics, ahora que tengo tiempo, gustosa los leere.

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia. De verdad que esta historia lo único que necesita es tiempo ya que ya la tenga toda en mi cabeza, tan solo debo transcribirla.´**

**Espero sus reviews, prometo actualizar en menos de dos semanas.**

**Con amor**

**Bella**


	5. Movimiento 5: Tourner

**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**

* * *

><p>„ " <strong>– pensamientos<strong>

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. ****Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 5: ****Tourner**

"¿De verdad tienes que irte?"

"Si, ya quede con ella, la veré en su escuela"

"No vayas, quédate…"

"Enserio me gustaría y lo sabes, pero me matará si no voy"

Dicho esto se volteó hacía aquél que la tenía abrazada por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso.

No lo hubiera hecho, ya que eso lo insto a apretarla más a su cuerpo y ella solo pudo reír a mitad del beso, lo abrazo fuertemente del cuello y poco a poco ambos se fueron sentando hasta que quedo ella sentada sobre él y con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Estarás aquí cuándo yo vuelva?"

Bra Brief se consideraba a sí misma una mujer de carácter fuerte, pero nada había que la derritiera más que ese par de ojos que tan bien la conocían suplicándole por algo, ¿Cómo podía negarse?

"Lo prometo…"

Y antes de dejarse seducir nuevamente por él, lo aventó con su mano de manera que volviera a quedar acostado mientras ella se iba hacía el baño.

* * *

><p>"Entonces…"<p>

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabes, ya te pregunte 3 veces…"

"Y tú ya sabes…que me niego a responderte"

"Vamos Pan, tan solo son dos simples preguntas…"

"Silencio, intento concentrarme"

Te estas preparando para tu examen de ballet, es en 3 días y no has practicado mucho.

Escuchas gemir de frustración a tu amiga pero aun así la ignoras lo mejor posible, respiras hondo, te pones de puntas, pones tus brazos en cuarta posición y alzas una pierna a la altura de tu cadera, la giras hacía atrás y mientras subes y bajas el otro pie, empiezas a girar lentamente sobre ti misma.

„_Tourner...girar y girar, es básico..."_

"Imagínate si mi hermano te viera hacer todo esto…estoy segura que no resistiría el impulso de hacerte suya aquí mismo…"

Y tu concentración se fue, empiezas a caer hasta que sientes la dura duela en tu parte trasera. Enojada te volteas hacía la peli-azul que no puede contener la risa al verte así.

"¡Bra Brief! ¡Te dije que dejaras ese tema!"

"Jajaja…querida amiga, no es mi culpa que aún después de casada sigas siendo tan penosa"

"Es que tú eres tan…tan descarada"

"Ok, dejo el tema si me respondes lo que te he preguntado ya tantas veces"

"Agh!...de acuerdo, pues no…"

"No, no, demuestra tus clases de gramática, respuesta completa"

Sientes tus mejillas arder pero también sabes que si no respondes, te seguirá molestando y durante bastante tiempo.

"No, Trunks no me ha hecho el amor en la barra de la cocina…durante el desayuno"

"¿Y qué más?"

"Ushh…tampoco lo hemos hecho en su escritorio de acuerdo?"

"¡Jajajaja!..."

"Eres una tonta…ya vámonos! De todos modos no me dejas practicar"

"No te enojes, yo te advertí que tan pronto regresará te raptaría un día entero"

"Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que…¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de eso?"

"Es que Pan…de lo que te has perdido…no hay nada como hacer el amor antes de salir de la casa…"

"No estoy segura si debo preguntar pero…¿De verdad? ¿En un escritorio?"

"Con la adrenalina a mil, en un descanso o mientras vas a preguntar algo y antes de que su secretaria toque…es algo delicioso…"

El descaro y desvergüenza de tu mejor amiga te pone roja de inmediato, y te preguntas si algún día tú te expresaras igual.

"La experta ha hablado…quien por cierto no me ha dicho quién es aquél a quien le debes esa taaan _deliciosa_ experiencia…"

"¿Uhh? Ehm…eso no importa, ahorita estamos contigo, ¿no siempre te quejas de cómo me gusta ser el centro de atención?"

"También te gusta irte por la tangente…ya enserio Bra, si mis cálculos son correctos, llevas casi 6 meses con él, eso es bastante considerando que no te gusta atarte a alguien"

"Aja si…entra a cambiarte y te espero afuera, ya tenemos reservaciones para ir a comer y después al cine"

Pan lo hizo ya que sabía que cuándo una idea se le metí a su amiga, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer o decir para hacerla desistir. Además la había extrañado y tenían que ponerse al corriente en muchos temas.

Además que le urgía censurarle algunos temas relacionados a su matrimonio.

Ambas amigas pasaron el día entre compras, cine, y mucha charla. Bra estuvo a punto de hacer un espectáculo cuándo una persona indiscreta se acercó a su amiga peli-negra preguntándole si no era su esposo el que engalanaba una revista y no precisamente ella.

Pan, tranquilamente, puso una mano en el hombro de Bra y le respondió, que en efecto y que ella misma había tomado la foto y que se llevaba el crédito por lo guapo que salía su marido. El paparazzi no esperaba esto y se fue más avergonzado de lo que cualquiera de ellas dos pudo haber estado.

"Wow…me impresionas!"

"Si…es que uff! Me estresan con todas sus impertinencias, además si creen que me van a engañar con algo así están muy equivocados, de verdad yo tome esa foto. Es la hija de una amiga de Bulma, vino a felicitarnos y de hecho cuándo la saque ambas bromeamos con él sobre lo vergonzoso que sería para él si saliera a la luz…evidentemente no resistieron la tentación de robarla del twitter de Karen"

"Idiotas…"

"Tranquila amiga, ven, vamos a tomar una copa"

"¡Perfecto!"

Y justo después de ordenar cada una Bra siguió expresando su entusiasmo.

"¡Ayy Pan! Si supieras lo mucho que te extrañe con tu ida a Europa"

"Lo sé, yo también, a pesar de que me visitabas con frecuencia nunca era suficiente"

"Pero eso no importa, ya estamos juntas y ahora si eso no cambiará en mucho tiempo"

"Es verdad"

"Además aún no te perdono que quisieras embaucarme con lo de mi hermano, ¡por Dios! Honestamente solo aquellos que no te conocen bien ni supieron como termino lo tuyo con mi hermano hace años se pudieron creer su historia"

"Debí suponer que ni a ti o mi tío podría engañarlos…"

"Obviamente, somos demasiado listos, aunque si me sorprendió que Trunks apelara a _esa _cláusula, ya que realmente la que salía más beneficiada de esto eras tú y no él"

"Lo sé, ni yo misma lo entendía, aunque él siempre me dijo que era prestigio más que valor monetario lo que buscaba sacar de esto"

"Y tú también lo buscabas, ya que hablando de dinero sabes bien que no recibirás todo hasta que estés tú al mando de Le Son Empire, aunque si fue una cantidad impresionante lo que te dieron ahora ya como mujer casada"

"También se eso…todo fue tan rápido que aún me cuesta creerlo"

"Imagínanos a nosotros, cuándo Trunks les dijo a mis padres, no le creían, papá se rio y le dijo que era imposible, mamá le suplicó que no bromeara"

"Me imagino eso, mis padres tuvieron la misma reacción, pero de ambas partes fue grata la satisfacción de saber que no mentíamos"

"Indudablemente, Goten se enfadó tanto…"

"No me lo recuerdes, temo que aún lo siga"

"Si así es, estate segura que contigo no es, su enojo va dirigido a mi hermano; y ambas sabemos bien que no está del todo errónea esa ira"

"Si…nos hemos puesto melancólicas, mejor dime; ¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche?"

"Claro, no me perdería la primera velada oficial de mi hermano y mi cuñada, aunque si me lo preguntas han hecho todo atrozmente…"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Aunque ya han sido vistos en público y la boda fue cubierta por TV, revistas, etc; esta presentación oficial debió de haberse hecho hace mucho, de hecho en tu cumpleaños habría sido ideal…"

"Vegeta y Bulma opinaban lo mismo; pero he de confesar que tu hermano y yo no estábamos del todo bien en esos días, no fue sino hasta después de mi cumpleaños cuándo ambos olvidamos nuestros enojos"

"Uff! Ni lo menciones…yo misma fui a regañarlo, justo antes de mi viaje, por haberse ido"

"¿De verdad?"

"Pero claro, no creías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de semejante acto de bajeza"

"Bajeza…"

"Hubieras visto su cara, paso por el enojo, a la vergüenza, después reflexión, aburrimiento y finalizó en altanería…concluyo diciéndome que si antes con sus novias no me había permitido que lo censurara; mucho menos ahora que ya era hombre casado"

"Jajajaja…debes comprender que siempre ha tenido un espíritu libre que difícilmente podrás controlar"

"¿Controlar yo? ¡Para nada! Eso te tocará hacerlo a ti, mi intromisión fue porque jamás me ha gustado ver sufrir a mis seres queridos, y en especial a mi mejor amiga"

"Gracias, aunque no está del todo arreglado, pero estamos bien"

"Me alegra, ¿Por qué miras con tanta insistencia tu reloj? ¿Acaso es que ya quieres irte?"

"No no, es solo qué…estaba sopesando la posibilidad de ir por tu hermano a la corporación, tu sabes, para irnos juntos y arreglar todo para esta noche, últimos detalles"

"¡Querida! ¡Pero claro! Esta tu atuendo, el de él, deben verse perfectamente, y checar que la iluminación del jardín sea correcta, así como las luces en la alberca…mil y un cosas, si yo sabré de esas cosas"

"Gracias por quitarme un peso de encima"

"De nada, pero no te preocupes…anda ve!, yo sé que quieres ver a mi hermano"

"No es eso…"

Pero sabes bien que tus mejillas te delatan, y esa sonrisa involuntaria también lo hace.

"¿Segura? Es que…no me apetece dejarte sola…"

"Para nada, me termino mi bebida y me voy, me tengo que arreglar, no eres la única que quiere deslumbrar a los invitados esta noche"

Y diciendo esto último mientras te guiñaba un ojo, te hizo señas nuevamente para que te fueras.

"Bien, de todos modos, te veré esta noche…¡Hasta luego!"

"Cuídate…"

La pequeña Brief, le sonríe a su amiga hasta que la ve desaparecer en un taxi. Y es justo en ese momento, entre la sonrisa y en que sus pensamientos vuelan a otra parte, en que siente que un par de manos le cubren los ojos.

"Adivina quién es…"

Y sin realmente darle tiempo de responder, le hacen la cabeza hacia atrás y capturan sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de pasión.

"No pude esperar a esta noche para volver a verte"

Y ahí están, otra vez esos ojos negros que pueden acelerar su pulso con tan solo una mirada.

"Goten…"

"¿Quién más mi amor?"

* * *

><p>Aún no te acostumbras a tanta atención, es cierto que siempre la recibiste pero de cierta manera, siendo la esposa del presidente de Capsule Corp, te parece que es excesiva, en Le Son Empire te ofrecían sus respetos, y ahora no puedes evitar pensar que muchas personas simplemente son hipócritas. Y odias la hipocresía.<p>

Tras hacer una última inclinación de cabeza entras al ascensor, e involuntariamente recuerdas la foto de la revista. Tu risa llena el ascensor, no lo puedes evitar.

Trunks será muchas cosas, pero sabes bien que infiel no, aún con ustedes, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos te fue fiel, a pesar de que no había sido una relación exclusiva. Él mismo te aseguro que te pedía que le adjudicaras todos los males menos ése.

Y le crees, además jamás te dio motivos para desconfiar, y aún ahora no lo ha hecho, te puedes jactar de que en tus meses de matrimonio no ha habido nada que te haga comenzar a dudar de él.

"Buenos días Úrsula, ¿Estará desocupado Trunks?"

"Me temo que no se tal información, acabo de volver de finanzas, pero no se escucha ruido así que supongo que si usted entra no se enojará, o gusta que lo llame por el interfon?"

"No; entraré, si hay alguien una disculpa bastará…"

"Muy bien Señorita Brief"

"Gracias"

Algo te dice que a Trunks no le importará si entras; justo cuándo pones la mano en la perilla, los recuerdos de tu charla con Bra te invaden.

_« Con la adrenalina a mil, en un descanso o mientras vas a preguntar algo y antes de que su secretaria toque…es algo delicioso… »_

De inmediato sientes un calor invadir tu cuerpo al imaginar la escena, y en específico es _cierta_ parte de ti, la que sientes encender al imaginarte a ti misma sentada en el escritorio de tu marido mientras el con avidez sube tu falda ¿Desde cuándo tienes pensamientos así sobre ustedes?

Te muerdes el labio inferior y abres totalmente la puerta, tan concentrada estas en controlar tus pensamiento que solo cuándo cierras la puerta tras de ti y te recargas en la puerta abres los ojos.

Y entonces desearías haber tocado.

Justo enfrente de ti, está el heredero mayoritario de Capsule Corp, esta semi acostado de espaldas sobre su escritorio y casi montada sobre él y acercando su rostro al suyo por medio de su corbata esta una rubia.

Es la misma rubia que te molestaba cuándo tenías 14 años y ella 16, es la misma rubia de la que creíste ya habías superado sentimientos como celos y enojo. Pero más que superados, parecieran que en este momento vuelven a ti y multiplicados por mil.

"Marron…"

Y solo entonces ambos voltean, y te preguntas si, pese a que ya te habías convencido de lo contrario, cometiste el más grande error de tu vida al creerle a aquél que desde un inicio te juro amor eterno y fidelidad solo porque posees una fortuna la cual aumentó no solo el prestigió sino también el valor de su compañía.

"Maldito…"

* * *

><p>Prox. Movimiento: Fouetté<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaro, este asunto con Marron no será lo que tods esperan; lamento decepcionar a los que así lo esperaban. Lo manejare diferente al igual que he estado haciendo con todo por aquí ;)<strong>

**Por fin apareció oficialmente la princesa favorita de tods ;) y más descarada y sinvergüenza que nunca XD**

**_Schala S:_ mencionar a Amy Winehouse fue mi modo de hacerle tributo a una de las que a mi parecer, eran almas realmente incomprendidos pero con un talento extraordinario. Y de nueva cuenta gracias por el apoyo y por acordarte de mi como Claudia Skyangel, jeje :) ah! Y lo que más me gusta es que te siga gustando Trunks, lamentablemente no aparece mucho en este cap. y lo que sale no lo hace ver muy galante pero es algo que se aclarara.**

**_sorato-ai:_ Gracias, muchísimas gracias por el cumplido a mi talento; y has de saber que yo soy 1000% PanxTrunks/TrunksxPan, jamás con alguien más, y en especial Marron, jeje prometo que no es lo que te imaginas al ver a la rubia en este fic.**

**_MiKyoko:_ Ya se lee más de la boda, el próximo capítulo será enteramente dedicado a zanjar todas esas dudas de una vez por todas; (o así lo espero yo). Y gracias por leer, espero seguir sabiendo de ti :D**

**_Valerie-son-brief-cullen 68:_ nada de TrunksxMarron, pese a las apariencias no habrá nada de eso ;) avísame en cuanto hayas creado tu cuenta :D espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.**

**_Apailana:_ Goten no me podía faltar, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, adoro su personalidad :D me fue bien en mi semestre, gracias. Jeje y con la esperanza de seguir sabiendo de ti, me despido.**

**_Nittasayuri:_ hey! Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en este nuevo cuatri, yo ya regresé a mi semestre, igual solo tuve dos semanas de vacaciones, y con un frío extremo :S . La presencia de Marron era como que la mezcla perfecta de celos, enojo y demostraciones de amor que a nuestra pareja le hace falta. Cuidate!**

**_Saiyan Girl Heart:_ Gracias, otra vez, por apreciar mi talento, me hiciste muy feliz, y más tarde, aún más al ver que me seguías en twitter :D es bueno saber que tengo una nueva lectora. Te leo después :)**

**Muchas gracias por éstos hermosos reviews, agradezco también ls nuevs lectores que tengo, a los que han puesto la historia en favoritas y alerta también mi gratitud infinita.**

**Espero que les siga gustando, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Gracias también a mis nuevos seguidores en twitter. Por ahí leerán mis pensamientos un tanto locos y también tal vez avances y los alertare en cuanto actualice :)**

**Sin más me despido.**

**Lo quiere;**

**Bella Monse**


	6. Movimiento 6: Fouetté

**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**

* * *

><p>„ " <strong>– pensamientos<strong>

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. ****Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 6: ****Fouetté**

"En algún momento tenemos que hablar…"

"…"

"No pienso seguir hablándole a una cerradura"

"…"

"Pequeña…por favor…déjame entrar…"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me mientas en la cara? No gracias…"

"Yo no…por favor…"

"Anda Trunks, vuelve con ella...seguramente sabe más posiciones que yo…"

"¡Pan! ¡Por Dios!..."

"Es la verdad, es más por como los vi…"

"Deja eso, te juro que no es nada de lo que te imaginas"

"Una imagen dice más que mil palabras"

Exasperado golpeas la puerta, llevan cerca de una hora hablando así, tú de un lado de la puerta y ella del otro. Cansado te dejas caer recargando tu espalda sobre la madera.

"Te juro que no me iba a acostar con ella…"

Y no lo ibas a hacer, simplemente Pan entro en el momento equivocado a tu oficina, estabas teniendo una discusión con la rubia, una muy fuerte, y precisamente estaban hablando de tu matrimonio.

"¿Así va a ser esto Trunks? ¿Tu acostándote con tus ex novias y yo fingiendo que no sé o peor aún, que no me importa?"

"Jamás te haría eso, sabes bien que a ti no te engañaría, no lo hice y no lo pienso hacer…"

"¿Cómo creerte? Si esto ha sido un engaño desde el principio, cuando fuimos novios, nuestra relación era un secreto al mundo, al menos los primeros dos meses ¿recuerdas?"

"Imposible no hacerlo"

_« Hoy les diremos a todos »_

_« ¿Porque quieres hacerlo? »_

_« Si nos descubren será peor »_

_« ¿Estas segura Pan? »_

"Aún entonces tú no querías que se supiera"

"Era un chiquillo inmaduro que no quería formalizar nada, pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos fueran falsos"

"Yo me enamoré mientras que tú lo tomaste como una relación cualquiera, para ti fue una relación abierta de casi un año"

"Lo fue al principio, pero más tarde en decidir que quería algo serio que en darme cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti…"

"…"

"Bien sabemos que yo fui el primero en caer…"

"Y el primero en olvidarlo… ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

_« Esto se ha vuelto algo muy difícil Pan, es mucha presión »_

_« ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ya no me amas? »_

_« No estoy diciendo eso, pero en este momento no podemos estar juntos »_

_« ¿Qué? »_

_« Es lo mejor… »_

"¿Para quién se suponía que era lo mejor?"

"Yo sabía que tus padres querían que estudiaras en el extranjero, si hubiéramos seguido juntos no lo hubieras hecho"

"Yo te amaba, eras mi vida…"

"Y tú la mía…por eso te tenía que dejar ir, debías ser alguien en la vida…dejarte ir fue lo más difícil que he hecho"

"No tenías que hacerlo, pudimos haber enfrentado juntos las cosas…"

"Tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo y perdernos en el proceso"

"De todos modos nos perdimos"

_« No lo hagas…no me abandones… »_

_« Perdóname, pero no puedo…no podemos con esto en este momento… »_

_« ¿Porque no? Yo sé que si se puede »_

_« No es verdad, no estamos listos para algo así… »_

"¿Por qué Trunks?"

"Me dio miedo la presión que ejercían sobre nosotros, todos nos vislumbraban ya casados, a mis dieciocho años me asusto esa idea, te amaba pero no me creía capaz de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, temía no saber hacerte feliz…"

Claramente escuchas a Pan sollozar fuertemente, tus recuerdos vuelven nítidamente, te ves nuevamente frente a esa niña de 15 años llorando y abrazándose a tu pecho pidiéndote que no la dejes.

Tenías dieciocho años y un futuro brillante delante de ti, tenías dieciocho años y estabas profundamente enamorado, tenías casi diecinueve años y lo único que pensabas al alejarla de tu cuerpo era que estabas haciendo lo correcto y que si el destino así lo quería, algún día volverían a estar juntos.

_« Es que yo de verdad te amo Trunks… »_

_« Lo sé, pero no es justo que sigamos juntos, no es justo para ti… »_

"Si te amaba, no fuiste la única que lo paso mal en ese entonces"

"Te diste por vencido…fue lo único que yo note, puede que…que tuvieras razón pero no era la forma de probar tu punto…"

"No te deje porque te hubiera dejado de amar, lo hice parecer así pero no fue verdad, ya te lo dije pequeña…"

¿Por qué están hablando de eso si es algo que a ambos los lastima? Ella cree que la dejaste de amar cuándo en realidad la amabas lo suficiente para darte cuenta que lo suyo era una relación que le impedía realizarse al máximo.

No querías ser egoísta y haberla mantenido a tu lado, hubiera sido exactamente eso.

"¿Entonces porque fue?"

"Nos amábamos tanto que renunciamos a muchas cosas en ese año juntos, no me arrepiento de no haberme ido a U.S.A. a estudiar, de todos modos lo hice después, pero si me arrepentí de que tu no hubieras aceptado tu viaje con la compañía de ballet…"

Pan había sido una de las afortunadas seleccionadas para un viaje a Rusia y París a aprender del mejor ballet del mundo, debía irse un año. Ella no acepto, la idea de separarse de Trunks le provocaba tanto pesar que había cedido su lugar sin pensárselo dos veces.

"No te correspondía decidir si había hecho o no lo correcto…también me fui después de todo…"

"Pero solo lo hiciste hasta que estuvimos separados…mi miedo sumado a lo que veía fue lo que me impulso a tomar la decisión de separarnos…"

"Si me hubieras explicado…"

"Te habrías aferrado, te conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo aceptarías, debía alejarme de ti y la única forma que encontré fue rompiendo nuestra relación"

Más sollozos se escuchan desde el otro lado de la puerta, la opresión de tu pecho es equivalente al volumen del llorar de tu esposa. Sabes que la lastimaste, pero no había otra opción, aun ahora te sigue pareciendo que tomaste la decisión correcta y más madura.

"Yo pensé con el cerebro y tú con el corazón, éramos tan jóvenes que la distancia hubiera sido una prueba casi imposible de superar…perdóname Pan…"

"Ya no importa, no vale la pena sufrir por algo que fue hace mucho…"

Escuchas como le quita el seguro a la puerta, te pones de pie y con cierta duda giras la manija, el cuarto está siendo bañado por una luz naranja y amarilla, pronto se ocultara el sol. *

Pan está viendo por el ventanal.

"Debemos arreglarnos, los invitados estarán aquí a las siete…"

"No importa eso, debemos hablar"

"Tan solo responde… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?"

Sabes lo que debes responder, pero no puedes hacerlo, la realidad es que solo buscaste un pretexto empresarial para casarte con ella. Y el punto es, que verdaderamente no sabes porque desde el momento en que la viste decidiste que no la dejarías escapar de ti tan fácilmente.

"Al final de esto, ambos…"

"¡Ya se! Esto nos beneficiara a ambos al terminar los tres años… ¿pero mientras que más?"

"No entiendo…"

"Jamás lo dijimos pero bien sabíamos que en esto no había lugar para el amor, como te lo dije antes, no espero reavivar el amor que nos teníamos hace seis años, pero si esperaba por lo menos que me fueras fiel"

"¡Te soy fiel!"

"¡Por favor! Lo que vi en tu oficina es claramente lo contrario"

"No fue nada, jamás te engañaría con Marron, lo que paso fue que me estaba amenazando y bien sabes que no sabe hacerlo de otra forma"

"¿Amenazándote? ¿Con que?"

"Con…pues…"

No le puedes decir. Aunque quieras no puedes pues es algo que la afecta directamente.

"No importa, el hecho es que no estábamos ni íbamos a hacer algo"

"¡No te puedo creer! Esa arpía haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerme la vida imposible ¿Y qué mejor que teniendo sexo con mi esposo?"

Se voltea hacía a ti y ves que sus mejillas están mojadas por las lágrimas, de sus ojos aún brotan algunas y ella inútilmente trata de reprimirlas.

"¡Yo no lo permitiría!"

"Yo creí que habías cambiado…que por lo menos podía contar con fidelidad en nuestro falso matrimonio"

"Debes creerme…jamás te lastimaría de esa forma, ¡Jamás!"

Rápidamente cubres la distancia que los separa y la atrapas con tus brazos. Poniendo sus manos en tu pecho te aleja, no te sorprendes de sus fuerzas pues no olvidas que siempre ha sido amante de las artes marciales y sus dos abuelos la entrenaron bien a pesar de que bailara ballet.

Esa cualidad que en sus primeros años de adolescencia la hiciera parecer marimacha, es lo que ahora le da fuerzas para empujarte. Pero no la suficiente.

Es fecha que tú aún entrenas mientras que ella lo dejo de hacer a los 15 años. Permites que te dé un par de golpes en el pecho y entonces la abrazas con más fuerza y decisión.

"Suéltame Trunks…déjame…"

Lentamente deja de luchar y lo siguiente que hace es abrazarte fuertemente y comenzar a llorar en tu pecho. Disminuyes la fuerza de tu agarre hasta convertirlo en un verdadero abrazo.

Pan sigue llorando y tú luchas por desaparecer el nudo en la garganta que se te ha formado.

"Créeme cuándo te digo que no te deje de amar hace seis años y también créeme que no te traicionaría así…"

"No quiero tener que soportar y fingir indiferencia si es que…tus estas teniendo tus aventuras…"

"No hay aventuras, no me case contigo para engañarte"

"¿Entonces qué fue lo que vi?"

"Una estúpida maniobra de Marron para anular nuestro matrimonio…"

"¿Pero por qué…?"

"No importa" la separas de ti y le levantas el rostro "lo que importa es que eso no pasará"

"Aún no pero…"

"No hablemos de un futuro que todavía no llega…"

"Ese futuro está ahí, ambos lo decidimos así, el problema es que…no puedo fingir que no me importas o que no me importa lo que haces…no eres mío…pero no quiero perderte…"

La sinceridad de sus palabras y más aún la de sus ojos te toma con la guardia baja.

"No lo harás…esto, sea lo que sea que vivimos ahora, es real…"

Sin decir algo más ni esperar su respuesta te inclinas y la besas, te corresponde temerosamente y como para aliviar su dolor y aún bajo el efecto de su mirada y declaración anterior te atreves a confesarle algo.

"Te quiero Pan…mucho…"

Ella no te dice nada, pero no te importa, al decirlo te sientes mejor y es que no sabes por qué, cada que habla sobre terminar su matrimonio, una agonía se apodera de ti, en tu interior te dices que algo ha cambiado, y te preguntas si deberías empezar a preocuparte o que simplemente te deje de importar.

_« Si el destino lo quiere volveremos a estar juntos amor, y ése día no te dejaré escapar…te lo juro…por más que quieras no te dejaré ir de mi lado »_

Abrazados, ambos pensaban en la misma frase que el oji-azúl pronunciará hacía seis años antes de acariciarle la mejilla y darle un beso en la frente antes de darse la vuelta para que ella no lo viera llorar.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo sabes que aceptará lo que le dijiste?"<p>

"No lo hará…"

"A mí me parece que su matrimonio es verdadero, sino en un principio, ahora yo los veo bastante enamorados"

"Es una ilusión óptica bastante buena ¿No crees? Pero a mí no me engañan, Trunks esta tras la fortuna de Pan y ella busca quedar al mando de una de las empresas de sus padres"

"Aun no entiendo muy bien como dices que pasará eso"

"Te lo explicaré después, lo importante ahora es saber que nos dirá el buen Brief, así como ellos buscan cuidar los intereses de sus empresas yo también debo cuidar mi patrimonio…"

Marron estaba junto con Uub dentro de un carro esperando su turno para descender y entrar a la fiesta de presentación del matrimonio Brief-Son.

No le interesaba interponerse entre ellos, o al menos no de la forma en que la pequeña Son debía estar imaginando. Su interés era meramente empresarial.

"¿Lista?"

"Siempre…"

Ambos jóvenes descendieron e inmediatamente las cámaras empezaron a disparar sus flashes, nadie olvidaba que Marron una vez había sido la prometida de Trunks Brief y había más de dos reporteros dispuestos a averiguar porque la joven rubia había sido vista ese mismo día entrando a Capsule Corp si en más de dos años no lo había hecho.

"Que divertido será esto"

La rubia continuaba sonriendo tomada del brazo de su novio mientras alegremente saludaba a todos.

* * *

><p>Próx. Movimiento: Pas de Deux<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*En Tokio empieza a anochecer cerca de las 17:14 horas por eso es que la habitación ya tenía los tonos del atardecer.<strong>_

_**El dato anterior hubo que aclararlo ya que, en el capítulo anterior, Pan estaba comiendo con Bra y después fue a la oficina de Trunks, más que nada es para que entendieran como a pesar de no haber pasado mucho tiempo, si era congruente que ya estuviera anocheciendo.**_

**Perdón la tardanza, yo espero seguir actualizando así, máximo tres semanas/un mes, espero no sea mucho ya que yo misma se lo desesperante que es esperar demasiado una historia y lo menos que quiero es que pierdan el interés, aunque como he dicho antes, la escuela me imposibilita actualizar tan rápido como y quisiera.**

**Del capítulo, pues ahora ya por fin saben que paso entre estos dos, el por qué terminaron su relación y como ciertamente, ninguno lo olvido nunca.**

**Al hacer este capítulo tenía como banda sonora **_**"De Qué Me Sirve La Vida" de Camila**_**, esto es por qué ésta canción fue mi compañera hace aproximadamente un año y medio que viví en carne propia una experiencia como la que le plantee a Pan. Si gustan, me parece que esta canción será buena compañera mientras leen el capítulo :)**

**Y Marron, jeje bueno tengo en mente varios problemas que podría ocasionar esta diva, he de confesar que aún no me decido por uno en específico. Dejen volar su imaginación que la rubia viene con todo.**

**Ahora, los reviews, que esta vez fueron más y me alegraron enormemente.**

_**Schala S**_**: espero no decepcionar por como plantearé a Marron, y no bashing, como dije no quiero caer en lo mismo de siempre, planteare una Marron diferente en sus acciones pero en su esencia seguirá igual. Gracias por la inspiración que crece al ver uno de tus reviews y espero no estar haciendo demasiado larga la espera ;)**

_**sorato-ai**_**: y seguimos estando de acuerdo: 100% Trunks&Pan . Tu review me causa una alegría enorme, me levanto el ánimo y me inspiro, espero no haber tardado demasiado. Espero con ansias otro review tuyo.**

_**ha ash14**_**: jeje espero que sigas viva y hayas podido ver a nuestro galán aclarando cosas del pasado y del presente. Gracias por seguir la historia :)**

_**nittasayuri**_**: gracias por leer mis notas de autora, y estoy de acuerdo siempre es bueno un poquito de problemas en el paraíso XD , jeje espero sigas disfrutando la historia.**

_**huilen**_**: estoy de acuerdo, pobre Pan, pero Trunks aclarará las cosas, gracias por dejar review :D**

_**Valerie-son-brief-cullen 68**_**: gracias por el coment, y es muy sencillo, si tienes twitter sígueme, te sigo y por mensajes privados te ayudo a crearla :)**

_**Apailana**_**: que bueno que te haya gustado ver a Bra, tuvo una aparición implícita en la boda pero es una pieza esencial en esta historia. Gracias por dejar review, no importa en qué momento haya sido. Te leo después :)**

_**Patty Suise**_**: gracias por el mensaje, te juro que fue lo que más me impulso a actualizar en cuanto me fuera posible, gracias por haberme puesto en favoritos tanto como autora como por la historia. Gracias también por los halagos a mi manera de escribir y a mi imaginación, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegro leerte, fuiste así como un rayo de luz en uno de los que estaba siendo uno de mis días más nublados :D**

**También gracias a los 14 que tienen la historia en favoritos y a los 12 que la tienen en alerta.**

**Los dejo, ya tengo un poco más del capítulo siguiente escrito así que espero demorar menos. **

**Gracias también a los que me siguen en twitter. Son geniales todos! :) Espero pasen un buen 14 de febrero, recuerden que no solo es día del amor sino también de la amistad ;) disfrútenlo sea como sea.**

**Con amor y mucha dedicación.**

**Bellatrix Monserratt.**


	7. Movimiento 7: Pas de Deux

**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**

* * *

><p>„ " <strong>– pensamientos<strong>

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. ****Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 7: Pas de Deux**

"Tranquila Pan…no es nada más que la prensa de siempre con sus comentarios de siempre"

Trunks te trata de tranquilizar pues es realmente visible que estás muy alterada con esta fiesta.

"Ya lo sé, pero es distinto tener la certeza de que mienten, a no saber si realmente están diciendo la verdad"

"¡Pero están mintiendo!"

Te volteas a él y suspiras fuertemente mientras levantas una de tus cejas.

"Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ya te dije que en lo que a mi concierne, una escena vale más que miles de tus argumentos en contra"

"Pan…"

"No es momento Brief…" lo detienes poniendo tu dedo índice en su boca y seguido comienzas a arreglar el cuello de su camisa y su corbata "tenemos que hacer de esta noche un éxito y después veremos qué…recuerda que vendrán nuestros padres…"

"Pero creí que…¿Qué hay de lo que hablamos hace unas horas?"

"Los recuerdos nos invadieron a ambos, era lógico volviendo a estar tanto tiempo juntos pero eso no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a olvidar lo que vi en tu oficina…"

"No me dejaste explicar"

"Ni lo harás ahora" escuchas como alguien camina hacia su cuarto, seguramente es alguno de los empleados "debemos bajar…¿Cómo me veo?"

Tu vestido es negro sin tirantes, corpiño novia con adornos brillantes abalorios que dan volumen a tu busto, la caída es suelta y llega a mitad de muslo, para finalizar, unas sandalias plateadas a juego con tus pendientes.

"Hermosa como siempre, ¿Y yo? ¿Escogí bien la corbata?"

Te separas de él con una sonrisa y lo miras de la cabeza a los pies, su elección fue un traje Armani negro, camisa gris y corbata azúl, es un tono más obscuro que sus ojos y tiene detalles brillantes que hacen juego con tú vestido. La verdad es que la visión te deja sin aliento, estas segura de que va a encantar a todo el mundo; aunque bien podría bajar desnudo y nadie lo criticaría.

„ _Aunque si estuviera desnudo ciertamente yo no lo dejaría salir de nuestra cama "_

Sientes el calor invadir tu cara de inmediato y te muerdes el labio inferior rogando que Trunks no lo note.

"¡Vaya! No sé qué estés pensado pero ese rubor te ha hecho ver encantadora…era lo que faltaba para terminar tu atuendo"

"Te ves muy guapo eso es todo…"

Se acerca a ti y te da un beso. Y eso no ayuda a quitar el pensamiento previo de él desnudo en tu cama. Se lo respondes y se separan justo cuando escuchan un toque en la puerta.

"Es hora de bajar Sra. Brief…"

Te gusta cómo suena eso, aún sigues enojada pero no es momento de reclamos, es momento de que el mundo vea quien la esposa del magnate Trunks Brief.

* * *

><p>„ <em>Que hermosa pareja "<em>

„ _Se nota el amor entre ellos" _

„ _Son tal para cual " _

Ambos están en la parte alta de la escalera, ambos sonríen, Trunks tiene su brazo alrededor de tu cintura y tus manos están en su pecho, los flashes de las cámaras los siguen mientras galantemente él se separa de ti y coloca tu mano en su brazo para que comiencen a bajar.

Ya han dado las gracias por venir a esta noche TAAAAN importante para ustedes y es momento de unirse a todos e ir saludando a los recién llegados. Entre ellos, están tus padres.

"Madre…"

"Preciosa mía, ¡Que felicidad por fin conocer tu hogar!"

"Buenas noches Gohan"

"Trunks…me da gusto ver que cumpliste lo dicho de tener a mi hija en un lugar cómodo"

"Es lo menos que merece la mujer con quien estaré el resto de mis días"

Tu madre se ríe un poco y estas segura que es porque seguramente te has sonrojado, ¡Es que es tan fácil fingir que todo es cierto y dejarte llevar por el encanto de sus palabras!

"¿Quién lo diría? El chiquillo salió cursi…"

"Vegeta…"

Atrás de Trunks están sus padres, reprimes la risa que te provoca ver como el rostro de Trunks se ha puesto muy rojo.

"Padre…no esperaba que escucharas eso…"

"No hijo, no te disculpes, aunque tu padre no lo demuestre nos causa mucha alegría saber que las cosas van muy bien con ustedes, con tantos chismes alrededor de su matrimonio siempre es bueno saber que nunca son verdaderos"

"Nunca será verdad lo que haya en la portada de las revistas, aun cuando sea una entrevista siempre le añaden o le quitan algo"

"Es verdad madre, papá…¿y mis abuelitos Goku y Satán?"

"No deben tardar hija, dijeron que llegarían junto con Goten"

"Tú abuelo Satán está saludando a la prensa, sabes cuánto le encanta estar bajo los reflectores"

"Y hablando de ellos…"

Todos voltean justo cuando un par de reporteros se acercan a ustedes.

Sonríes y respondes amablemente las preguntas de rigor, quien diseño tu vestido, quien decoro tu casa, como vas en la empresa y entonces es cuando una reportera te ataca directamente:

"¿Es verdad que la señorita Marron estuvo hoy en Capsule Corp? ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?"

"Casule Corp es una gran empresa y bien sabemos que tiene relaciones con Gero's Inc., así que es perfectamente natural que ella vaya"

"Pero hace más de un año que no iba, ¿Acaso ha olvidado usted que ella es la ex prometida de su esposo?"

La punzada en tu corazón es fuerte, pero te controlas y no desaparece tu sonrisa, al contrario, te aferras al brazo de Trunks y respondes:

"¿Podrías repetir las últimas dos palabras que dijiste?"

"¿Pe-perdón?"

"Por favor…las últimas dos palabras que dijiste…"

"Eh…si claro, ehm…su esposo…"

"Exacto…jamás olvides esas palabras, soy la Sra. Brief y es lo único que importa ahora"

"Bueno bueno, ya aclarado eso nos debemos ir, como podrán notar aún hay muchos invitados que no hemos saludado"

Tuviste el placer de haber escuchado las exclamaciones de alabanza a tu respuesta y más aún de haber visto la cara de la reportera.

„ _Priceless… "_

"Querida…debo decir que sabes manejar a la prensa excelentemente…"

"Gajes del oficio…"

Para tu buena suerte ningún reportero volvió a tocar el tema tan abiertamente, ¿Y que si te decían que tenías mirada matadora cuándo querías? Es parte de tu encanto.

* * *

><p>"¿Hablarás con él?"<p>

"No, pero con ella si"

"Simplemente aclárale la situación…"

Marron y Uub están cerca de la mesa de aperitivos, a pesar de que ya esta avanzada la velada no han saludado a los anfitriones.

"Debe de ser en privado, si por laguna razón alguien escucha algo será un banquete para la prensa"

"Este matrimonio ya lo es desde el segundo en que lo anunciaron"

La rubia se lleva la copa a los labios mientras observa como Pan y Trunks saludan a todo el mundo, deben esperar el momento apropiado para crear un poco de tensión. Uub deberá recordarle a Trunks el asunto pendiente entre ellos y ella debe hablar con la pequeña Son.

"Mira, se han separado, Pan ira con Satán, es momento de que vaya con Trunks…"

"Si, ve…"

Uub le da un beso a su novia y le pide que vaya con sus padres, él se encamina hacia donde esta Trunks. Si bien no está de acuerdo en el chantaje, está seguro que Marron sabe cómo jugar las cartas exactamente y lamentablemente ha logrado encasillar al heredero.

"Buenas noches Trunks…"

"¡Uub…! No te vi llegar"

"Marron y yo llegamos juntos pero estaban ocupados por eso no los saludamos…"

"Ya veo, bueno esta es tu casa…"

"Muchas gracias…¿algo más?"

"Que hostil…"

"Perdona mi actitud peor has de comprender que sé muy bien que quien le dio a Marron la información que necesitaba fuiste tú, tienes suerte que no te vaya a demandar"

"No cometí delito alguno, no revele cifras, datos ni le di papeles"

"Repetiste información confidencial que escuchaste en una junta"

"Junta que ya se había dado por terminada Brief"

"¿Qué quieres Uub?"

"Escucha yo solo estoy aquí para que sepas que Marron no amenaza en balde, sabes bien que su patrimonio esta en juego…"

"Y el tuyo también debo suponer…"

"Supones erradamente, gracias al puesto que el Sr. Goku me dio en Le Son Empire no me afecta en lo más mínimo, incluso puedo decirte que a Marron no le faltara nada y de hecho tendrá más de lo que tiene ahora si nos llegamos a casar"

"Entonces…"

"Sabes lo orgullosa que es, no permitirá que se le vaya de las manos este asunto"

"Simplemente está perdiendo el tiempo"

Trunks sentía hervir su sangre, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Uub algún día le contara a Marron lo que había escuchado después de una junta cuándo él estaba de pasante en Capsule Corp.

Ambos sabían sacar provecho de cualquier situación y lo estaban demostrando ahora mismo. Sin decir nada más ambos se separaron y Trunks le dio alcance a su esposa.

"Te ves un poco alterado, ¿Qué has hablado con Uub?"

"Nada…simplemente le gusta recordarme un error que cometí hace tiempo"

"¿Error? ¿De qué hablas?"

"No importa, ¿te estas divirtiendo?"

"Si, a pesar de todo si…"

"Mis padres están felices de vernos"

"También los míos, y mi abuelo Satán no se cansa de hablar con los medios sobre nosotros"

"Eso es bueno, mira por fin ha llegado mi hermana…"

Bra Brief esta tan deslumbrante como se esperaba en ella, lleva un vestido rojo coral que resalta el azul de sus ojos y cabello, se pega a su cintura acentuándola y tiene una ligera abertura donde la tela se une en medio de sus piernas.

"Vamos, ha llegado junto con Goten hay que ir a saludarlos"

"¡Pan! Estas hermosa"

"Igual que tú, y tío…¡Tan guapo como siempre!"

"Muchas gracias sobrinita, debo decir que deslumbras a todos al pasar"

"¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo estás? me encanta tu casa…"

"Bra, gracias, Goten…"

"Trunks…"

Ambos amigos siguen enojados, la situación te pone incómoda pero antes de poder decir algo escuchas a la persona que en este momento tiene todo tu odio.

"Que cuadro tan encantador, los Son y Brief por fin unidos, ¿No te parece amor, que se ven perfectos los cuatro?"

"Buenas noches Trunks y Pan, Goten y Bra…"

Detrás de ustedes han aparecido Marron y Uub, Marron lleva un vestido amarillo, corto, sencillo pero la hace ver elegante y sofisticada.

Al unísono todos pronuncian el _buenas noches _de rigor. Tú estás atenta a la reacción de tu esposo, él esta normal aunque ha fruncido un poco la frente.

"Solo queríamos saludar a la pareja anfitriona y desearles lo mejor en su _matrimonio, _digo, después de tanto papeleo es justo que esto funcione…"

Dicho esto se ríe un poco mientras al hacerlo tapa su boca con su cartera.

No puedes evitar abrir los ojos y sentir frío. La manera en que pronuncio matrimonio da a entender muchas cosas ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se ríe?

"Marron y yo debemos saludar al Dr. Gero, los veremos más tarde"

Ambos se van dejando a 4 personas con un ambiente hostil entre ellos. El primero en romper ese silencio es Goten, quien va directo al grano.

"¿Ella sabe algo?"

"No puede ser, nadie excepto ustedes se enteró…"

"¿Trunks tu sabes si sabe algo?"

Y él esta callado, no dice nada.

"¿Trunks?"

"¿Hermano? ¿Ella sabe?"

"Es complicado…"

"¿Complicado? ¿Entonces hay más que me ocultas aparte de lo que vi hoy en la oficina?"

Lo intentaste pero la voz te salió 3 tonos más arriba de lo normal. Diablos, algunos han volteado a verlos.

Temerosa volteas la vista hacía tu mejor amiga, se le tiene que ocurrir algo para salvar la situación.

"Trunks has arruinado la sorpresa…en ese caso será mejor que bailen ahora…"

"Ehh, si claro, mi vida, ¿Creías que iba a olvidar nuestra canción?"

Bra se voltea hacía el DJ en la esquina y le truena los dedos. El chico se confunde con este gesto así que Trunks le hace una señal, le muestra 3 dedos indicando que canción quiere que toque, al entenderlo se pone sus audífonos y momentos después empieza a sonar la balada.

La intensidad de las luces baja y comienzas a llevar a Pan al centro de la pista, se resiste un poco hasta que escuchan los aplausos de los invitados. Entonces se deja llevar por ti.

La tomas por la cintura, pones en alto tu mano y empiezan a bailar.

"Tienes tanta suerte de que estemos rodeados de tantas personas…"

"…"

"¿No dirás nada?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"¿Cómo es que Marron sabe?"

"Cometí un error y es por eso que ella sabe, pero no dirá nada…"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Qué le diste para asegurar su silencio?"

"¿Podrías dejar eso un momento y disfrutar nuestra canción?"

"¿Nuestra…qué…?"

Te callas un momento y por primera vez pones atención a la canción que acompaña sus movimientos, esa canción, balada y agresiva al mismo tiempo, esa canción.

"You Raise Me Up…"

"De Inori"

"¿Cómo…como es que te acuerdas de eso?"

"No he olvidado un solo detalle de nuestra relación"

Te quedas callada, se te ha formado un nudo en la garganta.

Pan te mira, y es esa mirada llena de confusión, alegría y tristeza, es esta mirada la que aún no sabes porque te encoge el corazón cada que te la da.

Ambos se dejan llevar y simplemente se besan. Los invitados aplauden, después de todo ¿Qué tan común es ver una pareja tan joven y tan enamorada?

* * *

><p>„<em>Respira...respira..."<em>

Estas afuera, necesitabas salir, después del baile y de toda la prensa nuevamente sobre ustedes, un poco de aire y estar sola es lo que necesitas.

„_Ya casi acaba, solo un poco más y todo estará bien…"_

"Debo decir…que casi me convencen…son increíblemente buenos fingiendo que se aman"

Te volteas agresivamente y encuentras a Marron justo detrás de ti.

"¿Qué quieres Marron?"

"No he venido a burlarme si es lo que crees…"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Escucha, sobre lo de esta tarde…"

"No quiero escuchar nada que tengas que decir al respecto"

"Aunque no quieras escuchar hablaré, porque no es nada de lo que te puedas estar imaginando"

"¿Acaso creen que me voy a dejar engañar?"

Las dos están frente a frente, tienes la enorme ventaja de saber que tu abuelo Goku y Vegeta corrieron a los medios justo después de que Trunks y tú bailaran. Aún no puedes hacer escandalo pero estas segura que nadie te dirá nada si Marron regresa a la fiesta con un leve tono morado en sus ojos.

"No soy estúpida Marron…sé lo que vi"

"Una escena bastante comprometedora debo admitir, pero te puedo asegurar que Trunks no te engaño, es algo que no va con él y deberías saberlo mejor que nadie"

"¿Y tú vienes a decírmelo?"

"Lo que él y yo estábamos discutiendo no te lo puedo decir, eso se lo dejo a su criterio, después de todo son asuntos empresariales…"

"¿Empre…de que estas hablando?"

"Yo sé todo sobre ustedes, todo sobre como ambos planearon esto para obtener ventaja"

"¿Qué?"

"Claro, ese es el trato no? Vegeta y Bulma estaban preocupados por la vida de libertinaje que había estado llevando Trunks y por otra parte, al viejo Satán le preocupaba la vida solitaria y tan llena de ballet que tu tenías"

"…"

"A ti te condicionó tu abuelo, el ser su única nieta no te ayudo, te dijo que si no te casabas no te daría lo que te corresponde de su Emporio Satán que, hay que admirar, es muchísimo y si Trunks seguía con la misma vida se vería reemplazado por Bra como heredero mayoritario de Capsule Corp"

"¿Cómo…como es que tú…?"

"¿Cómo es que lo sé? no es tan difícil de adivinar, teniendo las piezas adecuadas todo encaja por sí solo, ¿Por qué crees que la prensa los sigue tanto?"

"Mientes, Trunks y yo siempre hemos estado juntos…"

"Cariño sabes que no es verdad…pero bueno, no te diré lo demás porque bien sabemos que no fueron las únicas razones de que tú ahora seas la Sra. Brief, solo quería que supieras que estoy al tanto"

"No te afecta en nada mi matrimonio Marron, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, de Trunks?"

"Escúchame bien Pan, mi interés no está en Trunks sino en Capsule y su unión con Gero's Inc."

"¿Unión?"

"Pídele esa información a _tu esposo_, me tengo que ir, tan solo quería que estuvieras tranquila, aunque debo admitir que Trunks es una gran tentación sexual no es algo en lo que siga interesada"

„_¿Como se atreve?"_

"Despreocúpate Pan…y disfruta mientras puedas…"

"Eres una…"

"Si lo sé, pero no es algo que me avergüence…" se dio la vuelta y antes de irse volteo su cabeza y le dijo:

"¿Sabes? Trunks de verdad te quiere, es más, podría decir que sus sentimientos van más allá de eso, te protege aunque tú no lo notes y también protege a tu familia y si para hacerlo debe engañarte primero lo hará…"

"¿Protegerme? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Buenas noches Brief, ha sido una velada deliciosa…espero se repita pronto"

Ves cómo te levanta la mano y se despide ti mientras se aleja, en la puerta Uub te hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y después ambos desaparecen en el interior de tu casa.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo es que se enteró?

"¿Proteger a mi familia? ¿Engañarme antes…?"

Si lo que querías era relajarte has conseguido exactamente lo opuesto. ¿Qué hay entre Marron y Trunks?

* * *

><p>Prox. movimiento : Arabesque<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les dejo los links por si quieren ver los vestidos de las chicas y el traje de Trunks, recuerden quitar los espacios después de cada punto y dos puntos para poder ver el link :)<strong>

**Vestido de Pan:  
>(Es el negro, el primero en la lista)<strong>

**http: /www. e-moda. net/2009/11/vestidos-cortos-y-elegantes. Html**

**Vestido de Bra:  
>http: vestidoparafiesta. com/hermosos-vestidos-cortos-color-rojo/hermosos-vestidos-cortos-color-rojo-3/**

**Vestido Marron:**

**http: /www. mujeraldia. com/UpImages/2258/vestidos_fiesta_cortos_4a1da5c78ca055c9853342581. Jpg**

**Traje de Trunks:**

**http: /safe-img03. olx. com. mx/ui/10/49/68/1293125129_150034168_3-TRAJES-GIORGIO-ARMANI-HUGO-BOSS-Y-ZEGNA-CONTAMOS-CON-SUCURSAL-Tlalpan. jpg**

**Ahora sí, disculpen la demora, ahora tarde más de lo normal, pero bueno, inicio de receso de semana santa y aunque solo es una semana estoy dispuesta a disfrutarla; ¿y qué mejor manera de empezar que actualizando? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que me puedan dejar un coment :D**

**Fui muy feliz de ver que el número de reviews aumentó! Y también recibí algunos en los primeros capítulos, muchas gracias en especial a **_**pan-dbgt**_** por tomarse el tiempo de hacer esto. **

**Schala S: primero que otra cosa, muchas gracias por las observaciones a la redacción de la historia, es realmente útil y sirve para mejorar, he de confesar que siempre cometo errores en los 'por qué' y 'porque'. Gracias por ser de mis lectoras fieles, realmente me encanta :D, espero que la trama siga buena, te leo después.**

**kiara: la situación es que las emociones le ganaron a Pan, no te preocupes que no se dejará pisotear por nadie. Lo de Marron se va desvelando poco a poco. Espero seguir sabiendo de ti en los reviews :) Gracias por leer.**

**Patty Suise: espero te haya gustado este cap. lamento la tardanza x) , por otra parte lo movido de la fiesta fue con la prensa y las charlas de Marron. Tu review fue de los que más me encantó en esta ocasión, muchas gracias :D por cierto si te llego mi correo por PM? Sino avísame y te lo vuelvo a enviar, y gracias por recomendar el fic entre tus amigas :)**

**nodama9012: hey! La verdad no sé con exactitud de cuantos capítulos será la historia, realmente, como la voy escribiendo tal cual me da mi inspiración pues no estoy segura. Pero espero tenerte conmigo durante todos :) gracias por dejar comentario.**

**Huilen: lo sé, exceso de sentimientos en le capítulo anterior, y Marron es una buena empresaria eso es todo. Te agradezco mucho tu tiempo para leer y dejar un review.**

**ha ash14: ya esta un poco aclarado lo de Marron, veras que realmente tiene los ojos puestos en la empresa más que en la relación TrunksxPan, cuídate y si haces denuncia me avisas por ahí para yo secundarte que estoy exhausta con mi tarea XP. **

**Apailana: en el próximo capítulo desarrollare un poco más a la (como bien llamaste) empresaria sensual que es Marron, el papel que jugaría en este fic salió de repente y he de confesar que me encanta como me quedo XD . Los sentimientos de Trunks y Pan ahí están solo que ahora si tienen asuntos primordiales que resolver antes que eso. Y yo espero seguir sabiendo de ti :D**

**katie88: me alegra que hayas encontrado la historia :D yo con saber que lees y que te haces un tiempesito para comentar soy feliz :) cuídate y espero saber de ti más adelante.**

**Valerie-son-brief-cullen 68: no hay TrunksxMarron, si hubo fue antes, no te preocupes por eso y de lo otro pues no sé, la verdad yo creo que deberías iniciar por crear tu cuenta aquí y depsues ver lo de tu historia :)**

**pan-dbgt: GotenxBra deberá esperar aunque no mucho lo prometo, lamento haber tardado en actualizar peor he andado ocupada con la escuela. Gracias por leer y dejar review al final. Ah! Y otra vez gracias por dejar review en cap. anteriores :)**

**nittasayuri: gracias por los halagos, me encantan n/n y su matrimonio tendrán baches y unos enormes jeje veremos que tan bien los saben enfrentar nuestros protagonistas. Espero tus actualizaciones créeme :) y gracias por seguir conmigo!**

**Gracias de igual forma a los que pusieron la historia en favorita y en alerta. Y también gracias a los que me pusieron a mí como Autora favorita y en alerta.**

**Gracias gracias gracias.**

**Los leo en la siguiente actualización que espero no tarde :)**

**Con amor. **

**Bellatrix Monserratt**


	8. Movimiento 8: Arabesque

**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**

* * *

><p>„ " <strong>– pensamientos<strong>

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. ****Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 8: Arabesque**

"¿Pan?"

Sigues afuera, la impresión de tu charla con Marron aún no te ha permitido volver a la fiesta y aparentar que todo va normal.

"¿Padre?"

"Mi niña, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo ehm…tenía calor"

"¿Calor? Estamos a 4º" mientras lo dice se quita su saco y te lo pone en los hombros, su colonia te llena los sentidos y te reconforta de la misma manera a que si te hubiera abrazado.

"Supongo que es el estrés de la fiesta"

"Puede ser, como sea debemos entrar, tu madre quiere disfrutarte todo el tiempo posible y ya casi nos vamos"

"Yo también quiero estar con ella, vamos…"

Tu padre te pasa un brazo alrededor de tu cintura y entran juntos.

"¿Con quienes están mamá y el abuelo?"

"Esos son Mr. Lao y su nieta Sidonia"

"¿Sidonia? No la conozco…¿Cierto?"

"Si la conoces hija, pero tal vez la recuerdes más como Lime…no muchos saben su otro nombre"

"¿Lime? ¿La Lime que…?"

"Si, esa misma"

No puedes evitar hacer una mueca, tu padre al verte empieza a reír y te aprieta más hacía su cuerpo. ¿Qué? A nadie le gusta ver a la ex de su padre en una fiesta. No sabes mucho, tus padres jamás te han contado la historia completa pero es bastante obvio que tu mamá se incomoda en su presencia.

"¡Pan hija! ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Salí a respirar un poco madre"

"Ya veo…¿Ya conoces al Sr. Lao y su nieta?"

"Me parece que sí, aunque debo confesar que no recuerdo muy bien…"

"La última vez que nos vimos eras muy pequeña, fue en un torneo de artes marciales"

"¡Vaya! Bueno pues un placer verlos nuevamente, ¿Mamá? ¿Me acompañas por un trago?"

"Claro, vamos…ya vuelvo Gohan"

"¿Es mi imaginación o estas tensa?"

"Estoy tensa, lo lamento pero solo de recordar como…no importa eso ya está en el pasado"

"Jamás me han contado…"

"No vale la pena, mejor dime ¿Cómo va la vida de casada?"

"Uhm…pues…bien supongo, ya convivimos más, ambos tuvimos que ajustar los horarios de oficina y escuela"

"Me alegro tanto por ti…mientras estabas fuera estuvo platicando con nosotros, se expresa de ti de una manera que me hace recordar mis años de adolescencia junto a tu padre…"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, y no es solo lo que dice, verbo lo sabe utilizar cualquiera para enamorar el oído a los suegros…"

"¿Entonces qué más?"

Te ha dado ansiedad, tu madre es muy perspicaz ¿Será que ha notado algo?

"La mirada de un hombre jamás miente hija, cuándo habla de ti sus ojos se iluminan, y si estas a su lado todo su semblante cambia, se nota que te es muy devoto…no sé si me doy a entender…"

"Bueno pues la verdad es que yo no lo he notado"

"Pero claro que no, es algo que muchas veces no notamos pero el resto del mundo si, tu confía en tu madre…"

„ _Ciertamente no es en ti en quien no confío…"_

"Gracias mamá, ¿Volvemos?"

"Si claro"

Mientras caminan y siguen platicando notas que Trunks se ha unido al grupo donde estaban tu padre y el Sr. Lao, en cuanto te ve te sonríe y no puedes evitar devolverle la misma sonrisa, la risa baja de tu madre te recuerda su previa charla, le pones atención a sus ojos. Tu mamá tiene razón, sus ojos brillan pero...siempre han tenido ese brillo ¿O no?

Te devanas los sesos buscando en tus recuerdos; llegas a la misma conclusión: siempre que te sonreía ahí estaba ese brillo. Y sigue estando así que decides que no es nada nuevo.

"Hey…te desapareciste…"

"¿Por qué todos dicen eso? No fue mucho lo que estuve afuera con Ma…"

"¿Ma? ¿Marron?"

Detectas el tono de alarma en la voz de Trunks, así que rápidamente buscas el nombre de alguna otra invitada.

"Mai…" *

"¿Mai? ¿Quién es…?"

"Ya sabes, es amiga de mi abuelo Goku, mayor que él, cabello negro, ojos azules, sombra de ojos y labial rojo…"

"No la recuerdo"

Te mira intensamente tratando de descubrir la verdad.

"¿Tu si la recuerdas papá?"

"Si claro, aunque decir que es amiga de papá es mucho, digamos que simplemente se conocen de hace muchos años"

"Como sea…"

Rápidamente te unes a la conversación que está teniendo el Sr. Lao con tu madre. Sabes que Trunks se ha quedado inquieto y sabes que cuando estén solos te preguntara que es lo que realmente sucedió durante tu ausencia.

"Hija nosotros ya nos vamos, hemos traído a tus abuelos y tu abuela ya está cansada así que lo mejor será irnos"

"Está bien madre, de todos modos no creo que dure mucho más ya casi todos se están yendo"

Se despide de ti con un abrazo y no puede evitar la lágrima que se escapa de su ojo mientras te da un beso.

"Cuídate mucho mi niña, y no te olvides de visitarnos"

"Lo hare en cuanto pueda, lo prometo"

"Buenas noches Gohan, ya saben que cuándo quieran esta es su casa"

"Muchas gracias Trunks…"

Se acercan y se dan un apretón de manos, tan solo es un segundo pero podrías jurar haber visto una mueca de dolor en el rostro de tu esposo.

"Vaya…"

"¿Qué?"

"Al parecer mi padre aún tiene fuerza"

El rostro de Trunks se sonroja y te pregunta:

"¿Se notó?"

"Solo un poco…"

Te ríes mientras le tomas la mano.

"Vamos hay que seguir siendo bueno anfitriones…¿Sabes? este día ha sido demasiado largo para mi gusto"

Mientras lo dices te recargas en la pared y volteas hacia la alberca.

"¿Estas cansada? Yo esperaba poder celebrar como es debido el éxito de nuestra primera fiesta cuándo todos se hubieran ido"

"¿Qué tenías en mente?"

Se te ocurre que quiere ir a cenar o a bailar así que empiezas a buscar que decirle para declinar su propuesta. De verdad que lo único en que puedes pensar es en ir a la cama y…

"Algo así…"

Te toma de la cintura y te pega a su cuerpo, antes de que puedas pensar algo más, captura tus labios de forma apasionada, te pega más hacía él y tú por instinto subes tus manos a su cuello y exiges más de sus labios. Entonces, él comienza a desviar los besos hacía tu mandíbula.

"No, espera…gente…aún hay gente"

"Eso se puede arreglar…"

Te toma de la mano y salen al jardín, te lleva hacía los vestidores instalados en una de las esquinas. Rápidamente se asegura que nadie los está viendo y ambos ingresan.

"Esto está mal…"

Le dices, lo sabes, no es correcto, hay invitados y se darán cuenta; ¿Entonces por qué le estas sacando la camisa de sus pantalones? ¿Por qué estas desabrochando su cinturón? ¿Por qué permites que baje el cierre de tu vestido provocando que caiga al piso?

"Dime si quieres que pare"

No puedes hacerlo y él lo sabe, maldita sea él sabe que no puedes pedirle que no te haga suya.

"Tus besos me embriagan Trunks…"

"Tú me embriagas, ¿No ves cuanto te necesito amor?"

Te guía la mano para que lo sientas, mientras tu mano se entretiene ahí, echas tu cuello hacía atrás en una silenciosa petición para que lo bese, lo cual hace casi inmediatamente, te fascina lo bien que te entiende; ya has dejado de pensar en todo excepto su mano que está aprisionando uno de tus senos mientras su boca realiza un camino desde tu cuello hasta el adorno que corona tus atributos femeninos.

"Te necesito…ahora más que nunca"

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde están?"<p>

"No lo sé, podría jurar que los vi salir…"

"Pues aquí no hay nadie Bra…seguramente están adentro, volvamos…"

"Espera…"

Goten se volvió a tiempo de ver como su sobrina salía de los vestidores alisándose el vestido, sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver como detrás de ella salía Trunks aun acomodándose el cinturón.

"¡Ay Dios! Bra por favor dime que ellos no…"

"Te diré lo contrario pero la evidencia habla por sí sola…ven, escóndete, vienen para acá"

Ambos se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron mientras Pan y Trunks caminaban hacía la entrada de la casa, ahí, Pan se volvió y le acomodó la corbata a su esposo mientras él le peinaba el cabello.

"Una cosa es saber que están casados y otra ser testigo de sus ritos maritales"

"¡Vamos Goten! No es tan malo"

"Yo crié a esa niña junto con Gohan, no es nada grato saber lo que hace…además ¿no se pueden controlar? Digo es un lugar público"

"Claro tu puedes juzgar, tu que jamás lo has hecho en un espacio público…"

Bra rodo los ojos y empezó a caminar, mas no llego muy lejos, Goten la tomo por la cintura y la giro mientras la daba un corto pero intenso beso.

"El laboratorio de tu madre o mi oficina no son tan públicos…"

El rojo subió a las mejillas de Bra, quien ciertamente había pensado en la oficina pero no en el laboratorio de su madre, que día había sido ese, con la excusa de que ella no podía salir hasta terminar su práctica habían terminado tirando todo al piso para despejar la mesa.

Que cara había puesto su madre al entrar y encontrarla con la cara sonrojada, Goten había tenido que salir corriendo por la ventana. Que lio había sido conseguir los videos de seguridad más tarde para que no la descubrieran.

"Es un alivio que la cámara sea automática, sino le hubiéramos dado un banquete al guardia en turno…"

"Como sea…" la beso nuevamente "tú y yo somos un mundo aparte"

Esos ojos negros tenían un no sé qué que lograban que Bra se olvidara de todo, incluso de que su padre aún estaba en la fiesta.

"Ya es hora de que tú y yo nos vayamos"

Dicho esto ambos entraron para reunirse con Vegeta y Bulma que ya se estaban despidiendo de la pareja.

"Esperamos verlos pronto aquí Bulma…"

"Te tomare la palabra hija, esta casa es encantadora, ideal para ustedes…¿Bra te vienes con nosotros?"

"No gracias, Goten me llevará"

"Oh…muy bien"

"Llama cuando estés en tu departamento"

A ninguno le pasó desapercibido la sutil amenaza que había hacía el pelinegro en esa frase.

"Papá…con Goten estoy a salvo"

"No se preocupe Vegeta, la princesa Brief llegara sana y salva"

Tras una última mirada de advertencia de parte de Vegeta, ambos se encaminaron hacía la salida.

"Bueno, pues al parecer somos los últimos, deberíamos irnos ¿Cierto Goten?"

"Si, es tarde…sobrinita hermosa ¿Quedamos para comer el Lunes?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Perfecto, te llamo para concertar hora y lugar"

Ambos se abrazaron y Pan empezó a caminar con él hacia la puerta.

"Vamos Bra te acompaño"

"¿Sabes algo? Toda la prensa esta maravillada con ustedes, son la pareja perfecta del momento"

"¿Bra Brief aceptando que hay alguien mejor que ella y su novio? Al cual por cierto aun no conozco"

"Lo harás a su debido tiempo…y pues bueno, es mi mejor amiga y mi hermano, no puedo imaginar algo mejor ¿Tu si?"

No respondes, la verdad es que sabes que quieres decir que no, pero no sabes el efecto que tendrá esa respuesta.

"Descansa hermanita" le das un beso en la frente y ella te abraza, Goten ya está en su auto y se despide de ti con una señal, se la respondes, tal vez ya no esté tan enojado.

"¡Adios!"

Pan termina su despedida y se acerca a ti.

"Vamos, hace frío…"

"¿Cansada?"

"Uhm…a decir verdad me siento…activa…"

Ese brillo malévolo en sus ojos te hace recordar lo que hace menos de media hora le hiciste mientras se apoyaban en un lavabo.

"Bien pues…eso se puede arreglar…"

Ella se ríe y te fascina que lo haga, ambos ingresan a la casa y mientras le dan las últimas instrucciones al personal para asegurarse que dejen todo perfecto antes de irse se encaminan a su habitación.

"Pues pese a lo que esperaba todo salió a la perfección"

"Sin duda…"

La observas tirarse boca abajo en la cama, está muerta de cansancio así que sus parpados empiezan a cerrarse. Te quitas el saco y la camisa y te acercas a ella, te acuestas a su lado y recargas tu peso en un brazo. La observas, su frente, sus cejas, sus parpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, su mandíbula, todo en ella te gusta. Todo, incluso sus cejas que ella declara odiar por su forma. **

Ante este pensamiento te ríes y esto logra hacerla abrir sus ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gustas…"

"¿Es divertido?"

"Pensaba en que todo encaja bien en tu cara, incluso tus cejas aunque tú las odies"

Ante esta mención sus ojos se dilatan y te hace una mueca enojada.

"No las veas…"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"Son feas…déjalas en paz…"

"Que tonta eres…escucha ya que te has despertado, ¿Querrías decirme de que hablaste con Marron?"

"¿Marron?"

"No eres buena mentirosa, sé que hablaste con ella"

Con un suspiro se gira hasta quedar boca arriba y lleva una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"No importa, no quiero seguir pensando en eso, fueron muchas emociones para un día…"

"Hablaremos después sobre eso"

"¿Hay otra cosa que quisieras preguntarme?"

Hay muchas cosas que quieres preguntarle, pero te decides por la más trivial de todas.

"¿Quién es Lime?"

"Es…bueno es la ex de mi padre, estuvieron a punto de casarse…"

"Cuando llego tu mamá"

"Ella dice que no llego a quitarle algo a alguien, ella y papá ya se conocían, ella lo define más como un retorno a un lugar que ya era suyo"

"Suena bastante interesante"

"Su historia la sé de memoria, aunque las partes donde aparece Lime jamás me las han contado bien obviamente, ni el antes, durante o después"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes? Su nombre solo salió un poco en algunos papeles pero mas que nada como una referencia a los Son"

"No lo sé, tengo entendido que el matrimonio entre ella y mi papá iba a ser algo arreglado, conveniencia para salvar la compañía de la familia de Lime de la quiebra"

"¿Arreglado? ¿Gohan sabia?"

"Supongo que sí, la verdad no lo sé, no hablan de eso, al menos no conmigo"

"Pues su nombre no me suena, si hubiera sido reamente importante mi madre la habría mencionado…"

"Como dije, no lo sé. Y ahora que lo pienso no sé qué haya pasado con ella después de que su matrimonio no se llevó a cabo, esos contratos…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras una misma idea cruzaba sus cabezas, al mismo tiempo se voltearon a ver y Trunks dijo:

"Lo nuestro es diferente"

"Bueno, obviamente tu y yo estamos casados…"

Pones los ojos en blanco un poco exasperado pues ella bien sabe que no te referías a eso.

"Además de eso…lo nuestro es diferente"

"¿Qué tan diferente?"

No tienes respuesta para ello, no puedes responder algo que tú mismo te sigues cuestionando.

"No lo sé…" con el dorso de tu mano le acaricias el rostro "aún no lo sé"

Pan cierra los ojos al sentir tu mano y suelta un largo suspiro. Cuándo vuelve a abrir sus ojos tiene una mirada que no sabes cómo interpretar.

Toma tu mano y la junta más hacía su cachete.

"Mi madre me dijo algo hoy"

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué fue?"

"Que la mirada de un hombre nunca miente y que me fijara en tus ojos cuándo me mirabas…"

Desconcertado inclinas un poco la cabeza.

"¿Y que ves cuando te miro?"

"Pues…ese es el punto, que no logro encontrar eso que ella me dice que busque, para mi tus ojos siempre han brillado…"

"¿Brillo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues es un brillo raro, diferente, tus ojos brillan…pero también lo hacían cuándo me mirabas antes, es que…no me sé explicar, olvídalo estoy desvariando por el sueño…"

Se empieza a reír nerviosamente y un ligero tono rosa llega a sus mejillas, te ríes pues sabes que se le da fatal eso de hablar de sentimientos y aprecias el esfuerzo por querer compartir algo contigo.

Tal vez solo tal vez ya estén derrumbando esas barreras que se crearon durante años.

"Después descifraremos a que se refería mi querida suegra…" le das un beso en su frente y se vuelven a quedar en silencio.

"¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué sigue?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Ya hemos encantando a la prensa y a nuestra familia nuevamente….¿Qué sigue?"

"Seguir…no podemos planear cada segundo de nuestra vida"

"Pareciera que así se debe hacer para que todo salga bien"

Es casi imperceptible pero logras ver un temblor en su labio inferior. Y entonces te das cuenta, ya sabes que es lo que tiene.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo Pan? ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?"

* * *

><p>"Señor, tiene una llamada en la línea 3"<p>

"Gracias, ya la tomo"

Te duele la cabeza, no pudiste dormir, tenías tantas cosas en la cabeza que no pudiste hacerlo y en tu opinión, si no es por una fiesta o una buena noche de placer, no vale la pena privarse del sueño.

"Habla Trunks…"

"¿Enojado Briefs? ¿Acaso no se ocuparon de ti como es debido anoche?"

"¿Qué quieres Marron? ¿Acaso discutirás conmigo lo que hablaron tú y mi esposa anoche?"

"Awww la pareja se cuenta todo…entonces sabrás que no hice sino aclararle que hace mucho que dejaste de interesarme"

"Aja…" su tono no hace más que agravar tu jaqueca, ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso a tu intuición y te quedaste en casa? "Como sea…"

Es Domingo, la gente coherente descansa, aunque cierto es que no tenías muchas ganas de quedarte en casa a tratar de descifrar los silencios de tu mujer.

"No me interesa seguir creando escándalos Trunks, tan solo quería saber si estabas en tu oficina y ya que así es, te informo que en cualquier momento debe llegar un paquete…¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Bien, pues ahí está toda la información, te dejo para que lo juzgues y cuando las preguntas lleguen a ti, llámame y lo discutiremos"

Silencio. Tu secretaria te habla, la buena Úrsula que acepto venir en Domingo, te dices a ti mismo que tras todo lo que hace es justo hacerle un aumento en su saldo:

"Señor Briefs acaba de llegar un paquete, no tiene remitente, ¿lo remito a otro departamento a que lo investiguen?"

Silencio. Cuelgas el teléfono y presionas el botón de tu intercomunicador.

"No…tráemelo por favor"

Silencio. El paquete esta frente a ti.

_« El mayor secreto de los hermanos Son »_

Silencio. Marron lo describió así ¿De qué secreto hablaba?

Tanto es curiosidad como ansiedad lo que sientes. Marron hablaba de chantaje y este paquete debe ser la clave.

Con decisión rompes la cinta adhesiva y empiezas a ver que contiene. Papeles, fotos de Goten y también de Gohan, haces a un lado las fotos y encuentras un sobre, en una de sus caras tiene escrito _Son Gohan_, con incertidumbre lo abres y su contenido te sorprende pero también la firma.

_« …sabes que debemos discutirlo, no hay que crear un escándalo innecesario…_

…_si esto sale a la luz ambos tendremos problemas…_

_¿Nos vemos en el café de siempre? _

_Lao Sidonia »_

Buscas en tus recuerdos, ese nombre te es conocido, y justo cuando llega a ti la revelación sientes un calosfrío recorrer tu espina dorsal.

"Lime…"

* * *

><p>Prox. Movimiento:<p>

Glisser

* * *

><p><strong>*Mai: <strong>**formaba parte del grupo del emperador ****Pilaf**** , tuvo gran participación en las primeras sagas de la serie y junto con otros dos ella fue la que esparció las esferas del dragón al inicio de la saga GT. **

****En las biografías de Pan mencionan esta característica sobre como ella odia sus cejas, sinceramente no recuerdo haberlo visto mencionado en la serie pero tal vez en el manga si salga.**

**Las disculpas están de más, tan solo espero que sigan conmigo y me dejen un review :)**

**Muy bien, ahora ¿Qué les pareció? :D ;Este capítulo siguió en la fiesta pues me pareció que les debía un poco más ya que el capítulo anterior me quedo muy corto además necesitaba incluir a algunos personajes y me pareció lo ideal que fuera en la fiesta.**

**Ahora contestare los reviews:**

_**BlckhrtCherry**_**: muchas gracias por decir que soy genial n/n ; me encanta y valoro tus lagrimas…ahh! El capítulo 6 donde me dejaste review me parece ha sido el más dramático y lleno de sentimientos hasta el momento.**

_**SChala: **_**como siempre muchas gracias por dejar comentario, he de confesar que es uno de los que más espero cada que publico :) ; ahora en este se vio un poco más que trae Marron entre manos, espero te siga gustando :D**

_**nittasayuri: **_**sigo esperando ansiosa tu actualización, sinceramente amo la pareja HadesxPersefone, bueno y además espero te siga gustando esta historia, gracias por leer.**

_**Patty Suise: **_**ahh! Trato de actualizar lo antes posible pero creo no me sale XD pero bueno espero este capítulo que es más largo lo compense de alguna manera x)**

_**Valerie-son-brief-cullen 68: **_**yo soy anti TrunksxMarron 1000% x) jeje como ya habrás notado, de lo otro, es con el correo que quieras :) en la esquina superior izquierda da en 'sign up' y ahí te ira llevando en todo el proceso.**

**Pan-dbgt: te agradezco el review! Y bueno heme aquí con una nueva actualización espero la hayas disfrutado :)**

**kiara: si, yo sé que fue corto pero este ya no tanto :) gracias por seguir la historia, espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos.**

_**katie88: yo sé que más que ningún otro el capítulo anterior fue muy corto jeje gomen por eso, y si, la puse muy maldita en esta historia y con todo lo que tengo planeado de chantaje creo que te parecerá aún más maldita XD y Uub pues bueno, quiere mucho a su novia, la situación entre Trunks y Pan es inseguridad de ambos pero se verá más avance lo prometo :D. Gracias por comentar espero leerte después ;).**_

_**huilen: de verdad que en esta historia no hay el clásico triángulo amoroso entre MarronxTrunksxPan , en el capítulo que viene se terminaran de desvelar todas esta dudas, en este les di una probadita de lo que usara la rubia para hacer su chantaje. Arigato 1000 por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar :).**_

_**Sin más los dejo, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y agradezco infinitamente los reviews dejados! Espero que sean muchos más, me dan tanta inspiración y felicidad que no las puedo describir :)**_

_**Los quiere**_

_**Bella… :3**_


	9. Movimiento 9: Glisser

**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**

* * *

><p>„ " <strong>– pensamientos<strong>

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 9: Glisser**

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti preciosa…"

"Abuelo…"

Te abraza efusivamente mientras van caminando, te sonrojas pero no te apartas. ¿Quién podría hacerlo? Jamás alguien le haría algo así al gran Hercule Mark Satán *, y mucho menos tu siendo su única nieta.

Tanto amor que te profesa enfrente de tantos ejecutivos le impide a tu rostro volver a su color natural, pero bueno…desde el instante en que entraste a la sala de juntas te presento como Pan Son Satán y se encargó de hacer énfasis en que, algún día, si tenían la fortuna de continuar como empleados de Industrias Satán, todos ellos estarían bajo tus órdenes.

Y pues bueno, eso…no suena nada mal.

"La reunión fue todo un éxito, aunque imprevisto, me hubieras avisado antes que venias…"

"Se me ocurrió de repente"

Mantienes una sonrisa amable pero sabes que estás enojada, no es una casualidad que estés en la empresa de tu abuelo, a decir verdad, la idea de visitarlo inicio hoy, cuando saliste de la universidad y te diste cuenta que fuera no estaba el Mercedes negro que siempre está estacionado en la entrada principal.

Trunks no fue hoy por ti. Puede que sea una estupidez. Pero te molesto. Te molesto el hecho de haber salido y no haberlo encontrado. Te molesto haber decidido meterte a una cafetería cercana para esperarlo. Te molesto haber estado ahí durante 45 minutos y que cuándo por fin te decidieras a marcarle, desviara la llamada con Úrsula y ella te dijera que estaba arreglando asuntos de la oficina y que había dejado dicho que te veía en casa.

"Por lo menos me hubiera avisado para llevar mi propio carro…"

"¿Qué dices Pan?"

"Nada abuelo, nada…"

"Sabes que no me gusta que murmures...me haces sentir que en realidad ya no escucho, ¿Intentas decirme que ya estoy viejo?"

Le sonríes. Nuevamente… ¿Quién se atrevería a decirle al gran Satán que los años no pasan en balde y que de hecho no le haría mal usar un aparato para escuchar mejor? Pues nadie, y tu como su única nieta mucho menos.

"Para nada abuelito…tan solo me preguntaba si ya habrá llegado mi madre…"

"Lo verificaremos en un segundo, ¿hace mucho que no se ven? ¿O por que el ansia de verla?"

"A decir verdad esperaba regresarme con ella, ya te dije que no traigo mi carro..."

"Es verdad, aunque me sigo preguntando cómo es que andas tu sin tu deportivo…"

"Te explique que en las mañanas Trunks me lleva y normalmente me recoge…"

Tu mirada se apaga…también estás triste.

"¿Qué tienes tesorito? ¿Acaso ese esposo tuyo te hizo algo?"

"No, para nada…estoy uhm…abrumada"

"Eso es normal, tu madre también se sentía así cuando tenía tu edad, aunque claro la suya era una situación muy diferente"

"Lo sé, lo sé…pero debes saber que estoy muy feliz"

Ambos entran a su oficina, tú como buena nieta y para no perder costumbre, te apresuras a sentarte en su silla y voltearlo a ver con una enorme sonrisa.

"Me sigue encantando sentarme aquí…"

"Con esa sonrisa te pareces tanto a tu madre, si bien has sacado mucho del carácter de tu padre, la tenacidad y orgullo que demostraste hoy al enfrentarte por primera vez a los directivos de aquí viene directo de tu madre…mi pequeña Videl, verte dando tus primeros pasos en esta empresa me hace recordar tanto cuando le toco a ella"

"Abuelo…"

"Es verdad, es verdad, me estoy poniendo sentimental pero no me puedes culpar…por poco y decides otra cosa"

Uff han empezado con un tema difícil.

"Abuelito sabes que si bien amo el ballet siempre supe que mi lugar era pues…aquí y en Son Empire"

"Pero esas ideas tuyas que se te metieron hace un año…sobre viajar por el mundo, descubrirte a ti misma…"

"Dejaste muy en claro que tu idea de mí en Industrias Satán incluía una pareja formal que me apoyara en todo momento, alguien a mi altura"

"Claro que sí, escucha hija, ambos sabemos que no estaré aquí para siempre….y siendo Videl mi única hija la empresa será suya pero también era y sigue siendo mi deseo que también sea tuya…"

"No hables de eso abuelo, aún falta muchísimo tiempo para que dejes este mundo…"

No quieres seguir escuchando ese tema, te hace sentir ambiciosa y tan solo resalta tu matrimonio arreglado aún más. No puedes olvidar que Trunks uso a tu abuelo como arma a su favor. Y ciertamente tú no hiciste mucho para evitar dejarte convencer. Al mencionar a Industrias Satán te dejaste cegar por la ambición.

"No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al anunciarme tu compromiso con el joven Brief…es ideal para ti, siempre lo dije, siempre lo supe"

"¿Siempre? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Ahh hija mía! Desde que ambos eran jóvenes y salían se podía decir que eran el uno para el otro…y también era obvio que necesitaban separarse durante su juventud para poder madurar y entender lo que es una verdadera relación…yo estaba muy seguro que al ser adultos y reencontrarse sería inevitable que sus destinos volvieran a enlazarse…"

"¿Destino?"

"Claro Pan…ahora se buena y quédate aquí, debo ir a finanzas, de hecho tu madre ya debe de estar ahí, iré por ella y después aceptare tu oferta de ir a comer juntos, iremos los tres…anda come de mis chocolates mientras tanto, ya sabes dónde están…"

Tu abuelo sale de su oficina y obedientemente tú te diriges a su pequeño mueble en el cual sigue conservando su reserva de chocolates. Sacas la caja y te sientas nuevamente en la silla.

Tus pensamientos se dejan llevar por los recuerdos y se van hacía aquella tarde en que ibas rumbo a casa de tu abuelo Goku, recuerdas como cuando miraste tu retrovisor ahí estaba, un Mercedes negro que no te había dejado de seguir.

_« ¿Qué demonios hace siguiéndome? »_

_« Solo a ti te podía pasar, que justo Trunks Brief hubiera decidido tomar la misma carretera que tú, o al menos eso habías pensado inicialmente al verlo detrás de ti, pero después de 10 minutos aun detrás de ti, era demasiado obvio que te estaba siguiendo. La pregunta era: ¿Por qué? _

_Resoplando bajas la velocidad para que te pase y se vaya a donde sea que vaya._

_Con alegría sonríes mientras ves como empieza a acelerar y te adelanta un poco. Sin embargo, el gusto te dura poco, en lugar de irse se pone a tu altura y continúa el ritmo que llevas tú._

_¡¿Qué le pasa?!_

_Aprietas los dientes y tu agarre con el volante se hace más fuerte, bien, ¿quiere jugar? Le enseñaras lo que aprendiste en Europa con tus muchos amigos amantes de los autos de carreras._

_Pisas el acelerador a fondo y rápidamente te adelantas, por el retrovisor ves como Trunks se empieza a reír y se apresura a tratar de darte alcance, no lo lograra, confías plenamente tanto en tus habilidades como en la potencia de tu convertible, Trunks te alcanza, se pone a la par tuyo y hace sonar su motor, decidida a no perder lo imitas y obligas a tu motor a que explote hasta el último caballo de fuerza que tenga._

_Presientes que Trunks no acelera de más para no perderte de vista y te fastidia eso, mas adelante ves un paradero, es suficiente, decides detenerte ahí y darle la cara. Aceleras una última vez y te estacionas, apagas el carro, te acomodas tus lentes obscuros y, enfurecida, sales dando un portazo. Te recargas en la puerta y esperas que aparezca. No tarda mucho, suavemente estaciona su auto a unos metros del tuyo y segundos después sale a tu encuentro._

_Observas como te escanea de arriba abajo, lo detestas, prácticamente te ha desnudado con la mirada._

_« Cretino… »_

_Se queda frente a ti sin decir nada, estas casi segura que viene de la oficina, trae una camisa azul arremangada y pantalón de vestir, si bien su primer encuentro fue hace unos días durante la fiesta, este es el primer momento a solas con él desde aquella tarde cuando rompiera contigo. El simple hecho de recordar eso te hace enojar y te recuerda que la persona que tienes enfrente es la misma que te hizo sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Esa que poco después de haber terminado contigo ya había regresado con Marron y sus caras estaban en todas la portadas de chismes mientras que a ti te fotografiaban comiendo sola en alguna cafetería. _

_« Hola Pan… »_

_« ¿Qué es lo quieres Brief? »_

_« Pero que agresiva, dicen que Europa nos vuelve a todos más refinados, al parecer en ti no fue así... »_

_« Me has seguido desde que tome la autopista, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? »_

_« ¿Directo al punto eh? Aquí no hablaremos, vamos, conozco una cafetería donde venden ese pastel de chocolate que tanto te gustaba, vamos ¡Yo invito! »_

_« ¿Qué te hace creer que iré contigo a alguna parte? »_

_« ¿Y por qué no? Tan solo un café es lo que pido Pan »_

_«Estoy ocupada por si no lo notaste »_

_« Si no me equivoco vas con el Sr. Goku, son tus abuelos y estoy seguro que no se molestaran porque llegues más tarde »_

_Pones los ojos en blanco y aprietas los dientes, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Acaso no es obvio que no quieres tenerlo cerca? Tu tío te prometió que había hablado con él, te prometió que no te molestaría ¿Entonces __qué__ hace aquí?_

_« Pues te equivocas, voy a encontrarme con mi tío… »_

_Trunks sonríe ampliamente, esa sonrisa que hacía que tu corazón diera un vuelco total, ¿Por qué lo hace? _

_« No me intimidaras con Goten pequeña…anda, vamos por un café, te prometo que valdrá la pena »_

_Y no sabes muy bien porqué pero aceptas, te lleva a un restaurante elegante y pide mesa en la sección más privada. Estas arrepentida de haber aceptado. Te sientes tan incómoda, preferirías estar en cualquier otra parte._

_No sabes que decir, mantienes el semblante duro, no te puedes mostrar de otra forma delante de él, jamás permitirás __que__ se vuelva a burlar de ti._

_« ¿Entonces? »_

_« Cuéntame de tu viaje Pan…Bra me dijo que te convertiste en una bailarina excelente, aunque eso yo ya lo sabía »_

_Invocar al pasado…puede que sea un simple comentario pero también puede ser una forma de ablandarte. Está muy equivocado, no caerás en su trampa._

_« Si, mejore y perfeccione mucho mis habilidades…fue una gran experiencia en muchos sentidos »_

_« Me alegra escuchar eso »_

_Te sonríe…estás segura que lo hace a propósito, sabe que cuando te sonreía así le era muy fácil convencerte de cualquier cosa; el asunto es ¿De qué te quiere convencer en esta ocasión? Cierras los ojos un momento y respiras lentamente, tienes que tranquilizarte, estas pensando mucho las cosas, las estas exagerando…tranquila Son, no pasa nada; es solo un poco de confusión por cómo se está comportando. Hay que acabar con esto de una buena vez._

_« Estas divagando Brief y sinceramente tengo mejores cosas que hacer que este ridículo reencuentro que quieres tener…»_

_Odias admitirlo, pero la presencia de Trunks aún hace efecto en ti. _

_No estabas lista para enfrentarlo aún, no sola; una cosa fue verlo por unos momentos la noche anterior mientras contabas con la protección moral y ciertamente también física de tu tío Goten; otra muy distinta es estar completamente a solas con él y que todos los recuerdos te ataquen brutalmente. _

_Te pones de pie, sacas dinero, lo avientas al centro de la mesa y empiezas a girar tu cuerpo para poderte ir. Pero Trunks habla nuevamente. _

_« Cásate conmigo »_

_Te congelas y abres desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿escuchaste bien?_

_« ¿Qué dijiste? »_

_« Escuchaste bien… »_

_Te volteas nuevamente y lo miras de manera asesina ¿Cómo puede jugar con algo así?_

_« Estas loco… »_

_« ¿Me escucharas ahora? Por favor siéntate… »_

_« Estas jugando Trunks y no quiero ser parte de esto…y si no es broma, de todos modos no quiero seguirte escuchando… »_

_« Hieres mi ego Pan, no es broma, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo »_

_Te debates entre abofetearlo o reírte. Debe de ser una broma, tiene que serlo. Observas su semblante, sigue serio y no hay ni una pizca de su sonrisa en sus labios. Te sientas nuevamente y lo retas con la mirada._

_« Te escucho… »_

_« Pan…se lo irracional que suena esto pero no es un juego, sé que hay muchas cosas entre tú y yo que no han sido aclaradas pero antes de que lo pienses, esto no es un ofrecimiento de sentimientos….es un negocio… »_

_« ¿Negocio? »_

_« Precisamente…seré muy sincero contigo, mi madre __habló__ conmigo hace un año, me dijo que si no dejaba mis fiestas, excesos y gastos…__cambiará__ su testamento y la heredera mayoritaria de Capsule será mi hermana… »_

_¡Vaya! Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, el futuro de Trunks como cabecilla en Capsule era incierto. Tus padres te habían comentado algo pero no lo creías posible; hasta este momento._

_« No le hice mucho caso pero hace poco me lo volvió a decir…en parte tiene razón, necesito sentar cabeza de una vez por todas… »_

_« ¿Y cómo es que entro yo en esto? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Marron? »_

_Trunks se queda en silencio, desvía la mirada y tras un suspiro que te parece eterno, te responde._

_« La única persona con la que en algún momento me visualice casado…fue contigo… »_

_¡Kami Sama! ¿Lo dijo? ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Te ha dado mucho frio de repente, cierras tus dedos formando puños con ambas manos y tratas de controlar el repentino temblor que ha invadido tu cuerpo. Eso fue hace 6 años, hace 6 años tú eras una niña estúpida de 15 años que le creía ciegamente a su novio cuando le decía que se quería casar con ella. Hace 6 años tú también te veías como la Sra. Brief. _

_Hace 6 años, pero hoy, hoy todo es diferente._

_« ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres Trunks? »_

_« Quiero que seas mi esposa… »_

_« Estás loco si crees que yo aceptaría, además de imprudente, tu propuesta es muy poco romántica… ¿dónde está el anillo? »_

_« ¿Importa? Si aceptas te llevare a que tú misma lo elijas… »_

_« ¿Así de fácil crees que voy a aceptar? Estas muy equivocado, puede que tú tengas problemas para conservar __tu__ puesto en tu empresa, yo por mi parte, estoy a punto de entrar a Son Empire como principal y… »_

_« ¿Y qué hay de Industrias Satán? »_

Y así de fácil y sencillo te atrapo, te dijo todo lo que tú ya sabías, que tu abuelo Satán no estaba dispuesto a dejar la empresa en tus manos a menos que estuvieras casada o por lo menos comprometida.

Al contrario de como lo planeaste, la que se quedó sola en el bar fuiste tú, él se fue prometiendo llamarte en unos días, te daría tiempo para considerar tus muy pocas opciones.

_« ¿Por qué no aceptas pequeña? ¿Acaso hay alguien más? »_

_« No me digas pequeña… »_

¿Que si había alguien más? No, jamás lo hubo; no realmente, tuviste una relación formal que duró solo dos meses y tiempo después un romance con un chico italiano que por supuesto no funcionó, si eras honesta lo más cercano a un alguien especial era Matthew, pero jamás fue nada. Era tan patético admitir que tu vida amorosa había sido tan pobre como la suya escandalosa.

No se te olvidaba que a menos de un mes de que terminaran, una chica de la escuela te había hecho burla al mostrarte la portada de una revista donde aparecían él y Marron besándose. En ese momento lloraste tanto por coraje como por tristeza y dolor, ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Ese había sido el amor que te había tenido? ¿Así lo demostraba? ¿Regresando con su ex apenas hubo terminado contigo?

Sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Ella y Trunks no habían terminado del todo mal, a pesar de haber estado muy triste ella lo trató de razonar y quería creer que Trunks no la había dejado de amar, que si había terminado con ella era por algo más fuerte. Ella quería creer en todo lo bueno y lindo que había tenido su relación y que al separarlos, Trunks intentaba demostrarle una vez más cuánto le importaba.

Ella había sufrido mucho, había sido una época horrible, a modo de broma Bra le nombraba su _etapa zombie, _cuánto le había llorado, cuanto lo había extrañado, cuántas veces había estado a punto de marcarle.

Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por estar nuevamente con él, todo.

"Si no hubiera sido tan cruel después..."

Si simplemente te hubiera ignorado, nada malo había pasado, pero no fue así. La crueldad y burlas de Marron eran demasiado obvias, era algo que esperabas, lo que jamás esperaste fue que él se portara tan frío, altanero y ego centrista.

_« ¡Miren! Pero si es la bebé de los Son... ¿Como estas Pan? »_

_La celebración anual en Capsule Corp. era un evento tan importante socialmente hablando que, a pesar de tus __súplicas__ y reclamos, tus padres no te hab__í__an dejado faltar._

_Hacia exactamente 5 semanas que tú y Trunks habían terminado, y eran exactamente 3 semanas desde que la primera foto de Marron y él besándose saliera a la luz. Debajo de ella habían puesto: _

_'¡Sí! ¡La pareja eterna ha vuelto!'_

_Un sobrenombre que la prensa les había dado debido a sus múltiples rupturas y reconciliaciones. Los odiabas a los dos; Marron, tan rubia y presumida que te provocaba nauseas. Y Trunks, tan tan tan..._

_¿Guapo? ¿Perfecto? ¿Especial? ¿Con una sonrisa que lograba hacer que tu corazón se acelerara a mas de 1000 por hora y que al mismo tiempo se detuviera?_

_Mierda...__ten__ías que dejar de pensar así. Te volteaste hacia ellos haciendo acopio de todo tu coraje y sonreíste lo mejor que pudiste mientras les contestabas._

_« Marron, que gusto verte...me quedaría a charlar pero debo estar en otra parte »_

_« Querida no seas así, no huyas de nosotros... »_

_« Yo no estoy huyendo de nadie »_

_« Pero claro que sí, es más que obvio que esta situación te es muy incómoda... ¿Pero sabes? Deberás acostumbrarte, después de todo Trunks y yo hemos vuelto para quedarnos... ¿No es verdad cielo? »_

_Trunks no respondió, se __limitó__ a asentir y a darle un beso en la cabeza mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo._

_De la misma manera en que hacía contigo. No podías estar más tiempo ahí, podías sentir __cómo__ las lágrimas se acumulaban en tus ojos._

_« Pues...me alegro por ustedes, que sean muy felices; debo irme, hay alguien esperándome »_

_« Eres tan infantil Pan, ¡Inventar a alguien para huir de nosotros! ¿Puedes creerlo amor? ¿Como pudiste estar tanto tiempo con alguien así? »_

_« A veces me lo pregunto »_

_« Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuantos años es menor que tú? ¿7? »_

_« Cinco, aunque muchas veces parecieron más; como ahora que ciertamente se está comportando como una niña...»_

_Te pones roja por el coraje y una lágrima traicionera escapa de tu ojo. _

_¿Como se atreven a hablar de ti así como si no estuvieras presente? ¿Y Trunks que insinúa con eso? ¿Que eres muy inmadura para él? ¿Qué así fue durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos?_

_« Debió de haber una razón para haber estado con ella tanto tiempo…debió de haberla…»_

_Te dirige la mirada por primera vez desde ese día, tu corazón se acelera. Aún quieres creer que encontrarás algo que delate que miente, que no es verdad lo que __estás__ escuchando. Pero lo que encuentras no es eso, sus ojos normalmente serenos ahora están totalmente serios, no hay nada de aquella mirada que te dirigía, aquella que te aseguraba que te amaba como nadie en el universo podía hacerlo._

_« ¿Sabes? No recuerdo, no logró recordar que me hizo estar así tanto tiempo…lo siento »_

_Kami…¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Esta persona que está frente a ti es la misma que hace solo unas semanas te juraba amor eterno? Si lo que quería era terminar de romper tu corazón, lo ha logrado. Jamás pensaste que te fueras a sentir peor que aquella tarde mientras te decía que separados estaban mejor. _

_Jamás, hasta este momento en que te ha lastimado nuevamente, y esa mirada…tan seria, tan seca, tan fría… ¿de verdad ya no siente nada por ti? ¿Ya te __supero__? _

_Entonces jamás le importo. No encuentras otra explicación. Tan solo eras una niña más en su lista de besos. Que imbécil fuiste Pan._

_Aprietas los dientes con fuerza. Ahora estás segura, lo odias, jamás jamás volverás a pensar en él. Nunca más volverás a tener sentimientos __haci__a una persona que no te supo valorar y que disfruta humillándote._

_Ambos te siguen mirando, Marron esta sonriendo aún más. Mueves ligeramente la copa llena que tienes en tus manos. Todo te dice que no lo hagas, que es incorrecto y que, al hacerlo, les estarías dando la razón. _

_Pero bueno, ¿realmente te importa lo que piensen ellos de ti? Claro que no._

_Sin pensarlo más, tomas tu copa de vino y se la arrojas directamente al rostro a Trunks._

_« ¡¿Qué demonios?! »_

_« ¡Estúpida! »_

_Marron empuja fuertemente a Trunks, como la tenia pegada a su cuerpo el vino también la ensució._

_« ¡Maldita niña! ¡Has arruinado mi vestido y mi peinado!... ¿Pero __qué__ te crees? »_

_« ¿Quien te crees tú para hablar de mí como lo estabas haciendo antes? Esto te enseñara a respetar a Pan Son y si no es suficiente, con mis propias manos te lo hare entender »_

_« ¿Ah sí? Escúchame bien inepta... » _

_Observas como levanta su mano, __intentará__ darte una cachetada, preparada a demostrar que tienes mejores habilidades de pelea que ella te abalanzas hacia su cuerpo_. _Pero antes de hacerlo sientes como alguien te levanta por la cintura y te obliga a alejarte de ahí._

_« ¿Qué? ¡¿Tío?! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame! »_

_« Vámonos sobrina, no vale la pena que gastes tu energía con esos dos... »_

_« ¡Suéltame! Le __enseñaré__ a esa muñequita de trapo a respetarme »_

_Tu tío no te hace caso y te lleva al otro extremo del salón donde te están esperando tus padres._

_« ¿Pero qué has hecho Pan? ¿Así es como demuestras la educación que te hemos dado? »_

_Agachas la cabeza un poco arrepentida, solo un poco. El hecho es que tal vez debiste hacerlo en un lugar más alejado y sin tantas cámaras presentes._

_« Lo lamento, pero no podía dejar que hablaran de mi así como si…como si… »_

_El nudo en la garganta te impide seguir hablando, fue tan humillante verlos juntos, verla __abrazandolo__, verlo besándole su cabeza…igual que __besaba la tuya__._

_No. Para Pan, no lo hagas. Te pasas el dorso de la mano por tus ojos y limpias tus lágrimas. Levantas el rostro y encaras a tus padres y a tu tío._

_« Sé que estuvo mal pero era algo que tenía que hacer…no volverá a pasar »_

Y a partir de ese momento decidiste que Trunks Brief jamás se volvería a burlar de ti.

Tampoco volvería a estar en tus pensamientos y mucho menos en tu corazón.

Cuándo tomaste la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio lo hiciste advirtiéndole que no era un _'juntos por siempre';_ habías hecho cálculos y al casarte obtendrías todo lo que siempre habías querido pero eso no significaba que atarías tu vida a alguien que no amabas.

Tan solo requerías un esposo el tiempo suficiente para que tu abuelo supiera que estas dispuesta a formar una familia…o al menos hacerle creer eso.

Y así fue como nació la cláusula de los 3 años.

"¿Hija?"

Saltas ligeramente y rápidamente secas tus lagrimas y te llenas la boca de chocolates. Tu madre ha llegado.

"¿Ma…má?... ¿có-omo….estass?"

"Ayy Pan…. ¿veintidós años y aun te atiborras la boca con los chocolates de tu abuelo?"

Tragas con gran esfuerzo y le sonríes ampliamente.

"Hace mucho que no los comía…no me digas nada"

"Mi niña…"

Se acerca a ti, toma tu rostro en sus manos y te da un beso en la frente.

"Me dio tanto gusto cuando tu abuelo me dijo que estabas aquí, es una delicia saber que cada vez te involucras más en Industrias Satán, debes aprender muy bien todo esto"

"Pero madre…aún falta mucho, antes de que yo ocupe esta silla la ocuparas tu"

"Al respecto…hay algo que tu abuelo y yo queremos hablar contigo, lo haremos en la comida… ¿vamos? Ya nos está esperando en la entrada"

"¿Qué sucede?"

* * *

><p>"¿Trunks?"<p>

Asomas la cabeza fuera del estudio, escuchaste claramente que se abría la entrada principal. Te sientes tonta pues tu corazón está muy acelerado, eso no debiera de pasar.

"Si… ¿Dónde estás?"

"Arriba, en el estudio…"

¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de comprobar el estado de tu cabello en un espejo? ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de verte bien para él?

"Hola…"

Ahí está, entrando al estudio, se acerca y te da un beso en la mejilla. ¿En la mejilla? ¿Después de abandonarte te da un beso en la mejilla?

"Hey…" le quieres preguntar porque te dejo en la mañana, porque no fue por ti como ya te había acostumbrado, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Eres su esposa, ¡tienes derecho! "¿Cómo te fue? Te llame para almorzar pero me dijeron que estabas fuera…"

Le imprimes un tono ácido a la declaración. ¿Solo eso? ¿Ese es el mejor reclamo que le puedes hacer? ¡Por Kami Sama! Debes pedirle a Bra que te recuerde como hacer una escena como una mujer que se respete a sí misma.

"Si, tuve que encontrarme con un colega…fue cansado; ¿Tu qué haces?"

¿Por qué le quieres reclamar? ¿Te sentiste mal? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Pan?

"Mmm…organizaba unos papeles que traje de Satán, hoy fui a la empresa"

"Eso es genial…" se separa de ti y te da un beso en la frente "Iré uhm…a darme un baño, después ¿te gustaría ver una película?"

"Seguro…"

Trunks sigue distante, ¿no se supone que eres tú la que esta así? ¿Cuándo cambiaron los papeles?

Te sonríe y sale del estudio dejándote nuevamente con tu montaña de papeles y tus miles de sentimiento encontrados. Cuando estás segura de haber escuchado que se cierra la puerta del cuarto resoplas fuertemente y te echas el cabello hacia atrás con frustración.

De tu garganta sale un gruñido y dejas reposar la frente en el escritorio, estas tan frustrada contigo misma.

Desde la fiesta te sorprendiste a ti misma pensando más seguido en Trunks, y no solo en sus caricias y besos; no, de repente llegaban a ti los detalles que tenía contigo, su risa, sus ojos, sus abrazos, ¡Todo! ¡Y cada vez más a menudo!

No está bien, no debe ser así. Es como una mascota, si no la quieres no la debes nombrar porque te encariñas.

¿Acabas de comparar tu relación con tener una mascota? Uff…definitivamente necesitas dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Ya. No importa lo que haya pasado, supéralo Son. ¡Ya! no es como si de verdad importara el que te vaya a recoger o no, o que por lo menos se digne a llamarte para decirte que no te quedes como estúpida esperando que llegue. Los matrimonios por negocio no hacen eso, no se reclaman, no se celan, no nada…

„ _Simplemente tienen salvaje e increíble sexo…"_

Ughh…estúpidos pensamientos lujuriosos. Debe ser luna llena te dices a ti misma.

Te diriges a la sala de televisión y empiezas a preparar las cosas para ver la película; estas tan distraída que se te caen los DVD's. Rodando los ojos te agachas a recogerlos.

Estas decidida a dejarlo ir aunque una parte de ti te dice que no hagas eso, que no te quedes con el coraje y las ganas de reclamarle. Pero tu parte cuerda te dice que no, que no debes hacerlo, de todos modos él está en todo su derecho de decirte que no es su obligación ir por ti diario y tú debes entenderlo.

"Entiéndelo Pan…"

"¿Entender qué?"

¡Kami! Te levantas de golpe y tu cabeza golpea con el vidrio la mesa donde te encontrabas agachada recogiendo las películas.

"Mierda…"

"¡Pan! Lo siento no creí que estuvieras tan distraída…"

„ _Pues es que no se suponía que lo notaras… "_

"Solo fue un momento, no te preocupes…"

Te sientas en la alfombra colocando las películas en la mesa mientras te sobas la parte de atrás de tu cabeza.

"Fíjate si no quebré el vidrio, porque siento que me aboye el cráneo…"

Trunks se ríe no demasiado fuerte y se acerca a ti ofreciéndote su mano para que te levantes.

"Déjame ver…"

Con suavidad pasa su mano en el lugar donde te golpeaste, haces una mueca y un pequeño gemido escapa de tus labios.

"¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar algo para el dolor?"

"No…se me pasará, pon la película que quieras…"

Te apartas de él y te diriges al sillón.

Te hundes en él y comienzas a observar a tu esposo que solo trae puesto el pantalón del pijama. Piensas que realmente es un desperdicio de dinero y tela comprar pijamas. De todos modos tan solo unas pocas noches desde que se casaron han dormido vestidos.

Uff…..algo tiene tu esposo que tan solo con ver su muy bien formada espalda te dan ganas de morder sus hombros y arañar su espalda mientras te hace suya.

"Rayos…"

"¿Te duele mucho? Puedo traerte hielo si es lo que quieres…"

"No, no es nada…ya siéntate"

Te sonríe y se sienta a tu lado mientras se apaga la luz y la película comienza. Acomodas tu cabeza en su hombro y sujetas su mano.

La película corre pero no le prestas atención. Sigues divagando.

Sabes bien porque están distantes. Noches atrás Trunks te preguntó a qué tenías miedo y se enfado cuando te negaste a darle una respuesta. Si no le quisiste responder no fue porque no lo supieras, fue porque no lo quieres decir en voz alta. No quieres decirlo porque entonces se hará más real y al hacerse real, ya no lo podrás negar.

Te vuelves a sentir como aquella Pan de 15 años que al llegar a su casa se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Te sientes igual que entonces, confundida por lo que hacía Trunks, dolida por tu corazón roto y enojada contigo misma por no poder dejar de pensar en él.

"Me estoy enamorando otra vez…"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Oh no…lo has dicho, y te has percatado demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué? Nada…"

Tiempo vuelve atrás por favor. Borra esas palabras que no son verdad. Porque no lo son.

Trunks se endereza y tú caes sobre el sillón. Él se pone encima de ti y te mira intensamente.

"Te escuche claramente…escuche lo que dijiste…"

"¿Qué dije?"

El miedo que sientes se refleja en tus ojos, estás segura. Tienes miedo, mucho miedo porque has dicho algo que no es verdad, no te estás enamorando. No podrías.

"Pan…"

Son muchas emociones, te apoyas en uno de tus codos y el otro brazo lo pasas alrededor de su cuello. Te acercas a él y lo besas.

Se resiste, trata de alejarse, pero no lo dejas, te aferras a él con tu otro brazo y lo atraes aún más a ti.

"Espera…"

Ya no quieres pensar, por favor que él tampoco lo siga haciendo. Te quieres dejar llevar y que así se olvide lo que dijiste. Quieres olvidarlo y quieres que él también lo haga.

Para que la función pueda continuar ambos deben ignorar los errores del otro. Como cuando no haces un sautter en el tiempo exacto, o como cuando giras una vuelta extra y entonces pierdes el compás del resto del elenco.

Esas cosas se olvidaban y se continuaba con el siguiente movimiento. Tú olvidarás que hoy te abandono y a cambio él deberá olvidar la estupidez que dijiste. Porque fue eso, una estupidez. Así tenía que ser, no podrías hacerlo de otra forma, sino estarías perdiendo el ritmo adecuado en tu propio ballet.

Sin dejar de besarlo te empiezas a sentar, lo dejas de besar tan solo para poder quitarte tu blusa. Trunks te mira extasiado y te atrae hacía él por tu cintura, se apodera de tus labios nuevamente mientras acomoda tus piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Lo has logrado, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sus manos en tus muslos, sus labios en tu cuello y en como lentamente te vuelve a acomoda para quitarte por completo el resto de tu ropa y seguir haciendo magia con sus manos en tu piel.

Te obliga a mirarlo. Y ahí está, su semblante perfecto, esa media sonrisa que te encanta, ese brillo en sus ojos que te hipnotiza y entonces no puedes evitar compararlo con tu recuerdo, esos ojos que te miraban con arrogancia y altanería hace seis años. No son iguales, estos ojos que te miran ahora son hermosos y te hacen sentir hermosa.

Te hacen sentir algo más.

"Hazme tuya Trunks…hazme sentir más tuya de lo que ya soy…"

No te ha costado trabajo decirlo.

Por fin sabes como te sientes. Eres suya y quieres sentirlo tuyo. Hasta que esto dure, quieres sentir que es real. Aunque no lo sea.

Le sonríes tímidamente y vuelves a unir sus labios antes de que te responda algo.

Ambos se dejaron llevar y olvidaron todo. Olvidaron la película que de todos modos ninguno de los dos estaba viendo, olvidaron sus problemas de trabajo, olvidaron lo que eran, lo que aparentaban ser y lo que realmente ambos querían ser.

El último pensamiento de Trunks fue que había escuchado claramente lo que su esposa había dicho; su última sensación antes de perder el control de sí mismo…fue que había sido increíblemente feliz al escucharla decir eso.

* * *

><p>Prox. Movimiento:<p>

Adagio

* * *

><p>*El nombre de pila de Mr. Satán lo forme combinando la forma en que he leído que algún s escitoresas se refieren a él (Hercule) y su nombre original (Mark).

En Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide escrito e ilustrado por Akira Toriyama se reveló el verdadero nombre del personaje: Mark. [Información tomada de Wikipedia]

Lo sé, muchísimo tiempo. Pero bueno...¿Quien diria que estudiar una ingeniería era tan pesado? D:

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Ha valido la pena la espera? Yo espero que si, me gusto mucho escribir el reencuentro y también la escena final. Ahh! Pan esta cayendo nuevamente y no quiere! Y por el otro lado, la lujuria nubló el juicio de nuestro protagonista, ¿Podrá retomar el tema después o nuestra pequeña Pan habrá logrado que se le olvide por completo?

Se preguntaran que onda con el paquete en el capítulo anterior...bueno pues deberán esperar un poco más, todo se va ligando lectores míos, valdrá la pena lo prometo ;)

Muchas gracias por los múltiples reviews que recibí, me daba mucho gusto leerlos :3

En este capítulo relaté lo previo al primer capítulo, osea como fue que esta hermosa pareja llegó al altar.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Simplemente que agradezco el apoyo, tiempo y palabras que me han dedicado a mi y a este fic. Muchas y sinceras gracias.

Actualizo hoy, 27/noviembre/2012 que es mi cumpleaños número 20 y estoy increíblemente feliz porque la pase hermosamente con mis padres, mis amigos estarán celebrando conmigo el Sábado, pude terminar este capítulo y además me llegó correo de mi profesor de Balance de Materia diciendo que aprobé la materia! :D

Y ahora a agradecerles a los que mandaron un hermoso review!

_**Jenny: **_**Aqui esta por fin la actualización, gracias por los 2 reviews :D te prometo actualizar de igual manera mis otros fics en la semana que viene a más tardar. Gracias por leer. :)**

_**Jossy:**_** ame todos y cada uno de tus reviews! te juro que me daba mucha alegría ver que me dejabas coment en cada capítulo :') . Espero te haya agradado la actualización :D**

_**puccachokolatito**:****_** gracias por comentar :) , te leo en la siguiente actualización.**

_**Sasha Briefs: **_**me encanto tu review :D! gracias por los halagos hacia mi forma de escribir, trato de mejorar con cada capítulo :) . Espero este haya sido de tu agrado, y si, yo tambien Trunks&Pan 4ever solamente. Te leo en la sig. actualización.**

_**dayana: **_**y aqui el nuevo capítulo, gracias por la paciencia y por leer. Saludos!**

_**Vegetable lov3r:**_** heyy! que aquí aclare más como fue su "contrato matrimonial". Poner a Marron como **empresarial fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente y no pude evitar escribir, le quedó perfecta a la trama. Para el secreto aun falta uno o dos capitulos para saber que es más o menos, paciencia :D & lo de los links es porque hay ciertas cosas como el MErcedes de Trunks que si me gusta que lo imaginen tal y como es, y pues que mejor que compartir con uds de donde saco las ideas. Muchas gracias por leer, espero tu review!**

_**BlckhrtCherry: **_**muchas gracias por decir que soy grandiosa! para saber que es el paquete aun falta un poco pero la espera valdrá la pena, lo prometo! Te leo después ;D**

Sin más los dejo! Espero su mes de noviembre haya sido muy lindo y que Diciembre venga a darnos lo mejor de todo!

Nuevamente muchas gracias no solo a los que dejan review sino también a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y alerta.

De igual manera les mando un abrazo a los que me pusieron en sus listas de Autor Favorito y alerta de historia nueva.

Besos.

Bella Monserratt


	10. Movimiento 10: Balançoire

**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**

„ " **– pensamientos**

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

****Movimiento 10: Balançoire****

Entre Goten y Trunks, siempre fue difícil saber quién era mejor en artes marciales. Pudiera ser que Trunks tuviera más edad pero Goten tenía grandes habilidades, desde que se iniciaran en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cada cierto tiempo competían por ver quién era mejor; casi siempre terminaban en empate.

Ahora, años después, lo siguen haciendo pero a manera de mantenerse en forma, aunque claro, también era una forma de desquitarse si alguno de los dos tenía un problema con el otro.

"Pudo haber estado hablando de alguien más"

"No lo creo, es imposible"

Te decidiste a contarle a Goten lo que había sucedido con tu esposa varias noches atrás, necesitabas un consejo y esperabas que tu mejor amigo te ayudará. Mientras entrenas, te es más fácil expresar tus ideas y también, es más fácil hablar con Goten, te alegras tanto de que por fin su relación está volviendo a ser lo que era.

"¿Estás seguro que no escuchaste mal? Pudo haber sido un diálogo de la película…"

"Estábamos viendo Okuribito*; decir: _me estoy enamorando otra vez_, no entra en ningún concepto de la película"

"¿Qué sugieres entonces?"

"Tú sabes lo que sugiero, Pan se está enamorando otra vez"

Al decirlo te distraes lo suficiente para que el gancho de Goten te de directo en la mandíbula y te saque de balance por unos instantes. Goten sonríe triunfal y se endereza, no puedes evitar pensar que le ha dado gusto golpearte.

"¿Realmente te importa?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué si no te estaría contando?"

Goten te mira escépticamente y niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

"Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Escúchame bien Trunks, una cosa es que esté aceptando esto del contrato que hicieron mi sobrina y tú, otra cosa es que yo te vaya a creer que de repente la has empezado a amar nuevamente"

"¿Tan difícil te sería creerlo?"

"¿No fuiste tú el que muchas veces me dijo que ella solo había sido un amor de adolescentes? ¿Qué lejos estaban mejor? ¿Qué eso de estar enamorado y comprometido no era lo tuyo"

Te enojas tanto con Goten como contigo mismo, claramente te acuerdas diciéndole eso cuando él te preguntaba porque no regresabas con su sobrina. En ese entonces, tu eras un adolescente ávido por comerse el mundo y no estabas dispuesto a atar tu vida a una niña, que si bien amabas con toda tu alma, te detenía en cierta forma.

Gruñes para ti mismo al darte cuenta lo egoísta e inmaduros que eran tus pensamientos. A pesar de todo, siempre hubo un trasfondo egoísta en tu decisión de terminar con Pan, ese mismo egoísmo fue lo que te mantuvo despierto muchas noches deseando llamarla y decirle que eras un ser humano despreciable que no merecía sus lágrimas.

"Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría no haber dicho y hecho…..pero por más que queramos no se puede volver a atrás y remediar las cosas; tan solo queda seguir y vivir el día a día"

"¡Poeta! Vámonos, tengo una cita y no planeo llegar tarde"

"¿Sigues con tu chica? ¿O ya es alguien más?"

"La misma…..pero no creas que te diré de quién se trata"

"¡Venga hermano! Ya casi es un año, es justo y necesario que tu mejor amigo sepa quién es aquella que logró enamorarte"

"No importa, tú lo has dicho hay que vivir día a día y eso hago, no planeó un futuro a largo plazo…..ya sabes cómo es esto, hoy podemos seguir y mañana no"

Trunks sabía que Goten simplemente le estaba dando evasivas, lo conocía perfectamente para saber que sus encuentros con su chica misteriosa no eran casuales, tal vez hubieran empezado así pero ya no.

Goten se aseguró de empezar a revisar sus mensajes solo hasta que Trunks se hubiera metido a las regaderas. No podía dejar de sonreír al leer lo que su amada le mandaba, era estúpido creer que un mensaje que tan solo confirmará la hora de su cita, causará sensaciones tan gratas e hiciera crecer una ansiedad incontrolable en él.

Guardando su celular nuevamente, se apresuró a bañarse. Mientras se cambiaban, Goten miraba atentamente a Trunks. Trataba de encontrar algo que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones, quería encontrar algo que le dijera que mentía respecto a sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué demonios no lo encontraba? ¿Por qué parecía que lo que su amigo decía era verdad?

"¿Me dirás algo o seguirás creyendo que miento?"

"Tú sabes bien porque me muestro tan escéptico, pero escucha….Pan es demasiado terca y testaruda, eso ya lo sabemos así que si crees que se está enamorando otra vez de ti…y de verdad quieres eso, no tienes otro remedio más que tener paciencia"

"¡Paciencia! ¡Lo dices tan fácil!"

"No hay de otra, por lo que se puede ver, Pan aunque lo intenta no puede ocultar lo que siente y poco a poco está cayendo…nada cae más pronto que lo que se quiere negar"

"Yo sigo sin entender su actitud defensiva"

"No la puedes culpar, lo único que queda en ti es demostrarle cuánto te importa y hacer a un lado a todas las personas y situaciones que se quieran interponer en su relación"

Al decírselo a Trunks, eres consciente de que le estas dando un consejo que tú mismo no estás siguiendo. Sientes esa punzada en el pecho nuevamente, esa misma sensación de asfixia, culpa y ansiedad que te ha estado invadiendo desde hace tiempo.

Y sabes exactamente por qué te sientes así.

"¿Goten? Te has puesto demasiado serio"

"No pasa nada, tan solo pensaba; hay asuntos que debo arreglar"

"No te entretengo más, nos vemos, me dio gusto platicar como antes"

Te despides de él y te diriges hacia tu carro. Quedaste de ver a Bra en la costa y ya vas tarde.

No es que no te guste platicar con Trunks, el asunto es que su relación es en muchos aspectos parecida a la tuya, con la gran diferencia de que lo tuyo es secreto. Un gran secreto que ya casi va para un año.

Como no quieres seguir pensando, enciendes la radio y la pones a todo volumen. Con suerte el ruido será lo suficiente para acallar tus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>„<em>¿Donde esta?"<em>

Si tu padre te enseñó algo, fue a tener muy poca paciencia. Y es algo que ni tu novio ha logrado hacer cambiar.

Lleva quince minutos de retraso, haces una mueca mientras tomas tu bebida y le das otro sorbo.

Estas apunto de tomar tu celular y marcar su número, cuando observas su coche y ves como lo estaciona a unos metros de ti. Das un gran suspiro y te obligas a relajarte.

"¡Princesa! Lo lamento pero el entrenamiento con tu hermano duró más de lo previsto"

Camina hacia a ti y extiende los brazos, te abraza pero no se lo correspondes, él sabe que odias que llegue tarde.

"Ya se que estas enojada….anda, mírame Bra, tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

"¿Ah sí? pues ahora tenemos menos tiempo"

"Bueno, bien dicen que mejor calidad que cantidad"

Sientes como se quita los lentes y después te obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, ese ojos que pueden hacer que tu voluntad se doblegue. Después de seguir resistiendo muy poco tiempo, envuelves su cuello con tus brazos y acomodas tu cabeza en el espacio entre su cabeza y sus hombros.

Que poco duro tu berrinche, pero eso no importa, lo único que te importa es que lo extrañabas demasiado y ahora ya esta contigo.

"¿De que quieres hablar?"

"De nosotros"

"¿Nosotros? ¿Que pasa?"

Goten no te dice algo mas y te indica que entren al restaurante, el latir de tu corazón acelera considerablemente mientras sigues pensando que será eso que quiere hablar contigo. Le pones un poco de más atención a tu novio y lo notas serio aunque se esfuerza en ocultarlo, también está nervioso.

Cuando ordenan, pones tus codos en la mesa, recargas tu cara en la palma de tus manos y le sonries.

"¿Entonces?"

"Me encanta cuando sonríes así…queriendo descifrar mis pensamientos"

"Siempre lo logro, asi que tu decides si me dices o lo investigo por mi misma"

Goten alarga su brazo, toma tu mano, juega con ella unos instantes y después la besa. Le sonríes, lo observas ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ti, se coloca detrás tuyo y te abraza, sonríes más ampliamente, te besa la sien y empieza a bajar hacia tu cuello. Tienes diferentes reacciones y todas al mismo tiempo; te fascina ese simple acto, te causa hormigueo, te asombras y finalmente te horrorizas y bruscamente te retiras de su alcance.

"Goten…alguien nos puede ver"

Contrario a enojarse, te sonríe tranquilamente y vuelve a su lugar.

"Precisamente…..hoy hablé largo y tendido con tu hermano…me hizo pensar ¿sabes?"

Lo miras confundida, ¿Que le pudo haber dicho tu hermano para que tenga una actitud tan extraña?

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pan y él, más que nada mi sobrina, están en una etapa donde no aceptan sus sentimientos y eso les esta causando mucho problemas"

"No lo creo, ambos acordaron que era solo un contrato; tu y yo estuvimos presentes el día que firmaron los papeles"

"Lo sé, a mi también me costaba creerlo pero es la verdad, aún sienten algo el uno por el otro"

Bra tuerce un poco la boca y recarga su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sabes que ella esta igual de escéptica que tu asi que, esperas a que sea ella la que diga algo más.

"Suponiendo que sea cierto….¿que tiene que ver con nosotros?"

"Mucho...creo, que ha llegado el momento de que se sepa lo nuestro"

La peli azul abre mucho los ojos y es visible como tensa los brazos y hombros.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste amor…."

"No, no lo dices en serio"

No puedes evitar que tu cara se transforme en una de desilusión y dolor, ¿así fue como ella se sintió cuando, meses antes, te propuso decírselo por lo menos a Pan? Tu respuesta en ese momento había sido un no rotundo, esa fue la primera batalla que le ganaste a tu princesa.

"Goten…"

"Al menos podrías haberlo pensado un par de días" aunque quieres mantener tu humor fresco, no puedes evitar que haya un poco de enojo en tu voz.

"Ya lo hemos discutido, tú mismo lo dijiste; ¿cierto? todo se complicaría; yo se que algunos sospechan, es decir, nuestras salidas ya no son tan privadas e incluso nos hemos besado en lugares públicos pero no sé si…"

"Si quieres que tu padre lo sepa"

"Yo no…"

"¿No ibas a decir eso? ¿entonces que ibas a decir?"

Bra aprieta los labios y gira el cuello desviando la mirada, es lo único que necesitas para saber que no te has equivocado en lo que le has dicho.

Tu intención no era pelear, es más, ni siquiera se te había ocurrido que esta plática fuera a desencadenar una discusión entre ustedes. Pero el hecho de que Bra se niegue a decírselo a su padre, te da directamente en el orgullo.

"No necesito más confirmación que esa princesa, ¿Que? ¿acaso soy poca cosas para los Brief?"

"¡No digas eso! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo!"

"¿Que otra cosa quieres que piense?"

"Es que…no es eso, pero tu sabes que no es cualquier cosa"

"Somos tu y yo…quiero que todos sepan que quiero estar contigo y con nadie más"

El corazón se te acelera al escucharlo, lo amas tanto, tu quieres lo mismo. Pero hay algo en ti que te dice que si lo suyo sale a la luz, perderá parte de su encanto y pronto alguno de los dos cederá ante la presión social. ¿Qué hay peor que ver destruido un amor por los chismes, intrigas, peleas y demás que la gente pueda inventar?

"¿No diras algo? ¿Como se supone que debo interpretar eso?"

"Goten…no es cualquier cosa, hace un momento dijiste que hubieras preferido que te pidiera tiempo para pensar….pues eso quiero, necesito tiempo"

"Antes ansiabas gritarle al mundo que estamos juntos desde hace mucho"

"Y tu no…ahora que por fin creía que pensábamos igual no puedo creer que digas esto, ¿que dijo mi hermano que te metio esta inquietud?"

"¿Esa es tu respuesta final? Un no rotundo"

Goten frunce más el ceño y puedes notar que se esta enojando, la situación se te esta yendo de las manos y algo te dice que aunque quieras, no es algo que vas a poder evitar. Quieres decir algo más, necesitas un buen argumento o por lo menos algo que haga entrar un poco de cordura en Goten, pero él ya sabe que tu respuesta no cambiará y no espera a que tu vuelvas a hablar.

"Esta conversación ya no es sobre lo que pude haber platicado con tu hermano o no, se trata de porque no quieres decirle a tus padres sobre nosotros"

"¿Tu no tienes miedo Goten? Yo temo que si esto se sabe pierda parte del encanto"

"¿Perder el encanto? ¡Por favor Bra! Esa excusa es de adolescentes…por favor no digas estupideces"

"¡No me hables asi!" sabes que tu respuesta fue eso, muy estupida, pero no se te ocurrió otra cosa, hoy es uno de esos días donde Goten te esta poniendo entre la espada y la pared y te esta ganando.

"¡Perdoname! Pero lo que dices no tiene sentido, es absurdo e infantil"

Goten se levanta de la mesa y una alarma interna te dice que no debes dejar que se marche.

"No te vayas…hay que hablar"

"Esta conversación ya no tiene sentido, hemos terminado Bra, tal vez así deba ser…"

"¿Que?" tu corazón se detiene al escucharlo "¿Estas…no puedes…que estas diciendo?"

"Te amo, lo sabes; pero no podemos estar y no estar, ya no Bra, hoy venía dispuesto a _formalizar _nuestra relación…" Goten duda un momento, observa a la mujer que tiene frente a él y aleja la mirada rápidamente al notar como las lágrimas ya se han posado en sus ojos azules "has demostrado muchas cosas hoy, y ninguna me dice que quieras estar conmigo"

"¡No, Goten!" torpemente te levantas y tiras la silla en el apuro, no te importa que todos estén volteando a ver que pasa, ya no te importa nada, tan solo necesitas que el hombre frente a ti retire las palabras que te acaba de decir "por favor, no digas eso….no te vayas"

Colocas tu mano en su brazo e intentas obligarlo a que de vuelta, se pone tenso y entonces te paras frente a él. También le duele, lo sabes, su mandíbula está apretada y esta evitando tu mirada para no flaquear en la decisión que ya ha tomado.

Cuando Goten por fin te da la cara, su mirada te lastima, es esa mirada de determinación y rabia que jamás esperaste que te dirigiera a ti.

Esto, no puede estar pasando, eres Bra Brief, tu nunca pierdes, a ti jamás te ignoran o te hacen a un lado, ¿quien es este hombre frente a ti para creer que puede alejarte de él cuando se le dé la gana?

Desesperada y con lágrimas bajando por tus ojos, te aferras a su cuello y unes sus labios en un beso desesperado.

Te vuelves a preguntar a ti misma, ¿Quien se cree él que es? y justo cuando delicadamente pone las manos en tus caderas y te aleja de él la respuesta viene a ti.

Él es, el amor de tu vida.

* * *

><p>"Entonces no se que hacer al respecto, es decir claro que quiero llenar las expectativas de mi madre y mi abuelo pero tampoco se trata de hacer lo que ellos quieran"<p>

"Aja…"

"Y pues no se que decisión debo tomar, lo quiero hablar con tu hermano pero tal vez lo tome a mal"

"Mjmmm….."

"Bra…se me han acabado los temas de conversación y es la segunda vez que te planteo mi problema y me respondes…pues, nada"

"¿Qué?"

Le sonríes a tu amiga y le pones la mano en el hombro.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

Bra te mira con una mezcla de decepción; por haber sido descubierta en su farsa, y tristeza por no querer hablar.

"Yo…no puedo, para que me entiendas debo contarte mucho…"

"Escucha, sea lo que sea sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo"

"Lo sé…es que…"

"¿Es sobre el sujeto con el que has estado saliendo?"

"Pues…" la miras, Pan es tu mejor amiga, por lo menos puedes plantearle la situación sin que sepa de quien hablas "si…hoy tuvimos una discusión y lo que dijo al final no me dejó en claro si aún somos algo o no"

"Vaya…"

"Lo se, nunca te lo dije pero hace tiempo que esto se volvió algo serio, algo muy importante para mi"

"¿Pero?"

"¡Ese es el punto! Siempre hay un pero…antes era yo la que los ponía pero ahora que ya me adecue a esto, no estoy segura de querer cambiarlo"

"Pero…¿cambiar que?"

"Pues esto, las salidas, el incógnito…que mis padres sepan"

"¿Crees que no llena las expectativas de tus padres?"

"Él es perfecto, es todo lo que yo he deseado. En realidad, es más mucho más…"

"¿Qué te detiene?"

"Si soy sincera…no lo sé"

"¿Sabes? Lo testaruda es de familia"

Pan no pudo evitar reír y Bra la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Solo te puedo decir, que no dejes que tus miedos te alejen de lo que realmente quieres"

Resignandose a que su mejor amiga no podía ni quería seguir hablando, la llevó a su casa.

Le dolía verla así pero no podía evitar sonreír al darse cuenta lo parecidos que eran ella y su hermano, orgullosos, testarudos, tercos.

Aparcando en tu lugar de siempre, notas que Trunks ya esta en casa. Desconcertada miras tu reloj, aún no son ni las cuatro de la tarde ¿Que hace en casa? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Sacas tus llaves y entras, hay algo raro en el ambiente, te invade una ansiedad horrible.

"¿Trunks? ¿Donde estas?"

"Arriba...en el estudio"

El sexto sentido de las mujeres, jamás falla, o tan solo unas cuantas veces se equivoca. Tu sexto sentido femenino te esta diciendo que algo va mal, algo tiene tu esposo y estas segura que esta, no es de esas ocasiones donde el sexto sentido va a fallar.

Respiras profundamente y tratas de convencerte de que estas paranoica, Bra logró contagiar su miedo y tristeza, no pasa nada. Tranquila y con una sonrisa entras al estudio.

"Hola, ¿que tal tu dia? ¿que haces en casa tan temprano?"

Trunks no te responde, esta totalmente recargado en la silla y tiene una mirada seria.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Eso lo debes responder tu"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Hay algo que me tengas que contar?"

"¿A qué te refieres? No andes con rodeos, ¿quieres preguntarme algo? hazlo"

Trunks se levanta y entonces notas los papeles que tiene enfrente suyo. Tus pupilas se dilatan al ver el logo de Industrias Satan; ¿que hace él con papeles de la empresa de tu abuelo?

"Vaya...hasta la cara te cambio"

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Que estas leyendo?"

Tu tono de voz es casi imperceptible, no puedes evitar sentirte nerviosa y lo único que atinas a hacer es desviar los ojos para que Trunks no vea el miedo que se ha apoderado de ti.

"Tu madre los vino a dejar, dijo que era importante que ambos los revisaramos así que no me puedes reclamar el haberlos abierto en tu ausencia"

"Ah…pues no sé que puedan…"

"No me mientas Pan, ya has ocultado demasiado"

Trunks habla serio, demasiado. Es verdad, los papeles que están en el escritorio planeabas ocultarlos hasta saber cómo ibas a actuar. Si los hubieras recibido meses atrás sabes que hubieras hecho sin dudarlo, es más, no estarías en esta incómoda situación, estarías riéndote de él y pavoneandote por todos lados. Pero hoy no, hoy, todo es diferente.

"¿No diras algo?"

"Quiero entender por qué estas enojado, pero no es para que reacciones de esta manera"

"¿Ah no? entonces dime, ¿hasta cuando pensabas decirme que no recibiré parte de alguna de tu herencia en Industrias Satan?"

Apenas te enteraste de eso, por eso tu madre y tu abuelo querían hablar contigo. Hace apenas unos días que te informaron que todo está a punto de cambiar.

"¿Sigues sin hablar? Mirame Pan…¿o prefieres que te diga nueva Presidenta de Industrias Satán?

Debes encararlo, lo sabes, tu orgullo te esta exigiendo que le pongas un alto. No has hecho nada malo, tu no podías saber que tu abuelo ya se quiere retirar y que tu madre decidió no asumir el puesto que le corresponde; tu no podías saber que ellos decidieron que tu serás la nueva presidenta de Industrias Satan apenas termines la escuela.

"Yo no…"

"¿Qué? ¿Que excusa pondrás? Por que no te creere que no sabias que tu madre había hecho este contrato antes de que nos casaramos"

Tu no lo sabias.

"Esta es tu firma, ¿no?" bruscamente jalo los papeles y buscó rápidamente el que quería "Si, aqui esta, tu nombre y firma…de tu puño y letra"

Lentamente diriges tu mirada a lo que él te señala. Claro que sabes que tu lo firmaste, lo firmaste en Francia, tu familia había ido a verte por tu cumpleaños número 18 y te habían intentado explicar qué era lo que querían que firmaras.

El contrato había sido idea de tu padre, el quería asegurarse de que si por alguna extraña razón te llegabas a enamorar y te querías casar antes de lo que él consideraba una edad aceptable para no arruinar tu futuro, todos tus bienes estarían a salvo, aún casandote por bienes mancomunados, una parte de tu herencia sería tuya y solo tuya.

Esa parte era la que correspondía a Industrias Satan, en ese momento le diste muy poca importancia pues estabas segura que el matrimonio no estaba en tus planes. Firmaste sin leer y tan solo preguntaste qué edad era la que tu padre consideraba adecuada. 25 años decía él, así ya estarías graduada y ya tendrías unos años trabajando asi que ya contarias con suficiente criterio, juicio y experiencia para decidir si compartirías tu vida y dinero con alguien.

Que poca idea de la vida tenias tu en ese momento. Al firmar el contrato lo único que pasaba por tu mente era como decirle a tus padres y abuelos que lo que tú querías era bailar y solo bailar. La vida empresarial no te atraía, veías a Bra, a su hermano y a tu tío desenvolverse en ese ámbito y sabias que tu no pertenecías a ese mundo. Jamás entendiste muy bien lo que habías firmado y por supuesto, no lo recordaste cuando le diste el 'Sí' a Trunks.

"No tengo mucho que decir al respecto"

Tan solo entonces le das la cara, ¿como explicarle que de verdad tu no recordabas la existencia de esos papeles? Por qué todo era diferente, meses antes tu pensar era otro pero hoy, hoy ya no estás segura sobre si realmente quieres que tu matrimonio siga siendo solo por dinero o si quieres intentar un matrimonio verdadero. Un matrimonio con besos mañaneros, con mensajes cursis a medio día, con sorpresas para tu esposo para cuando llegue a tu casa, con cenas románticas, con paseos agarrados de la mano. Todo eso y más.

Pero los ojos de tu esposo te dicen que nada de eso será posible. Si esta mañana al salir del auto creíste ver amor en su mirada, sabes que las cosas han cambiado. Y entonces el miedo se vuelve a apoderar de ti.

* * *

><p>Prox. Movimiento: Assemblé<p>

* * *

><p>*Okuribito: en algunos países: Despedidas, en otros: Violines en el Cielo y en inglés: Departure. Fue ganadora de un Premio Óscar en 2008 como mejor película de habla no inglesa. Trata e la vida de un violonchelista en una orquesta de Tokio que abandona la música y busca otro empleo, descubriendo nuevas fases de la muerte y de la vida misma debe superar sus miedos al fracaso y rechazo.<p>

Muchísimo tiempo, lo sé. No puedo decir mucho salvo que mi carrera absorbe más tiempo de lo imaginado /:

**Reviews:**

**lulita, ****lulitabarreto**** (muchas gracias por tus 2 reviews), ****florcita son****, Julyett, soraDark666 , ****Jenny, ****gaby2012****, Jez0209 , zuhy (ame tu review), Schala S (gracias por el review atrasado) , Sasha Briefs , ****Ale1008****, kattie88 , **

Lamento no contestarlos individualmente, pero me come el tiempo. Espero actualizar pronto, TODOS sus comentarios son bienvenidos y me alegran el día cuando los leo :D

Los quiere.

Bella Monserratt (··) (··)


	11. Movimiento 11: Assemblé

**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**

„ " **– pensamientos**

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 11: Assemblé**

"Ya no eres una niña Pan, lo único que se te pidió fue poner atención a lo que se te decía…¿tan difícil era hacerlo?"

"Gohan por favor, esta claro que algo le pasa"

"Esa jamás ha sido una justificación suficiente para representar de una manera tan nefasta a la empresa….y menos si se está a punto de convertirse en CEO de un emporio como lo es Satan"

Te limitas a mirar de reojo a tu padre y torcer la boca. Acto seguido suspiras y recargas tu codo en la mesa y pones tu mejilla en tu mano.

"Y sigue con esa actitud de niña berrinchuda, ¿donde lo aprendiste? me has decepcionado enormemente hoy, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que lo diría pero así ha sido; si querías demostrar lo incompetente que eres para dirigir una compañía pues…"

"¡Gohan! Dame un momento con ella…"

Te obligas a mirar a tu madre y sonreír un poco, si supiera que las palabras de tu padre entraron y salieron de tu cabeza tan rápido como todos los pensamientos que has estado teniendo en las dos últimas semanas, estaría igual o peor de enojada.

Escuchas claramente que se alejan un poco de ti y mantienen una discusión, tu padre sale azotando la puerta y te deja a solas con tu madre. Los grandes ventanales de la sala de juntas de Industrias Satan te ofrece una vista impresionante, envidiable y hermosa; la odias.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"No"

"Hija…esto, tu ya lo sabias"

"La verdad, es que jamás tuve idea de que pasaba aquí en casa, jamás me importó"

"Lo sé, pero no puedes apelar a eso…además, lo que se te pide no es malo, repentino si, malo no"

"Es solo que…"

"Trunks no lo tomó muy bien, ¿cierto?"

Te muerdes el labio y tratas de calmar el temblor de tus manos.

"Si se lo hubiera dicho yo, en lugar de descubrirlo por sí mismo, lo habría tomado mejor"

"Nosotros creíamos que él ya lo sabía, hija ¿como es posible que cuando hablaron de matrimonio, tu no recordarás esto?"

Dicho así, su estupidez sonaba aún más grave, era lógico creer que ella lo tendría que haber pensado, pero no lo había recordado. Si era honesta consigo misma, aún si lo hubiera recordado, no le hubiera dicho nada a Trunks, después de todo, aunque su matrimonio era cuestión de dinero, no había porqué darle explicaciones de todas las cláusulas de su herencia.

El punto ahora es, que tu ya no solo sientes ambición por Trunks Brief.

"Cree que lo oculte a propósito.…eso no tiene sentido"

"Deja que se le baje el coraje…justo como yo haré con tu padre"

Si tu esposo tuviera el carácter de tu padre, no estarías en esta situación. Sales junto con tu madre y te despides de ella. Necesitas distraerte, aclarar tu mente y alejarte de todo lo que tenga que ver con la oficina.

"¡Señorita Son!…perdón, Brief, perdón Son…ugh…"

Giras sobre ti misma y te encuentras con un joven de no más de dieciséis años, becario, al verse de frente contigo se para estático y pega su carpeta a su pecho.

"Si, ¿dime?"

Señorita Brief o Son, ¿Quién eres?

"Hay una… llegó una señorita solicitando una entrevista con Ud."

"¿Dijo quien era?"

"No…ella…"

"Dile que no puedo hablar con ella en este momento, tengo cosas mas importantes que atender"

"Llegó justo cuando Ud. se fue a junta y la ha estado esperando desde entonces"

"¿Dices que no dejó nombre?"

"No…no que yo recuerde…" separa su carpeta y empieza a buscar entre sus papeles hasta que finalmente saca una pequeña nota adhesiva "solo dijo que la esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario"

"Mmm…supongo que entre mas rápido la despache será mejor"

¿Quién será? Aunque tienes muy pocas ganas de hablar con cualquier persona, te decides a concederle la entrevista ya que es infinitamente mejor que irte a encerrar a tu casa y además, quien sea que este dispuesta a esperarte todo el tiempo posible para hablar debe tener algo muy importante que decir.

"La esta esperando en el salón de congresos 4"

"Muchas gracias…mmm ¿tu nombre?"

"Kin, señorita Son, Brief…"

"Dime Pan, muchas gracias Kin, si alguien pregunta por mí, diles donde me encuentro"

"De acuerdo Srta. Pan"

Salón de congresos 4, ¿quién será? No tenías a nadie en la agenda del día de hoy, de hecho, no tienes compromisos en toda la semana, tal vez sea un cliente extranjero. Entras y de inmediato la única persona dentro se da la vuelta al escuchar tus pasos, esta al final de la sala, a la altura de la primera fila, es una mujer de largo cabello ondulado y castaño, su mirada aunque tranquila es penetrante, su boca esta tensa, tanto que poco le falta para no ser mas que una línea sin labios, una de sus manos la tiene en puño y la otra esta jugueteando con el borde de una de las mesas.

Te acercas lentamente y observas como esta cuidando todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, al principio creíste que estaba seria por la sorpresa de tu llegada pero ahora te queda claro, que sea lo que sea que te quiera decir, no es cualquier cosa.

"Buenas tardes, soy Pan, aunque eso usted ya lo sabe puesto que…"

"Señorita Son, tengo entendido que hace poco se convirtió en la Sra. Brief"

"Eso no es novedad ni tema de conversación para la oficina…¿qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿viene del extranjero?"

"Así es, llegué a Japón hace poco y debo decir que el hecho de haber regresado a la capital poco antes de su unión a Capsule Corp. Me quedó como anillo al dedo"

Se quita unos mechones de cabello de la cara y te sonríe, no sabes porqué pero ese gesto te hace levantar tus defensas internas inmediatamente.

"¿Quién es usted?"

Lo tuyo jamás ha sido saber ser sutil y menos cuando te das cuenta que alguien tiene intención de atacarte.

"Usted y yo ya nos conocíamos, de hace mucho tiempo…¿no me recuerda?"

Levantas una ceja y detienes tu andar para quedar a dos filas de ella, cruzas tus brazos sobre tu pecho y te paras firmemente. Odias los misterios, mas le vale decirte quien es y que quiere contigo.

"Me temo que no, así que si tuviera la cortesía de decirme su nombre, terminaríamos esta reunión mas rápido"

"Lo lamento, si esta ocupada puedo volver otro día…¿el Jueves le queda bien?"

¿Qué sucede? Le dijo al becario que no importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar, hablaría contigo, y ahora te dice que puede volver otro día sin problema alguno? Ahora si te queda clarísimo que quiere jugar contigo.

"Había entendido que usted, tenía premura por hablar conmigo…"

"¡Ohh no! Lamento si el chico de los recados entendió eso y se lo comunicó a usted de esa manera, la realidad es que con saber que usted esta aquí en la ciudad me basta por el momento"

"¿Eso que quiere decir?"

"Que es obvio que usted tiene cosas mas importantes que atender y no pienso ser motivo de distracción…al menos no aún, le garantizo que cuando llegue el momento, usted no podrá pensar en alguien mas que no sea yo"

Se acerca a la mesa y recoge sus pertenencias, ¿quién es y que quiere?

"Seré clara con usted, no me gustan los misterio y mucho menos las amenazas"

"No es una amenaza jovencita, relájese, cuando la amenace seré realmente clara"

"¿Qué?" intenta pasar a tu lado pero no se lo permites "ahora mismo me explicas quien eres y a que has venido aquí"

"¿No te acuerdas de mi Pan?"

"No…deja de jugar a las adivinanzas"

"Soy Pares…tu tío y yo fuimos novios durante casi tres años"

¿Pares? Pares…te llegan recuerdos lejano muy lejanos de una chica delgada, con vestido amarillo, sonrisa de niña y modales excesivos, solo la viste una vez, tú llevabas poco tiempo en Europa y tu tío había ido en un viaje de negocios.

"No recuerdo mucho…fue en Italia ¿cierto? Yo viaje para aprovechar que mi tío estaba en Europa y así poder verlo"

"Exacto, pero eso no importa, solo tuvimos el placer en una ocasión…tu tío y yo nos acabábamos de conocer cuando nos presentó"

"Aja…escucha, si lo que quieres es hablar con él, hoy no esta aquí, salió del país y no sé cuando vuelva pero con gusto le diré que…"

"Con la que quiero hablar es contigo"

"¿De qué?"

"Me dijeron que tú me podías ayudar"

"¿Con qué? No me estas diciendo nada"

"Tiene que ver con Sidonia y tu padre"

Involuntariamente bajas los brazos, que habías mantenido en tu pecho, y das un paso hacía atrás, el nombre de tu padre no tiene porqué estar en la misma oración que el de _esa señora_.

"¿Eres reportera acaso? ¿Chismes y rumores son tu especialidad?"

"Ninguna, lo que vengo a decir es verdad y mas importante es lo que vengo a exigir"

¿Exigir?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Pares?"

* * *

><p>"¿Me vas a dejar hablar? yo no tuve que ver en esto, fue decisión de mi familia y si lo olvidé fue porque yo jamás esperé volverme empresaria"<p>

"No te creo que lo hayas olvidado por completo, cuando hicimos este acuerdo tú me aseguraste que habías leído punto por punto todo lo que sería compartido y lo que no, incluso recuerdo que mencionaste a Industrias Satan"

"Pues mentí, no busque mucho, solo mande hacer un aproximado de mi dinero…"

Tu cabeza va a explotar, odias al hombre que tienes frente a ti, lo odias con cada parte de tu ser, odias que lleve ya casi una hora berreando, es un fastidio estar explicando lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿es que nunca entenderá que no lo quisiste engañar?

Apenas llegaste a la casa te empezó a atacar con comentarios sarcásticos sobre como eras una mentirosa y estafadora, esta tan furioso, pero no sabes cuanto mas aguantarás su actitud de víctima.

"Niña irresponsable, tu descuido lo pagarás caro"

"¿Disculpa? ¿Que dijiste?"

¿Acaso escuchaste una amenaza en su voz? Le sostienes la mirada fríamente, con esa frase ha logrado llegar al límite, no le aguantarás ni un solo insulto más, si cree que te seguirá manipulando como antes, esta muy equivocado.

"No te atrevas a amenazarme Trunks, si el caso fuera como tu dices, muy mi problema si quise o no compartir esa información contigo; de igual manera no recibirás ni un solo centavo de todo lo que yo tengo y tendré en Satan" te acercas a las escaleras y te volteas una última vez antes de empezar a subirlas "no tengo nada más que explicarte y mucho menos te pediré una disculpa, he traído todos los documentos que te pueden ser de interés y es lo único que hablaré contigo, si quieres leerlo están en el folder de mi bolsa"

Antes de dirigirte hacía tu habitación, le gritas una última cosa:

"¡Espero que hayas comprado un sillón cómodo, porqué ese será tu nuevo lugar de descanso!"

Lo odias, lo odias, odias sobre todo que aún crea que tiene poder sobre ti, odias que crea que te vas a humillar ante él una vez más y a pedirle perdón. Entras a la habitación, tomas una almohada de la cama, vas al armario de las cobijas y agarras la primera que ves.

Pisando fuertemente sales y ves que _tu esposo _va subiendo las escaleras, con rabia tomas las cosas y se las avientas a la cara, casi haces que pierda el equilibrio y es lo último que ves antes de darte media vuelta y entrar una vez mas a tu cuarto, cierras con llave y te decides a olvidar al hombre que esta del otro lado. Debes sacarlo de ti, él no pertenece a tu mundo y es momento de volver a como ya habías logrado que fuera tu vida sin él.

Si no puede confiar en ti, tu no le confiaras lo único que aún es tuyo, si no sabe que tu jamás le harías una jugada tan baja, no merece que tu le entregues tu corazón.

* * *

><p>Niña tonta e inmadura. Estás tan enfadado, te sientes traicionado y por primera vez sientes que la esta jugando contigo es ella y no al revés como tu creías. Pan Son no tiene un pelo de tonta y lo sabes, por lo mismo no puedes creer lo que te esta diciendo. A nadie se le pasa un asunto tan importante como una herencia de millones de dólares, a nadie, estás convencido que esta jugando contigo, ella te lo ocultó por alguna razón y vas a averiguar cual es.<p>

"Pequeña...pequeña...pequeña…"

Y pensar que esta mañana al dejarla dormida en tu cama tenías tantas esperanzas sobre ustedes, mientras más días despertabas a su lado, mas te habías permitido sentir algo por ella, estabas empezando a amar cada parte de ella, cada centímetro de su piel era tu droga favorita, escucharla reír comenzaba a ser tu canción preferida y esos ojos negros hacían que olvidarás todo.

Agarras lo que te aventó y te vas a la sala de televisión, tu cabeza es un caos, estas dividido.

Todo el día no pudiste pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el asunto de la herencia de Pan, en este momento es lo único que importa. Estas cegado por el engaño y la avaricia. Te agarras el cabello con frustración y te enojas más.

Te desvistes y te acomodas para ver el televisor, algo se te ocurrirá, sea como sea tu saldrás ganador en esta contienda, Pan Son sabrá lo que es tenerte como rival de negocios, sonríes un poco ante esta idea pero tu sonrisa se congela, literal, hace mucho frío, te levantas y empiezas a buscar las cosas que tan amablemente tu esposa te dio para pasar la noche y solo entonces te das cuenta…tu esposa te ha dado una de sus ridículas toallas, que solo le llegan a medio muslo, para cubrirte.

* * *

><p>Prox. Movimiento: Jeté<p>

* * *

><p>Lamento muchísimo que allá sido tanto tanto tanto tiempo, y también lamento que sea un capítulo súper cortito pero bueno…¡estoy de vuelta! Y con mas enigma y mas enojos, espero sigan conmigo a pesar de la tardanza. Les puedo decir que me alegraba el corazón, y me remordía la conciencia, cuando me mandaban un review pidiéndome que actualizará! Les prometo que me fascina leerlos, díganme que les gustaría ver, que les gustaría que pasará con Bra y Goten, y ¿qué opinan? ¿Trunks esta exagerando o Pan le esta restando importancia al asunto? ¿Qué trama Pares? Y nuevamente salió el nombre de Lime!<p>

¡Dejen review con sus hermosos comentarios!

Lamento no contestar todos individualmente pero saben que les agradezco sus comentarios y espero sigan conmigo y esta Suite hasta el último movimiento del acto final, muchas gracias a:

**trunkspanlover89, Jade -me, naty n.n (gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora), tamy, luciadbzgt, Rouce. DBZ, Karina Son (mil gracias por decir que soy una gran escritora, no abandono, lo prometo y espero que tú no me abandones ni a este fic), lulitabarreto, nittasayuri, Henti Dama E Nomine, Gust15 (gracias por los 2 reviews), zikira (thank you very much for Reading! I loved Reading your review), Maid-Takumi-Joss (gracias por todos tus reviews, los amé todos y me gustó mucho saber que pones a Bethoven como banda sonora de este fic), laura (me encantó tu review, muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es fabuloso), Queen Alai, Sasha Briefs, zuhy, flor dbz, Jenny, Anika-san, Vegetable lov3r.**

Y también, gracias mil a los que me agregaron a su lista de Favorite Author, y a la historia a Story Alert y Favorite Story. Los dejó, no tardo con la actualización, promesa de escritora.

P.D: en mi apuro por actualizar, no pude checar muy bien el capítulo, así que si pudieran hacer la vista gorda a las faltas de ortografía por esta única ocasión, les estaría muy agradecida.

P.D.2: ¿Será que podemos llegar a los 150 reviews? (no tengo vergüenza lo sé, pero me alegrarían enormemente si todos(as) todos(as) todos(as) me dejan review y llegamos a esa cifra taaaan bonita) o bueno, ¿a los 140?

¡Review por favor!


	12. Movimiento 12: Jeté

**Disclaimer: DGB GT no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

**Por esta ocasión: no hay mucha referencia a la saga, las situaciones son de mi invención.**

* * *

><p>„ " <strong>– pensamientos<strong>

**« » - recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>Por Bellatrix Monserratt<strong>

**Suite Op. Brief: 'Apothese Son'**

**Movimiento 12: Jeté**

"Pan, estabas hermosa"

"¿Quién te vistió?"

"Se veían tan perfectos juntos, es que están hechos el uno para el otro"

"¿De verdad creen eso?"

"¿Tu no? Están casados después de todo"

"Bueno…sí, pero una cosa es lo que una mujer enamorada piensa y hay que tener en cuenta que el amor nubla el juicio"

"¡No digas tonterías! Créetela, hacen una pareja increíble"

Si tus compañeras supieran que llevas una semana haciendo que Trunks duerma en la sala de televisión, no pensarían lo mismo, pero bueno, si ellas supieran todo lo que ha estado pasando en tu hogar ¿A quien le darían la razón?

"¡Oh Pan, que envidia!"

"Basta Mei, no es para tanto, no soy la primera ni la última de la facultad que se vaya a casar"

"Pues realmente si eres la primera de nuestra generación…es decir, la primera que no la hecho por un embarazo"

Se hace un silencio incómodo y sientes como todas te observan fijamente.

"¡No estoy embarazada chicas! A esta altura ya se me notaría"

Todas empiezan a reír y te dejas llevar por la emoción del momento, es tan delicioso olvidarte de lo caótica que es tu vida sentimental.

"¿Y el video?"

"Mucho baile, bebida, mi abuela llorando…lo usual, además, ustedes estuvieron ahí, saben como fue"

"Fue una fiesta espectacular, tan elegante, las flores, la música, la comida…todo fue magnífico"

"Y tanta gente importante, debe ser increíble estar siempre rodeada de esas personas"

"Si, es increíble pero tal vez no en el sentido que ustedes creen, la verdad es que puede llegar a ser un ambiente muy pesado y tienes que tener un temple muy fuerte…una vez que has tomado una decisión no debes dar marcha atrás"

Toma tu consejo Son, ya decidiste algo y no debes flaquear, no ahora, no cuando estas a punto de ser CEO y de demostrarle a cierto hombre oji azul lo mucho que vales tanto como mujer como empresaria.

"Woow…te has puesto muy seria de repente"

"Estaba pensando en un trato que debo cerrar…no es nada, sigamos viendo las fotos…el estudio previo es impresionante, el fotógrafo hizo unos efectos increíbles con la luz"

Si tus compañeras supieran que en tu casa esta teniendo lugar una batalla por el poder ¿qué pensarían? Le darían sus municiones al arrogante empresario que te acusa de traición y complot o te las darían a ti, que estas defendiendo lo que es tuyo y que no estas dispuesta a que te llamen mentirosa.

¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿Quién tiene derecho a levantar la bandera de victoria?

* * *

><p>"¡¿Es tan difícil hacer lo que le pido?!" tamborileas los dedos desesperadamente y giras tu silla para volver a tomar los papeles de tu escritorio "es sencillo, usted debe mandar los formularios a tiempo para que yo los firme y así los pueda enviar a mi hermano a la hora previamente establecida y…¿bueno? ¿sigue ahí?"<p>

"¿Hermanita?"

"Pero tu…¿por qué has colgado mi llamada? ¡Era algo importante!"

Tu hermano esta al lado de ti y ni siquiera notaste cuando entro a tu oficina.

"No, estabas descargando tu ira contra el portero por unos pases de salida que nada tienen que ver con nosotros"

"Si tiene que ver, ¿no has notado que nosotros debemos autorizarlos? ¡Míralos Trunks!"

Te pones de pie y le meneas múltiples papeles amarillos frente a su cara.

"Bra…tranquilízate, estas armando un lio por una tontería…si debes saberlo, este es un procedimiento en Capsule Corp que lleva mas años de los que tu tienes con vida"

"¿Tu ya lo sabias? ¿Y por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?"

"Porque no hay algo que hacer al respecto" miras con odio a tu hermano y esperas a que siga hablando "escucha…no importa, son formularios de cuando nuestro abuelo tenía que firmar los permisos de salida, ¿entiendes? Mamá jamás se molestó en cambiar el formato pero eso ya no importa, tenemos miles de empleados como para estarnos molestando por quien sale temprano o llega tarde por enfermedad"

"Pero…"

"Silencio, hermana ¿qué es lo que realmente te tiene así? Llevas mucho días con esta actitud y déjame decirte que si yo estoy en tu oficina es porque es importante"

"¡Pero claro! Muchas gracias por concederme el placer de tu presencia, es un honor tener al CEO de Capsule Corp aquí conmigo…espera, ¿insinuas que no me pones atención? Soy tu hermana pequeña y no me haces caso…¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?"

"Nada, lo que insinúo que he recibido suficientes quejas sobre ti como para venir en persona a que me cuentes que es lo que realmente pasa"

"¡¿Se están quejando de mi?! ¡Eso no puede ser, soy la vicepresidenta…VI-CE-PRE-SI-DEN-TA!"

"Bra…"

Estas dando vueltas por toda tu oficina mientras rompes furiosamente los papeles en tus manos.

"No hay respeto, ¿por qué se quejan sobre mi? Soy hermosa, inteligente, activa, fresca, comprensiva, paciente, decidida, fuerte…hay tanto de mi que no es valorado, tanto que muchos quisieran y que no podrán tenerlo y tú…"

Te volteas bruscamente hacía tu hermano y caminas hacía él, cuando lo tienes enfrente empiezas a golpear repetidamente tu dedo índice en su pecho.

"Tú que me tienes por completo, no lo aprovechas, millones matarían por tener mi atención, y yo decidí que tu la tienes por completo y NO TE IMPORTA, NO LO VALORAS…TE DA LO MISMO COMO ME SIENTA, N-NO SA-SABES LO Q-QUE…"

Y entonces, te quiebras. La voz se te apaga, de dar gritos comienzas a tartamudear, tu dedo pierde fuerza y terminas con la palma completamente abierta sobre el pecho de tu hermano y sin poder evitarlo, empiezas a llorar.

"Bra…dime que esta sucediendo, tu no eres así"

"…"

Tu pequeña hermana te esta poniendo nervioso, verla así no era lo que esperabas, cuando tu madre te dijo que debías hablar con tu hermana porque estaba muy extraña y mas irritable que nunca, creías que era una simple rabieta, tal vez un cheque que tu padre le había negado, tal vez había peleado con Pan, tal vez era que estaba teniendo una de esas malas semanas de mujeres.

Pero entre tus brazos esta una niña que llora por alguien que no la valora, jamás la habías sentido tan indefensa ¿qué pasa? Tu hermana es de las mujeres mas frías y menos comprometida con una persona que conozcas, claro que le encantaba la idea de estar enamorada pero mas le gustaba tener un millón de admiradores a su alrededor, tener a alguien que le cumpliera sus caprichos, que le comprara cosas, que la presumiera en elegantes restaurantes y fiestas y cuando ya había exprimido al máximo la relación, avanzaba a una nueva.

Bra Brief no tenía relaciones, punto. Ella era la clase de niña que disfrutaba amenazando a todos con su fortuna, su inteligencia, amaba dejarles en claro que ella no era cualquier cosa y si querían disfrutar de su compañía, debían hacer algo espectacular y si quería algo un poco mas duradero, no claro que no, él no le había conocido ni un solo novio formal, jamás había llevado a nadie a casa y disfrutaba diciendo que si algún día se casaba sería con un fuerte alemán, un apasionado italiano, un romántico griego o un francés con acceso a las mejores líneas de ropa del mundo.

Esa es tu hermana.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

* * *

><p>¿Qué será bueno comer? ¿Pastel de chocolate? ¿Pay de queso y zarzamora? ¿Pastel de zanahoria? ¿Tarta de chocolate blanco y zarzamoras? Todos se ven tan ricos y tan dispuestos a acabar en tu estómago.<p>

"Hola, me podrías dar un mocha blanco frappé y….un segundo ¿bueno?"

"Pan…te necesito"

"¿Bra? Claro, ¿quieres que nos veamos? Estoy comprando un pastel, tengo antojo ¿te llevo algo?"

Empiezas a escuchar sollozos.

"¿Estas…? ¿Qué tienes?"

"…"

"Deja de llorar por favor, me estas preocupando ¿qué pasa?"

"Pan…yo…yo…"

"Bra, no te puedo ayudar si no me dices que pasa"

Tu tono de voz se alza mientras sales de la cafetería y te diriges a tu auto.

"Creo que hice algo malo…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Le he contado mi secreto a quien menos debía hacerlo"

* * *

><p>"Hey, estaba en junta…¿Qué pasa hermano?" Goten entró alegre a su oficina, por lo menos estaba feliz de saber que en la oficina todo iba de maravilla "Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero ciertamente no esperaba tener visita tuya tan temprano"<p>

"Tengo que decirte algo y no podía esperar mucho"

"Aha…¿Un trago?"

Trunks estaba jugando con una pequeña estatua que estaba en el escritorio, su amigo se veía tan feliz. Maldito bastardo.

"Estas feliz"

"Si, estamos cerrando un trato muy importante y me alegro de que así sea"

"Claro tu estas feliz, escucha Goten…aunque te decía hacerlo, la verdad es que jamás entendí del todo porqué te enfadaste conmigo por todo lo que pasó con Pan"

No lo soporta mas, no puede seguir fingiendo tranquilidad, necesita sacar de su sistema toda la ira que trae.

"¿Qué? Eso que…¿y a que viene todo esto? ¿mas problemas con mi sobrina?"

"No, viene…de que sé todo lo que pasa entre mi hermana y tu"

Goten no lo pudo prever y mucho menos lo pudo evitar, el puño de Trunks dio en su cara sin que él pudiera hacer algo. Tiempo después cuando recordará este momento él sabría que de haber podido evitarlo, no lo habría hecho.

Prox. Movimiento: Brisé

* * *

><p>Mini mini mini cap. Pero he cumplido lo prometido, no tarde demasiado en actualizar.<p>

Este capítulo retoma a una pareja que había olvidado un poquito, además que me encanta escribir desde el punto de vista de la princesa saiyan.

Ahora, ¡a responder los hermosos reviews que me dejaron! :D

**trunkspanlover89****:**** gracias gracias por el review, prometo que pronto se sabrá que pasa con nuestros protagonistas.**

****puccachokolatito**:**** yo también extrañaba leer sus reviews, gracias por dejar comentario.**

**Rouce. DBZ****: la espera fue menos en esta ocasión, entre Pan y Trunks las cosas se pondrán interesantes, lo prometo y el misterio del sobre también se desvelara pronto, aunque no por completo pero será grande para ambas familias.**

**Guest: aquiii actualizando, gracias por dejar review, fui muy feliz de leerlo.**

**lulita: este capítulo es mas corto pero es el preview de muchas cosas, ¡el secreto de Bra y Goten ya no es tan secreto! Sabremos un poco mas de Pares en los siguientes capítulos.**

Prometo escribir pronto, estoy en medio de un receso y me estoy aferrando a la escritura pues es lo que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra y la mente lo suficientemente despejada como para no explotar.

Los leo pronto, espero sus reviews por favor no olviden dejar uno!


End file.
